After the Fact : Bookworms & Booya vol 2
by mintbaby
Summary: When shy librarian Sally Regal finally confesses that she likes Instructor Zell Dincht as more than friends, how exactly will that affect her life? Volume 2 of the Bookworms and Booya saga.
1. The Day After

**After the Fact**

**Bookworms and Booya! Vol 2**

**by Nona 'mintbaby' King  
**

_Who says life after confessing an attraction gets easy? The level of difficulty and challenge only changes, along with the playing field. So, when shy librarian Sally Regal finally confesses that she likes Instructor Zell Dincht as more than friends, how exactly will that affect her life?_

_ Zell has always been the class clown, or the compulsively-honest freshly-out-of-Garden graduate doing his best to keep up with the rest. Now he's found a girl that looks at him differently than any other person he's known. Will it change who he is?_

_ And who will change more?_

* * *

Other Books in the Bookworms and... Booya! story cycle:

B&B Vol 1 - Bookworms and... Booya!

B&B Vol 2 - After the Fact

B&B Vol 3 - Life's Lessons on Stress

B&B Vol 4 - The Workings of 'Happy Ever After'

The Reluctant Knight (Seifer)

Few Words (Fujin)

A Different Daydream (alternate reality)

* * *

Chapter One

.: The Day After :.

knock-knock

I typed the rest of the sentence into my computer, pressed ctrl-s to save it, and then stood to make my way to the door. I opened it-

"Hi."

I took a startled step backward as my wide brown gaze focused on Zell's twinkling one. He leaned against the doorjamb wearing black denim shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with fuzzy, pale-blue letters. He looked great, as he always did.

I blinked and then flushed, lowering my eyes. _It... happened? I told Zell Dincht I... liked him?_ And he had said that he liked me.

Now I was living the day after the confession.

I nervously giggled as I picked at my Balamb-blue sweatpants and said "Hi, Zell."

Zell straightened, sending me a boyishly gorgeous grin as he said "Hiya, Meg."

_Meg..._ I giggled again._ He likes me!_ My brother would have rolled his eyes.

He caught up my hand and tugged me closer. "How are ya?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

I flushed molten, not even wanting to look up as my stomach and my heart flittered to some place very far away as my brain tried to figure out how this could possibly have happened in a week...

"Fine," I whispered. I stared at the pale blue letters on his dark blue T-shirt in a desperate attempt to gather my wits back again. "Starting on my f-final paper for Selphie's d-diplomacy class." I cleared my throat. Zell felt very warm...

"Good for you." Zell adjusted his arms around me to reach up and tug on one of my braids. "Ready for a break?"

_With you?... Really?..._ "O-Okay."

Zell didn't move, so I very slowly raised my gaze to meet his. He grinned. "Hi."

I giggled again, relaxing a little bit into his warmth as I stammered. "Sorry. I... Um..." I cleared my throat, blushing furiously.

"Don't sweat it. Shy's kinda cute."

I peeked up at him. "Really?"

Zell continued to grin down at me.

"What?" I asked, lava reaching my hairline.

"I don't s'pose I could get a kiss?"

My gaze retreated as I cleared my throat, and my hands reached out to pick at the raised letters on his T-shirt. "Zell... I... I don't want... I mean, not until later..." sigh "W-We're not even really... going out. I mean..."

"Sally."

I blinked, loving how his baritone/tenor voice sounded when he said my name, and looked up. Zell still smiled. "Y-Yes?"

"It's okay. I figured it never hurts to ask." He tugged my braid again. "And yes we are."

"We are what?"

"Going out."

I flushed darker, if the level had gone down at all from the previous bout, and lowered my eyes once more. "I didn't mean 'going out'. I meant... you know. Going out."

"I know what you meant." Zell released his hold. "Come on, shy girl. Let's scoot before the hot dogs get cold."

Zell embraced my hand with his as he tugged me from the room, barely giving me a chance to lock it behind me. "Zell, not so fast."

He sent me a wide smile and slowed his pace, releasing my hand to pull me close with an arm around my shoulders. "Sorry. Been like that all day. Kinda wired."

I noticed the bright look on his face. "How come?"

Zell chuckled as he gave my shoulders a squeeze. "It's you. Duh. And I like it."

I blinked up at him as he continued to go on about how he'd "never been wired like this before. All jumpy inside and brain running around all over the place. Keep thinking about the kiss on the way to Balamb and then the peck in the T.C. and then trying to figure out how I could get you to come over to class, it was a boring thing with tests and stuff," and found myself wondering, _Is this what it's going to be like to have Zell as a boyfriend?_

I timidly smiled, still listening as I watched his face. When I noticed several of the candidates and SeeD's looks as we headed to the cafeteria, I cleared my throat and tried to figure out how to ask something like this without sounding like a... a... freak.

"Zell," I whispered.

Halting mid-sentence, he grinned down at me. "Yeah?"

"Could you not... could you not do that when we're around everyone else? Please?"

"What? The arm?" His expression showed confusion. "How come?"

I cleared my throat again, looking around at the continued glances sent our way. "It makes me... It's embarrassing."

Zell stopped, lowering his arm to his side as he stared down at me. "I'm embarrassing?"

Eyes widening, my gaze zoomed to his face. "No!" I said while vigorously shaking my head. "No, Zell, I didn't mean that!" _Great going, Sally! Geez!_

Zell released a quick breath as his shoulders slightly stooped forward. "Whew. Don't scare me like that."

My expression softened. He was so adorable when he was vulnerable, and he didn't show that side very often. I had only seen it once when I was 14... "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Zell straightened and crossed his arms. His face showed expectancy and concentration. "Okay. What's the problem."

My heart melted to a puddle. "You're so cute when you listen."

Zell grinned. "That's the problem? Would you rather me listen like this?" He frowned and stuck his head out like a turtle.

I giggled and shoved at him. "Stop."

Zell's hands caught my wrists, and the frown disappeared to be replaced by a mischievous grin. "Heh heh heh," he chuckled. "I've got you now."

My eyes widened. "Zell, don't," I hissed. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Zell. Please. Not in front of everyone." I tried to free my hands, panic rising as I heard another group of SeeD or candidates approach. "That's the problem," was out before I could stop it.

Zell's grin vanished, his hands releasing mine. "Huh?"

I slapped both hands over my mouth, staring up at him with wide eyes. _Sal-ly!_ Taking in a deep breath, I released it slowly as my gaze retreated from his. "You're not the problem, Zell," I whispered. "I like you just the way you are, but..." I cleared my throat. How did someone say something like this to their boyfriend of one day? "In public I'd rather not... well..." My voice lowered even more, and I felt my head droop down between my shoulders as I tried to hide while admitting, "you know." Holding hands in public was hard enough for me. But kissing? I worried my lower lip.

"But I'm just kidding around, Meg. Honest." Zell released my wrists with a wide-eyed expression. "I wasn't going to do anything. Swear."

Desperation flared, making me quickly reach out to place my hands on his chest. "Zell, I know that. I just-"

A couple candidates approached and I quickly straightened, lowering my hands to my sides as I took a step back. We exchanged 'hello's as they moved on. I released a deep breath, cheeks flushed as I wondered _what will they think all day during class tomorrow?_

"Ohhh," Zell said once they passed. "I get it. No touchy-feely stuff. We can kid around, teasing and stuff, but no... Okay. Got it." Zell grinned as he cuffed me gently on the chin. "No prob, Meg."

I released another deep breath, worrying my lower lip as I picked at my pinky's fingernail. "It's so stupid." Yeah. Not doing boyfriend/girlfriend things like what I had wanted to do for three years at _least_? Yes, it was definitely stupid. _What happened to that circle of arms you wanted so bad?_

_Oh shut up..._

"Stupid? Tch! What rumors and stuff'd be flyin' if everyone knew we'd hooked up-"

I lifted my eyes with a fast "No, Zell! I don't care if anyone finds out about that. I'd tell them myself on a network bulletin board," with barely a breath between.

"Really?" Zell's eyes twinkled. "Ohh yeaaah. I've got me a girlfriend."

My cheeks flushed. "You silly boy," I said as I pushed at him.

He pushed back, immediately grabbing me to give me yet another knuckle-noogie.

"Zell! Stop that!" I warned as I poked him in the ribs.

Surprisingly, to my relief, Zell released his hold and took my hand instead. "Come on, shy girl. By the time we get to the cafeteria, grub's going to be gone."

"Sorry."

Zell chuckled and gave my hand a squeeze, but I just couldn't look over at him. "Geez, Meg, stop being 'sorry' for everything."

And I almost said 'sorry' again. I had always been very apologetic, over-eager to take the blame for stuff. My brother, Zack, said that if I didn't stop, I was going to have ulcers by the time I was 21.

When Zell looked over at me as we once again started for the cafeteria, the hair on the nape of my neck stood on end and I couldn't help but tighten my hold on his hand. _Zell's hand... I'm holding Zell's hand..._ I released a sigh and felt my lips twitch upward.

"So why the freak-out about the touchy stuff, Sally?"

I twitched, both not prepared for him saying my name and for the almost gentle way he asked the question. As if he didn't want to make me mad. "It's not a freak-out," I said quietly. "I just... I get really uncomfortable." And I didn't know how else to explain it.

"Really? How come?"

I sent a passing candidate trio a sidelong glance when I noticed them look our direction. My face flamed. "I-I don't know. I... I'm even embarrassed when my mom and dad do it, or even my brother with me... or... or anyone in my family."

"Seriously?" Zell's tone was adorably attentive. "But people do that stuff all the time."

"I know, but..." Which made me feel even more... idiotic. I looked over at him. "Maybe it'll just take a little bit? Mom says I've gotten better." And with Zell Dincht as my boyfriend... I was bound to get better, _aren't I?_

"Well sure!" Zell gave my hand a tight squeeze. "So we'll set some rules is all. I don't think about stuff like that, so you'll have to remind me sometimes."

I smiled. "I'll probably be okay if you keep it the way it was when we went to Balamb and Timber."

He winked at me. "No groping, I guess?"

I laughed and pulled my hand from his to give him a firm shove straight into a potted plant. Then I took off toward the cafeteria at a run, Zell sounding a maniacal laugh behind me... I didn't understand why it was so easy for me to play around as if he were my friend or brother and then be uncomfortable and uncertain when he tried to act like my boyfriend.

What sense did that make?

_sigh_

I halted at the doors of the cafeteria, Zell 'squeaking' to a stop beside me, and timidly smiled up at him when he took my hand and sent me a wink. Once we stepped past the doors and into the cafeteria, thoughts and glances to the people around me started up again. I found myself wondering what they thought, how they felt, and if they were wondering 'How in the world did the library girl get Zell? She's been trying for years and he never paid any attention to her.'

Yet just a few seconds before I hadn't cared even a little bit what people had thought about me and him joking around with him chasing after me. It was _so weird_ how I could do things like that. _Maybe I should go talk to Matron about it?_ There had to be something wrong with me, especially since it was even a problem between me and my family.

"Stop it," Zell warned under his breath, giving me a nudge with his hand that still held mine.

"Stop what?"

His lips twitched. "Stressing."

I flushed and looked away.

The two of us found a place in line for the hot dogs, Zell standing behind me, and I felt him touch my back with a knuckle every once in a while. Actually, it was more of a rub. I didn't care what the technical term was, though, because I... I liked it. Three years of watching and studying Zell, five if you counted the two years from the time I had enrolled, had given me the heads-up on the type of person he was: Hands-on. It stood to reason that was how he showed affection, too.

_So why can't I?_

Momentarily biting my lip, I crossed my arms in such a way as to make it possible for him to touch my fingers. I smiled when he did.

Warm fuzzies were going to rule my planet.

I waved to Francine with the hand that Zell wasn't occasionally touching. She smiled and waved back.

"Yo, Francine," Zell called, using it as an excuse to take a step closer and make full-blown hand-contact with my back.

I relaxed into it without even meaning to. Wouldn't you know I flushed the moment I did?

"Save me a couple hot dogs. Please?" he asked, his hand gently rubbing my back between my shoulder blades and nearly sending me into a fit of silly giggles, shivers, and swooning spells.

I must have looked ridiculous.

"There'll be no special treatment for you, Mr. Dincht," she retorted.

Zell actually snapped my bra strap. My eyes widened and I elbowed him before even thinking about it. Trained by Zack, unfortunately (What can I say? My brother had a twisted sense of 'funny'). He gave a slight "oof" but recovered quickly enough for no one to notice.

"Aw come on, Fran," he whined. "I said please."

She chuckled and turned away.

Zell chuckled, too. Then he stepped back, his hand retreating from my back to only occasionally touch my fingers. _Why give him boundaries? He'll waltz over them just to get a reaction._ But I guess it was what I needed - the occasional push outside my shell. It would be good for me... _right?_

I got my tray, Zell got his, and then we headed toward one of the tables near the windows of the cafeteria. Zell sat beside me, not too close, and tucked his right shin behind my left calf so that he could give it the occasional nudge. I shook my head with a slight smile as I spread my napkin on my lap. _Constant contact. No exaggeration there._ And contact with Zell had to be good for me.

"You're really picking up on the stats of 'Quick Silver'," Zell said between swallows of soda pop. "So I think we'll get to work on the physical stuff tomorrow morning. You've been studying the prep-stuff for it, right?"

I nodded, not wanting to admit that I was so eager to work out with him again - since we'd not been able to do a single thing yesterday morning but talk about what we were going to do next as a 'couple'.

"Cool. Keep going that way and you'll be able to use it on your field exam. Say, you heard from Selphie about that yet?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll let me know when she's got it set up."

Zell actually frowned. "Well, geez, she shouldn't wait so close to the wire. I got my exam only about a day after passing the qualifier. Squall even had to do it the same day."

I smiled, covering his hand with mine to give it a squeeze and wonder how a guy's hand could feel so wonderful... "There aren't exactly a lot of wars and things nowadays." _Thank goodness._ I didn't want to think about Zell being sent off again. Not so soon after I finally had him to myself.

Zell grinned. "I know," he admitted. He turned his hand so that it enveloped mine. He gave it a gentle pressure. "But she could at least tell you what's going on."

"She will," I said, giggling. "I'm not the only candidate she has, you know."

One of the chairs at the table turned suddenly, and a tall man with long auburn hair straddled it. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and his eyes twinkled as he tipped the cowboy hat back on his head. Zell and I looked over at him.

"Yo, Irvine. 'Sup?" Zell's hand gave mine one last squeeze before escaping to the duty of gripping Irvine's in welcome.

"Nothing," Irvine said in his lazy drawl. "Just passing the time." He nodded toward me. "Ma'am."

"Hello," I voiced, hushed and cheeks flushed.

Zell looked over at me, smiling as he once more covered my hand with his. "This is my girlfriend, Sally. Sally," Zell gestured toward the tall man with a jerk of his thumb. "This is Irvine Kinneas. Sharpshooter that botched the Sorceress assassination."

Everyone knew who Irvine Kinneas was. He was the Commander of the Elite force at Galbadia Garden. The first SeeD to retake classes and training to get even better. That was when they started the SeeD specialty courses so that someone could focus on their talents.

I thought Cmdr. Squall very smart to start it up.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly.

"Likewise." Irvine smirked as he moved his gaze back to Zell. "I would've hit her, Zell, smack between the eyes. Just ask Squall. It was a beautiful shot."

Zell slowly nodded as he gave me a wink. "Suuuuure."

Irvine shook his head and lifted a hand in dismissal. "Whatever."

"So what do you need?" Zell asked, motioning to Irvine with a tip of his head.

"You seen Sephy?"

Zell shook his head. "Nope. You check her class schedule?" Irvine nodded. Zell thought a moment. "You talk to Squall or Quis?" Irvine nodded again. Zell shrugged. "No clue."

"Hm."

"Did you try at the Quad?" I asked. "She sometimes goes there to play the guitar."

Irvine raised an eyebrow before standing and tipping his off-white hat toward me. _Man, he's tall._ Well, not as tall as Sub-Lt. Commander Seifer, but still. I was short.

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," he said. "Zell." Then he sauntered off.

Zell watched him with a thoughtful expression.

Smiling, I softly asked, "What are you thinking?" 'Thoughtful' had to be his most adorable look.

Zell focused again on me as he gestured over his shoulder toward where Irvine pushed through the cafeteria doors. "Him and Selphie. She say anything?"

"Say anything? Um... I, uh, like what?"

"Like if she likes him or not. You know? Like you and me, or Squall and Rinoa."

"Um..." I wrinkled my nose and absently tapped my fork against my plate. "I don't think so. But we don't really talk about stuff like that."

"Huh." Zell looked again toward the cafeteria doors. "Selphie and him were always chumming around together at the orphanage... and later..." He focused again on me with that same adorable expression of thoughtfulness.

I rested my chin in my hand as I watched him, really enjoying the feel of his hand holding mine. And really liking how it felt to have his shin pressing into my calf with the occasional nudge.

"Well, it seemed like it was back to normal but..." Zell shrugged. "Don't know. He just seems too friendly with all the girls. He's going to hurt Selph's feelings if she's wanting him to be her boyfriend, don't you think?"

I nodded, and my eyes crinkled. "Uh-huh."

Zell laughed and gave my calf another nudge as he picked up his next hot dog. I smiled and sent him another twinkling glance. His eyes grinned, but his mouth worked busily on his current bite. He nudged me again, and I nearly choked on my giggle. I sent him a 'Stop' look, but his response clearly said 'Make me'. _Yep. He definitely likes pushing boundaries._ But it was kinda fun, too. I did my best to recreate his 'I'll take steps' expression, to which his responded 'Ooo. I'm so scared.' Sternness fled and I found myself smiling at him. Then I reached out to push him gently on the side of the head, loving the feel of his hair on my fingers.

Zell's eyes twinkled.

We finished lunch and dumped our garbage, setting the trays on top of the bins before sauntering from the cafeteria to the empty hallway outside. There, Zell clasped my hand. That simple act meant more to me than any kisses or hugs would have. I don't know why. It just did. I guess I'm odd.

"You've got class soon," I said softly.

"Yep. Wanna come and be my punching bag?"

I giggled. "Sorry. Can't. I've got to finish my paper today. I don't want it looming over my head the rest of the week."

"Your loss."

A couple pairs of candidates passed us. I felt them eyeing us very closely, as I'm sure Zell did. I worried my lip and cleared my throat, trying to figure out why it would matter whether they felt uncomfortable with Zell and me being... close. _Why would they care?_ And why would I care what they thought when that didn't do anything to what I felt, or what Zell felt for me.

"You want to go to the movie they're setting up in the Quad for tomorrow night? It'll be our first date."

I smiled. I liked how that sounded. "Okay."

"I'll stop by the library about six and walk you over to your room, to help you with the carrying of blankets and stuff."

I nodded, only barely noticing when I stepped a little closer to him. "Alright." _A first date. With Zell..._ I really had told him I liked him.

"Hey, Sally?"

I really liked it when he said my name. "Hmm?"

"Can I put my arm around ya?"

There were a couple SeeD's coming but... I cleared my throat. "Okay." I had to come out of my shell sometime.

Zell's hand released mine, his arm drawing me closer as it enveloped my shoulders. I smiled at the floor as the candidates passed by.

Zell gave my upper arm several gentle rubs. "That wasn't so bad," he said, chuckling.

"Nope," I said quietly. Then I sent him a sidelong glance, catching his gaze. "Just no groping."

Zell laughed. "Okay, okay, shy girl. No groping." He gave me a jostle, inviting a soft giggle. "But you've got to promise to come and hang out with me tonight after class? Deal?"

I eagerly nodded because, to me, hanging out with Zell was the most fun experience I had ever had in my timid little life.

There was a knock.

Finishing the last line of the last paragraph of the paper, I called "Come in!" and then hit 'ctrl-s' to save before sending it to the printer.

The door opened. "Done?" asked Zell's recognizable tone.

I nodded, turning slightly in my swivel chair to face the printer as I waited for it to finish. "Just."

"Ohh yeaaah!" Zell came to stand behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders to start giving me a massage. "Perfect timing."

The print job was forgotten as tension, stress, and tightness vanished. I closed my eyes. "Omigosh. That feels wonderful."

"Man. You been stressing today or something, Meg? You're a knot."

"No," I said absently. "No one ever offers me... wow. Keep doing that."

Zell chuckled. "Sounds like some major back-rub time is in order. I reserved the spa in the Infirmary. Good thing, too. It'll be a blast."

"...sure..." Brain power nil... Thinking cap destroyed... Fingers only source of focus... I released a slow and deep breath.

"Sweet. I've never had a release that big before."

"...release?" I mumbled, not really caring as long as he kept... "Ahhh."

"Yeah. Your body letting go the stress and stuff that's set up house in your muscles." Zell slowly worked his hands free from my back. "Come on. Grab your suit and lets go."

"Awww..." I rotated my shoulders before grabbing the print job, setting it neatly on my desk, and then standing with a long, luxurious stretch. I turned and nearly stepped into Zell. I gasped and then giggled. "You silly. Don't stand so close."

Zell grinned his boyish grin that made everything okay-- He placed two quick kisses on my lips.

I blinked at him. Then I flushed and lowered my eyes, nearly seeing stars as the warmth of his lips seemed to burn... I cleared my throat. _...oh boy..._

"I pushed that one too far, huh?"

"N-No... I mean... I-I..." I released a deep breath before looking up at him. "I don't know, Zell. I'm just... I..." I sighed. "You're not the problem, Zell. Really. It's me. I'm not used to the whole idea yet."

Zell gently chucked me on the chin. "It's not a problem, Meg. It's just... It's just you. I know that. So don't sweat it. I don't."

I reluctantly smiled. "You poor thing. You're going to be a wreck by the end of this relationship."

"End? What end?" Zell smiled. "No end here."

I looked up into Zell's smiling face... and then leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saying that," I whispered against his soft skin.

"Sure, Sally."

I stepped back, meeting Zell's gaze to give him another smile. Then I noticed he had a towel draped over his right shoulder and that he wore swimming trunks and a lightweight white T-shirt. "Swimming?" I asked, meeting his gaze again.

Zell chuckled. "Man, you were out of it, weren't ya? I told you, Meg, I reserved the spa at the Infirmary. Grab your suit and come on."

My eyes widened as my cheeks flushed. "B-But..." I didn't look so great in a swimsuit. My legs were on the short side. I also had a birthmark on the back of my right leg that looked like a... well, I didn't know what it looked like. "Um... Zell, couldn't we... do something else?"

Zell kept smiling. "Meg, come on. I'm not gonna laugh at you if you're a little knockneed." He pointed down at his legs. "I've got chicken legs. See?"

I reluctantly laughed. "No, you don't." He was buff... Okay, so maybe not buff, but definitely well-defined. ..._boy howdy_... ahem

"Sure I do. Now grab your suit, shy girl. I don't want Seifer or Raijin stealing my time in the spa."

I bit at my lower lip as I turned for the dresser to retrieve my swimsuit. It was a cute pale lavender one-piece that my mom had made for me. I also grabbed the long t-shirt that I always wore over it. Zell chuckled, cuing my flush. I wrapped the swimsuit up in the t-shirt before facing him.

Like usual, he smiled.

Zell crossed his arms. "You're not really going to wear the t-shirt, are ya?"

I cleared my throat as I lowered my gaze to the accursed thing, picking at it with self-conscious tugs. "Y-Yes. Why n-not?"

Zell chuckled again as he shook his head. "Rinoa'd be leaping at the chance to wear a skimpy thing for Squall."

Words and defenses by the millions melted under the red of my cheeks. I could only clear my throat again.

"Geez, Meg. Relax." He grabbed hold of my hand and tugged me toward the door. "Guessin' what you look like under those creepy uniforms is kinda fun."

And the thought of him gauging me under my uniform in addition to how short the skirts were in the first place had my eyes widening as I gaped at him. "Zell!"

"What?" He laughed. "Hey, you've got to admit that Xu and Quis are the only ones that look any good in them... Wait."

Zell stopped in the hall outside my room and faced me, holding my arms out to each side. Then he intensely scrutinized my frame and build while I began to wish I could melt into the floor. I wasn't wearing the SeeD candidate uniform, but that didn't stop him from using his imagination.

"I take it back," he finally said. "You look damn good in them, too. I forgot."

I pulled my arms out of his grasp. "For heaven sake," I complained. "Stop teasing me!"

Zell grinned, putting fists on hips as he leaned slightly forward. "And how are you gonna make me?"

Several ideas popped into my head. I flushed and turned away, moving toward the infirmary with a clearing of my throat.

Zell jogged up to walk beside me. "I think I like the second one," he confessed between laughs.

I sunk my head lower. "Second one what?"

"The second idea."

"Uhhh no." I didn't even want to admit what 'the second one' was.

Zell laughed and nudged my arm. "Please? I'll be your slave for a week."

_Tempting, but..._ "...no."

"Aww."

I couldn't help but smile over at him, and then I reluctantly laughed. "Silly boy. You don't even know what it was and you're willing to do it?" I shook my head as I looked away.

"What was it?"

I sent him a quick glance. "Can't remember."

Zell laughed harder. "Wuss."

But I really didn't think Zell would have been able to handle the not-so-shy Sally Regal. If there was such a person. "No, I'm not," I said softly.

Zell's laughter faded. Then he wrapped an arm around me. "I know, Sally. Don't sweat it. I just like teasing you because you're pretty when you're red."

So I flushed. "Thanks."

Zell chuckled. "No prob."

"Isn't this cute."

Zell looked over his shoulder a moment before we stopped and faced the voice.

Sub-Lt. Cmdr. Seifer Almasy, Head of Garden Network Security, leaned against a garbage bin tossing a large gold coin into the air while dressed in his usual grayish white trenchcoat, military pants, and navy vest with the pale cross on the front.

Commander Squall had pushed Seifer through the entire SeeD training and then made him Chief of Security upon graduation, giving him a starting rank of 15! I think it had been because of his year of bodyguard work with not one single casualty. Even I was impressed, especially considering some of the people he had been hired to protect. Politicians, celebrities, and people that it was rumored were gangsters.

Then Commander Squall had given Seifer a promotion to Head of Garden Network Security after the Gardens had been linked via a secure Network, which included all inter/intra-Garden communications, on a scrambled frequency and a secure firewall to the external Internet.

That promotion had raised Seifer to rank 18 with the title of Sub-Lt. Commander.

Since then, he'd been promoted to rank 20, though I didn't know all the details why. I'd started wondering if it bothered him that Zell out-ranked him. After all, he was level 22... Wait. No. He had just received a rank promotion to 24 after a mission to the Esthar Research Facility.

I think.

"Hey, Seif. How's it going?"

Seifer didn't say anything. He just kept tossing the coin in the air while smirking at us. "Have you met my girlfriend Sally?" Zell asked with a slight motion toward me.

I could tell Zell really tried to be civil. Seifer moved those smirking eyes to me. "Hi," I said in a pinched voice. Zell's arm still surrounded my shoulders. _Thank Hyne._

Seifer looked back over at Zell. "Quis told me, but I didn't believe her." Seifer shook his head and straightened, moving away as he chuckled. "Chicken-wuss with a librarian." He barked out a laugh.

Zell frowned after him.

I watched his profile. "Zell?" I asked timidly.

Zell looked back over at me and grinned. "We better hurry up."

I blinked up at him. "How do you do that?"

Zell urged me toward the infirmary again. "Do what?"

"Let it all go like that? It's like... it's like water off a turtle shell."

Zell shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't worry about it. Seif's always been that way. Why should I let him get to me like I used to? Not worth it."

I adjusted my hold on my t-shirt and swimsuit as I stared down at them. "That's kind of what it's like for me... The opposite, I mean."

"What?"

"I..." I took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "I let what everyone else thinks get to me. I worry about it all the time."

"How come?"

I looked over at him. Zell watched me very closely. "I want to... I don't know. I guess I want everyone to like me. I don't like having enemies, or making people mad, or hurting people's feelings, or making them uncomfortable..."

"Sally, that's not your job. You've got to be yourself. If you stress about how everyone else is going to take what you do or say, you'll be 100 by the time you're 20."

I sighed and looked away. "I know, but... like I said, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"So don't," Zell told me as he gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze. "They'll let you know if you do. Then you can apologize. But you shouldn't stuff everything just so someone you don't even know can have an easy life. They wouldn't do it for you, and they probably don't care you're doing it for them."

"I'll try."

Zell gave my ponytail a gentle tug. "You've got to stand up for yourself, Sally. There's nothing wrong with doing that. And I'm going to keep pushing boundaries until you do."

"Okay," I whispered, still not raising my gaze from the floor.

"Come on, Sally. Stop stressing and just relax. Remember in Timber and Balamb? You had a blast."

I smiled as I nodded, glancing over at him. "I did."

Zell grinned. "See? You were being yourself and having a lot of fun, too. Just do that."

I nodded again. "You'll have to keep reminding me, Zell. I always forget."

"Sure I'll remind ya," he said with another squeeze to my shoulders. "What are friends for?"

I rested my head against him. "You and Selphie are my best friends," I whispered.

"But I get the fringe benefits."

I pushed away with a laugh and a gentle slug to his side. "Zell," I scolded.

Zell grabbed at me. I shrieked and dodged as I headed toward the Infirmary at a run. "No running in the halls, candidate Regal," he called after me.

I smiled and slowed to a dutiful walk, Zell falling into step beside me to take hold of my hand. "You better watch it, candidate, or I'll keep you after class."

My smile widened. "You're not my Instructor."

Zell snapped his fingers. "Damn. Forgot." He glanced down at me. "Well, don't make me take steps."

I giggled and sent him a sidelong glance. "Me?" Though it was fun to see what he would do.

Zell grinned and reached out to hold the door of the infirmary open for me. I passed by, reluctantly releasing his hand. "Why don't you go get changed? I'll make sure Doc knows we're here and check the temp of the water."

I nodded and stepped behind a curtain. The t-shirt and swimsuit were tossed onto the bed and then I set to stripping and changing while debating with myself whether or not to wear the t-shirt. The swimsuit was a modest one, my mom had seen to that, but it was flattering in all the right places. She'd seen to that, too. It wasn't frilly, but it wasn't boring either. It was simple. It covered everything while showing only what needed to be shown.

I flushed as I adjusted the straps, staring at the t-shirt.

"Did you fall in?" Zell asked, sniggering.

I giggled. "No."

Then the smile vanished, and I bit my lower lip and put my hands on my hips. I knew it wouldn't be a big deal if I wore it. Besides, the minute it got wet it would be as if I wasn't. I sighed. _You know you'd even wear it at home, Sally. You're modest. You always have been. 'Don't sweat it.'_ I smiled, gave a shrug, and then slipped into the t-shirt.

It was a simple one that covered my butt and said 'beach bunny' across the front. It was cute. I liked it. It was 'me'.

I slipped past the curtain to the sound of a whistle. I smiled and flushed as I moved toward the far end of the Infirmary. Zell sat comfortably within the bubbling water of the spa, his arms draped along the fiberglass walls. _Shirtless..._ I gulped and lowered my gaze.

"Model it, Meg. Come on. You know you want to."

My lips twitched in a smile before I stuck my tongue out at him. Then I climbed the steps on the side, noticed how quickly Zell moved over to make sure I didn't fall in, and carefully submerged my feet into the steaming water.

My eyes widened. "Yow. That's hot."

"Seriously? Let me check again." Zell leaned over and checked the thermostat. "103. That's about normal." He looked back over at me with a reassuring smile. "Give it a second or two. We're supposed to wet ourselves down first. I always skip that part." Zell motioned for me to come a step further in.

I did with a cringe and an "ow ow ow ow."

"Stay right there. Let me get a bowl..." Zell reached over behind the spa and picked up a metal bowl. He submersed it under the water. "We'll wet you down a little first. Maybe that'll take off the shock." Zell brought up the bowl full of water and then stood and moved closer. "Here. Lean over the tub a little more. I'm gonna dump this over ya."

I did as I was told, closing my eyes and holding my breath.

"Here it comes," Zell warned.

Then the water cascaded over my head and down my body. I sucked in a breath, but it wasn't as hot as I thought it would be. My feet, on the other hand, were stinging and felt pink, if that was possible.

"You okay?"

I nodded, wiping the wetness from my face as I smiled over at him. "That was kinda weird."

Zell grinned as he set the bowl aside. "Come on. Give it another shot. Maybe that helped."

"Okay." I stood and stepped the rest of the way in. The water was still hot, but not as burning as before. "It did."

Zell sat back down, still smiling. He gestured at me. "Come sit over here."

I sat down on the bottom step instead, the water bubbling up to my chin. "I think I'll stay here for a bit."

Zell laughed. "Figures you'd stay close to the exit. You think I'm gonna dunk ya."

I sat on my hands. "That's not it." I watched my legs float up until my toes peeked out of the water. "I'm just..." _I'm just trying to get used to the idea that I'm really here with you. In a swimsuit. In a spa. Hanging out. Laughing. Teasing. Just relaxing and being... me._ It hadn't happened before.

There sounded a slosh as Zell moved to sit beside me. His legs and toes floated up beside mine. "Just what?"

I blew at some foam and gave a slight shrug. I wasn't sure how to 'just say' some things. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I didn't know what I wanted to say or how to say it. I stared at his cute toes, kept feeling his gaze stray to my face, and released a slow sigh. "To tell the truth, I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about anything."

Zell chuckled. "Quis says I do that all the time."

I giggled and moved my gaze to him. Zell's face glistened with perspiration and spa water, and his normally spiked hair was slicked back away from his face. Zell looked so different while still being Zell. Still smiling. Still taking things as they came. Still as accepting as ever. Still teaching me more things than I thought he could teach.

Zell grinned. I smiled back at him. "Can I have that back-rub now?"

Zell's grin melted to another chuckle and a smile. "Sure. Let's move over here." He moved to where he had sat before. I followed. "Turn around and sit yourself right here in front. There ya go. Now just relax and breath easy. There ya go."

I closed my eyes with a deep exhalation of breath, listening to his anecdotes of classes as a candidate with a smile and a very vivid imagination.

* * *

Next


	2. Working It Out

_(I apologize in advance for the long chapters.)_

* * *

Chapter Two

.: Working It Out :.

I stared at the ceiling of my room for about 3 hours before my alarm went off. Why? Because of a single thought and the ripples that came after a realization finally hit me...

Zell was my boyfriend.

Zell was my boyfriend.

Zell was my boyfriend.

Of course I was shocked. After all, why would Zell want to go out with someone as timid as me when he was so outgoing and so... so... _Zell?_ But that wasn't what had me wide-awake from 2 o'clock in the morning.

We were going to work out.

We'd worked out before, certainly, but... Zell was my boyfriend now.

I slapped my hand on my forehead so hard it stung. What was the big deal? Well, workouts with Zell and me the week before involved a lot of body contact as he worked on my balance and my coordination. We sparred to work on defense, too, and to get me used to different parts of my body.

Add the 'boyfriend-girlfriend' factor, and... well...

_...oh boy..._

I could just imagine a whole bunch of things, especially with how 'wired' and 'touchy' he'd been the day before, and how much I had liked it while being embarrassed by it at the same time. How in the world was I going to survive my first workout session with him as his girl-friend?

This was Zell.

Releasing a very deep and very long breath, I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed to stare at my toes and wonder what I was going to do. _Just act normal?_ But I didn't know what normal was when I had a boyfriend like Zell. How did someone act normal when they were going to be sparring with their boyfriend?

And he was so cute!

I whimpered, giving my braid a tug as I forced myself to stand and go through my morning routine. I was putting on my sweatshirt after braiding my wet hair when there was a recognizable knock on the door. There was no way I could walk over and open it at first. I mean, all I could do was stare while visualizing Zell's smiling face on the other side and once more wondering how I would work out with my boyfriend when I could barely act like a _girlfriend_ to my boyfriend!

The knock sounded again and I twitched.

"Sally? You awake?"

Before, he'd always met me in the Training Center. Now... He was meeting me here and walking me places if he could. To class. To work. To lunch or dinner... "Y-Yeah," I squeaked out, knowing he more than likely couldn't hear me. _Come on, Sally. You've made it this far. Just relax!_

No stressing.

Letting out a quick breath, I forced my feet to move toward the door, and my hand to reach out to twist the knob. To my surprise, Zell was leaning against the far wall, his hands in his pockets and his left foot resting back against the wall as he simply smiled. I blushed and smiled back.

"Mornin', beach bunny. Thought I was gonna have to go looking for ya."

"Beach- What happened to Meg?"

"After seeing you in a wet T-shirt that says beach bunny? Nothing doing."

I flushed but ignored it. I knew Zell said things like that just to get the reaction. "I like Meg," I told him quietly.

Zell smirked. "I'm not saying I'll never use it. Depends." Then he pushed from the wall and sauntered up to me, motioning toward me with a lift of his chin while keeping his hands in his pockets. "Got everything?"

Wordlessly nodding, I pulled the door closed, my hand gripping the knob a moment before facing him to give yet another timid smile. _Just relax. You guys have fun when you work out, and you can't do that if you're freaking out!_

As we walked down the dorm hall toward the main corridor, Zell gave my arm a nudge with his elbow, drawing my gaze. "You okay?"

I didn't want to risk the squeak, so I only nodded while fisting my hands in my sweatshirt pockets and wondering how to ask something like 'How are we going to do this now?' and not certain if I would survive the embarrassment. Our workout sessions had already had some pretty embarrassing moments of unintentional contact.

Flushing a different shade of red than I had ever done in my life, I looked away.

I couldn't believe how quiet we were on the way from the dorms to the Training Center. Of course, like I'd said, Zell usually met me there, so I was used to walking it alone. And when we walked anywhere together - before and after being boyfriend/girlfriend - we usually chatted about his class that day, work in the library, or something else. This silence was so icky, and I had no idea what to do to make it different. Of course, maybe it wasn't icky for Zell? Maybe I was the one being paranoid?

I wouldn't put it past me. I mean, I was a bookworm and he was... Zell.

We turned down the main corridor toward the Training Center, still silent. When I realized I was clenching my jaw as well as my fists, I forced myself to release a calming breath and tried to push the stress out of my head. _Come on, Sally. If you're stressing like this, he'll know it the minute he puts your butt in the dirt._ And then he would ask me what the problem was, not taking 'nothing' for an answer.

I let out another breath, and then a third. All slow and rhythmic like what Zell had taught me to get my 'center' and focus right where it needed to be. I think Zell sent me some sidelong glances, but I couldn't be sure because I was trying to not think about anything but keeping the panic at bay.

I really did not like tough situations.

Turning down the side hall to the Training Center, I noticed my step forward had turned into more of a shuffle. Zell sent me a glance I couldn't help but notice this time, and adjusted his step to stay even with me. _Oh man, oh man, oh man,_ was my mantra now because I had no idea what else to think.

Or do.

_sigh_

We stepped into the grassy 'lobby' of the Training Center and I stopped. I just couldn't move another step. I could vaguely hear Zell stripping out of his sweatshirt to his 'Balamb Rocks!' t-shirt and then checking the laces on his shoes. But I couldn't do anything but clench and unclench my hands in my pockets as I stared blankly at a little rock about 12 inches in front of my foot. Then I heard Zell doing his usual stretches, and his shadow-boxing to warm up, and then felt his eyes on me.

I think every inch of my skin had a goose-bump on it.

"Problem?" Zell asked, the question making me twitch out of my catatonic state and somewhat quickly shake my head while clearing my throat and stepping forward. I was walking about as stiff as a popsicle stick person... er... yeah.

To my surprise and dread, Zell caught me by the arm as I was about to walk past him.

"Hold up there, shy girl," he said quietly. "You're walking like you're made of cardboard. What's up?"

I twitched, wished I hadn't - of course - and started worrying my lower lip as Zell kept hold of my arm, kept standing close, and kept watching every little body movement. There was no way for me to know how to explain that I didn't know how to... well... I didn't know how to do this workout thing now that we were boyfriend/girlfriend because I didn't want something bad to happen. Or him to... think something... about me or the situation... or...

_Yeah. I know. It sounds lame and silly and I'm worrying too much._

"Sally," Zell prompted.

And I couldn't tell if it was my imagination or not that he sounded a little like an instructor again. Which, of course, made me stiffen up a little more and cringe. I really hated being 'fragile' sometimes.

Zell scrubbed at his scalp as he released my arm. Then he released a fast breath and gave my arm a nudge while saying, "Come on. Let's take a walk," and getting me - somehow - to follow him into the Training Center.

When the steel doors closed behind us, I twitched again. And when Zell took an almost cautious hold of my hand, that had me biting my lower lip and whispering "I'm sorry," because of how bad I was probably freaking him out.

Especially if he couldn't figure out what the problem was.

Since coming back from the second Sorceress War, I'd noticed him to watch people's body language more often. Not as much as Sub-Lt. Commander Seifer did, who seemed able to see everything - which was probably one of the reasons he scared me so much.

"So what's the problem, Sally? You said you'd been studying the specs. You were ready for this. Remember?"

I very slightly nodded, whispering, "I know," while trying desperately to figure out how to tell him what the 'problem' was. Did I even really know? "I am."

"Okay, so what's got you knotted up like who-knows-what? The way you are, you wouldn't be able to do a somersault."

I reluctantly smiled as I looked over at him. Sure enough, his expression showed concern and confusion. They mixed together to make him look so much like a lost little boy that it tugged at my heart-strings. "I..."

"You...?" Zell prompted.

But why did I need to tell him anything? It would just cause him stress.

"Want me to go over it with you step-by-step?" he offered.

"Um..." And if I was being so silly, why should both of us stress about it? It was dumb, I knew it, but I was such a worry-wart... Shaking my head, I said, "I'm just really nervous." Which was partially true. Just not about 'Quick Silver'. I had that down pat.

On paper, at least.

"You don't need to be nervous about anything, Meg," Zell told me, visibly relaxing. "Come on. I've never made you feel like a loser or anything, have I?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, then. Just chill and work-out with me. It'll be fine."

And even though I knew he didn't mean it for the same thing I needed to hear it for, it worked just the same. I offered a smile and a little nod while giving his hand a tight squeeze and repeating _'just chill and work out with me'_ as my new mantra. I really liked working out with Zell, and that was all I had to focus on. Just him and me... I nodded again, even saying "Okay," in a quiet voice.

Zell smiled, gave my hand a firm squeeze, and then released it to point at me. "Okay. Let's jog around the T.C. a bit to get you warmed up and loosened up. Then I'll help you with your stretches and we'll get started."

I nodded again, trying to keep my mind from thinking about what 'help you with your stretches' entailed, and just fell into step beside him as he set the pace for the jog. _No thinking, Sally. Your workouts are easy._ Relatively speaking. _So just go with it. If something happens, just let him know then. Don't be freaking about it before._ It sounded so easy, and I never did anything the easy way.

Zell, true to himself, would occasionally purposefully run into me as we jogged around. Which would, of course, make me complain and protest, and tell him to "Stop!" while loving how he tried to get me to loosen up. He had started doing something like this every workout session. I only didn't know what it would be until he did it.

Then it was time to do my pre-workout stretches, the ones he always helped me with to make sure I utilized my full range of motion in both passive and active ranges. That was when I tensed up a little, immediately telling myself to _Chill_ when I noticed him send me a questioning glance.

It wasn't that Zell had to touch me in... personal areas or anything to do the stretches. No, no, no. He really only had to hold my wrist, or my knee or ankle, or something like that while making me use the full range of motion of my muscles. Both when I was relaxed and when I was doing it myself. It was just that the warmth and pressure of his hand was different now that he knew that I liked him, and that I knew he... he liked me. You know?

Sure I was wearing sweats and a sweatshirt, but I knew they were going to come off eventually because of the workout (Yes, I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt!). Then it would be hand on bare skin, and... well... I didn't know what to expect. I mean, I knew what to expect for me because I'd been dealing with it since that first workout. But him? No. I had no clue. And I felt bad that something I might do might make him... well... I don't know.

"Sally," Zell directed, expression a little stern as I looked up from him working the flexion/extension of my knee. "Relax."

I flushed and mumbled, "Sorry," letting out a deep breath as he kept working the motion of my knees.

We were sitting in a grassy portion of the Training Center, me sitting back with my hands behind and enjoying the feel of the grass in my fingers and the breeze on my face... It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining, and the wind was making the trees rustle and the rings of Garden make that wind-chime sound that always sounded so beautiful.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and let out another deep breath.

"There ya go, girl. Geez. Been trying to get that stretch for five minutes at least."

Opening my eyes, I ducked my head between my shoulders and met his gaze. "Oops."

Zell shook his head while chuckling, finishing the leg stretches and altering his position to sit up by me and start on my shoulder and arm. While it looked like he was really focusing completely on what he was doing with my wrists, elbows, and shoulder, I kept getting the prickles and goose-bumps that let me know he was watching my profile. That made me focus even more on calming down and just not thinking about it. What happened, happened. _Right?_ I caught myself biting my lip and quickly stopped, my glance toward Zell meeting his glance toward me.

I flushed, smiled, and looked away.

Zell hesitated for a quick second before adjusting his position more, and then softly brushing my braid behind my back so that he wouldn't pull my hair while rotating my shoulder. I closed my eyes and released a slow breath, repeating my mantra of _'just chill and work out with me'_. It couldn't be that hard.

What seemed an hour later, the stretches were done and Zell was helping me to my feet. He'd fallen quiet again. Which was odd, because he should have been refreshing my memory on 'Quick Silver's specs and what step of it we were going to work on first.

"Let's do some sparring today," he said suddenly. "You're not ready for 'Quick Silver' yet."

I blinked, fully focusing on his face as I said "What?"

Zell shook his head, expression serious as he rested his hands on his hips. "You're not ready. You're still tensing up, which is blasting your range of motion and flexibility. You've got to be top to do QS."

"But I am ready!" I protested, immediately shielding my mouth and leaning slightly back.

"Okay." Zell set-up his infamous duel stance. "Hit me."

I blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, Sally. You think you're ready, so set yourself and hit me because I don't believe it."

Worrying my lower lip, I held his gaze for longer than I thought I would. I mean, I couldn't believe he was doing this... But there he was - full instructor mode and daring me to hit him, to prove that I could handle this move that I knew backwards and forwards.

Lowering my eyes, I released a soft breath and struggled out of my sweatshirt while giving myself a pep talk. What I told myself I had no idea, but it made me feel a little better as I set aside my sweatshirt and then set my stance.

_...oh man_-

I barely had the thought in my head before Zell had acted and now held me by the shirt-front. I blinked up into his stern expression, eyes wide.

"Focus," he directed.

Barely able to nod when I realized his breath smelled like a jelly donut, I did my best.

Zell held me for a second longer before setting me back, stepping a short distance away, and once more setting his stance. "Focus," he repeated.

I was able to nod a bit better this time, took some breaths as I set my stance, and then grabbed at my concentration. _You do this, Sally!_ One last breath out and I was as ready as I would get.

_"Should I wait for it to attack?" "Why? Do it yourself."_ So I did.

Now, you've got to realize that Zell was the Duel specialist. I had only been watching his classes since he returned from the second Sorceress War, reading the articles I knew he read in Combat King, and then working out with him for the past week. Not even that long. So I didn't have any set moves yet. 'Quick Silver' was going to be my first one. I only had basic Duel training, my gymnastic moves, and then my memories of Zell's classes.

I basically had to improvise in order to try and get a hit.

Improvise against Zell.

Zell Dincht.

But I did what I could. Using what my body knew. Focusing my power and my strength the same time I used my balance and motor coordination to the best of my limited ability. When I had to backflip away in order to deflect an attempted strike, I thought _Use it,_ moments before my body did what it remembered of 'Quick Silver'.

Next thing I knew, Zell was on the floor, me kneeling beside him, and my fist was on his chest as I blinked down at him.

He grinned up at me. "See?"

Gasping, "Oh my gosh, Zell, are you okay Did I hurt you I didn't hurt you, did I Please say I didn't hurt you?" I helped him sit up.

"Tch! I'm fine," he said, even as he rubbed at the sternum portion of his chest while giving a slight cough. Then he grinned at me. "That was sweet, Meg! You pulled it off without a hitch!"

But he still rubbed at his chest. "Are you sure you're okay? Here. Let me see. Maybe I need to get some ice from the Infirmary," I lifted his shirt and sucked in a breath at the red spot. "Oh no... it's all red, and I bet it stings, too. Oh man. I'm sorry, Zell. I didn't know what I was doing, I just did it because you said I was supposed to hit you and that I had to prove I was ready for the move, and I knew I was ready... Oh man..." I reached out and lightly touched the red spot, which was warmer than the rest of his chest. "Oh man..." I sniffed.

"Sally..." Zell pulled his shirt down, the action drawing my gaze. "I'm fine."

"But-"

"Nope," Zell interrupted, standing and pulling me to my feet. "I'm okay, you did what I told you, and you proved that you were ready for it." He gave my hands several pressures as I continued to look up at him with my sad expression as I worried my lip. "Now come on. Let's do that again. You did some pretty awesome sequences that I want to get down for another move. They were those arm combos. Perfect for the 'Hell Strike' name I came up with last night."

"But what about..."

" 'Quick Silver'? Man, girl, you've got that one. Sure we can do it again to keep it fresh, but I want to figure out the sequence for 'Hell Strike' first. You nearly got me a couple times there, you were so quick."

Flushing with the praise, I clasped my hands in front of me. "Thank you, but... I don't remember what I did."

"Oh sure I know that. We don't have anything set for you yet, but you've been doing that combo pretty regular since we started working out."

I blinked, surprised. "Really?"

"Yep. Now come on. Let's do some more of that sparring and see if we can figure it out. Just do stuff and don't think. Okay?"

Don't think. That was what I 'did' when I had gotten in that shot... _Okay. So... Just don't think?_ If I could do it once, I could do it again.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Zell grinned and gave me a gentle chuck on the chin before stepping back and setting his stance. "Okay, Meg. Whenever you're ready."

Working out with Zell had been the one thing I had daydreamed for my entire crush, and now it was happening. Not only that, we were boyfriend/girlfriend.

_Zell's my boyfriend..._

I set my stance, smiling for only one moment more before turning my brain off...

...onto that one very happy thought.

"Sally."

I voiced a startled yelp as I straightened from leaning toward my computer monitor. When I glanced to my left, I gave a surprised blink. "Instructor Trepe. What can I do for you?"

Quistis absently tapped on the counter of my 'desk' in the library with a solitary finger, which she dutifully watched. "I'm sorry about being a bitch before."

I blinked yet again before lowering my attention to the desk top. I picked at a corner and shrugged. "It's okay." I mean, I knew how cranky I was after Zack, my older brother of 8 1/2 years, pulled a prank. And knowing Zell, it was probably a 'whopper'.

"Being pathetic is okay?" Quistis scoffed. "It's no one's fault but mine that I'm..." Quistis shook her head and released a deep breath. "You and me are a lot alike, Sally," she confessed quietly. "I had a crush on someone..."

She nearly snorted. Then she looked up and met my gaze. "On Squall. Okay? I had a crush on Squall for years. I don't know why. I never told him, either. Then Rinoa came into his life and it was 'save Rinoa, save Rinoa, save Rinoa'. He risked his life for her more than once. Me? I had to save my own butt."

She shook her head again, her gaze focusing on her tapping finger. "I guess I was in denial that our past at the orphanage didn't mean anything to him. We're friends. That's it. That's all it will ever be. He and I just don't have enough in common. And I don't accept him for who he is. Not like Rinoa. I tried too hard to change him. She just listens."

I watched Quistis' face and saw my own expression not so many days before I had told Zell just how I felt. The only difference being that Squall didn't feel anything for her but friendship. "I'm sorry it didn't work out," I said softly. And I really was.

She shrugged, raising her focus from the counter. "Don't be. Squall never did get my sense of humor. Always irritated him. Thought I was making fun of him all the time. Who knows? Maybe I was because he never paid attention to me." Quistis looked over at me. "You're lucky, Sally. Really, really lucky."

I nodded as I swallowed hard. "I know," I whispered.

"And I'm sorry I sprung it on Zell like that. Like I said, I acted a bitch because I was mad... But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I was telling him when you came in," I said softly. Then I gave a shrug. "I just had to tell him a little differently."

I could feel Quistis examining my face. "How in the world do you do it? Doesn't he drive you crazy?"

I blinked and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Zell. Him and his... I don't know what a person calls it. The only time he's even a little serious is when he's on a mission. Otherwise he's hyperactive, irresponsible, annoyingly positive, and doesn't let anything bother him. Well, except for some of Seifer's practical jokes. He's not exactly the brightest candle in the church, either." Quistis motioned toward me. "You're intelligent. Not exactly aggressive or outgoing..."

"Not Zell's type," I whispered. And, boy, did I know. _Why do you think it took me more than 3 years to get up the nerve?_

Quistis released a quick breath. "I never knew Zell had a type. Maybe Selphie, at one time, but it seemed to me he treated girls the same as guys. He's not exactly very sensitive."

I cleared my throat. "I just let him be himself," I said, still almost in a whisper. "He does the same with me. We're friends, and we like the other for who they are." I cleared my throat again, feeling the blush rise to dangerous levels. "We have fun together. That's all."

Quistis continued to watch me. "You like it when he pushes your boundaries, don't you? You like being pulled out of your shell."

"It has its moments." I reluctantly smiled as I peeked up at her. "But if I give him an inch, he takes a mile."

Quistis smiled, and then she chuckled. "I can see that." She reached out and gave my hand a squeeze. "Good for you, Sally. I'm glad you said something. It's more than what I've ever done."

I flushed. "Thank you, Instructor Trepe."

"Call me Quistis." Then she turned and walked out.

I heard Zell give her a passing greeting, to which she grumbled a response - she was probably still annoyed at his attempted prank - and then there was silence. Zell probably watched her leave while rubbing at the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what he could do to make it up to her. I smiled and packed up my stuff.

"I'm going, Val. See you at the movie tonight?" There came a muffled and indistinguishable reply from the other side of the library as I slung my bag onto my shoulder.

Zell entered the library, looking fabulous in jeans and a sweatshirt, and came to lean against the counter. "Hey, beach bunny."

Flushing with all the visions of fun and laughter from that morning, I came around the counter with a soft "Hi, Zell."

Zell relieved me of my bag to sling it over his own shoulder, and then took hold of my hand while sending me a wink.

Making our way from the library to the dorms - to get our blankets and pillows - I sent him a sidelong glance. "Please tell me you're not sore."

"Wha?" Zell focused on me, expression showing confusion. "Sore? What do you mean?"

My eyes drifted to that remembered red spot on his chest as I very hesitantly reached out a finger to point. "Remember?"

He looked down. "Oh! Right." Grinning, he gave my hand a squeeze as he once more met my gaze. "Nah. I told you I'm fine."

But I didn't believe him. I could just imagine him with a bruise, sitting at his desk holding an ice bag to his chest.

"Meg, I'm fine. Geez!" He laughed and draped an arm around my shoulders to draw me close. "I told ya, it takes more than that to break me."

Sending his chest another quick glance, I released a breath and said, "Okay."

Zell once more took up my hand. "Quis wasn't giving you a hard time, was she?"

I smiled, loving the fact he wanted to protect me from stuff. "No. She apologized."

"Seriously? Cool." He sent me a glance. "She still pissed at me about the Zone prank thing?"

I sent Zell a reassuring smile. "A little, more than likely. I know I would be, especially if I thought the person did it just for laughs, which my brother has done before." _I'm having a conversation like this with Zell Dincht?_

Zell nodded and looked away with a cutely adorable expression of guilt that tugged at my heart. "Yeah. I guess I can see that. Geez. Not one of the brightest things I've done. Huh?"

My lower lip quivered and I gave his hand a squeeze. "Zell, just give her a bit to cool off," I said softly. He met my gaze. "Then you can try and apologize again."

He nodded, expression still serious. "It wasn't just about the laughs, Sally. I seriously was trying to help Zone out."

"And she'll understand that," I assured. "After all, she knows you."

Zell grinned and wrapped his arm around me. "Not half as good as you do."

I flushed. _Warm fuzzies!_

"So... How close do I get to sit next to ya, anyway?"

I would have laughed at him, but I knew he was being serious. I liked knowing he did his best to help me feel more comfortable with the idea of... 'us'. "We'll take it as it goes, I guess," I said quietly.

"Cool. I can do that."

I giggled and looked over at him. "Try not to push too many boundaries, though. Okay?"

Zell chuckled. "Okay, okay. No snapping, no pinching, no groping. Got it."

I giggled again. "Now that I've taken all your fun."

Zell grinned over at me. "Nah. Just made it more of a challenge." His grin faded. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"If someone asks, what am I supposed to say again?"

"Asks?" I wrinkled my nose as I met his gaze. "Asks about what?"

"Us."

I blinked. "What do you mean? Just say whatever you want."

"You sure?"

I smiled. "Well, as long as it's not something completely ridiculous."

"You'll give me 'the look' if I step out of line, right?"

I giggled. "Oh, Zell. I won't humiliate you. At least, I'll try not to."

Zell's expression relaxed. "Hey. That's all I needed to know."

Zell let go of my hand when we reached my dorm room, so I dug my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door, absently informing, "I'll be right out."

"You mean I can't watch?"

My jaw dropped and my fingers stopped working the key as I looked over at Zell's semi-serious face with wide eyes. "I'm changing my clothes, Zell. Of course you can't watch!"

He snapped his fingers and then crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Man. I don't get any fun."

I slugged his arm. "You saw me in a swimsuit, Mr. Dincht. That's all the fun you get."

"What? You were wearing a t-shirt over it," Zell complained.

I opened the door and put my keys back in my pocket. "That isn't my problem. Wait here. I'll be out in a little bit." I snickered as I closed the door.

True to my word, I changed and had my hair combed in less than 10 minutes.

I opened the door to let him in and turned away. "Help me grab-" Suddenly arms lifted me. I squealed. "Zell Dincht! Put me down!"

"You told me to help you grab." Zell set me on my feet again. "Didn't I grab the right thing?"

I turned, forcing a scowl as I put my fists on my hips. He looked adorably serious and confused. "Blankets and pillows, mister. Not me."

"How come?" Zell asked with a somewhat innocent expression. "You feel better."

"Zell!" I protested, flushing molten.

Zell grinned.

I pointed at him. "You are impossible." _ Absolutely adorable, but impossible nonetheless._

Zell stepped up to me, taking hold of my pointing finger and using it to pull me close. "Yep," he admitted as his arms went around me. "That's me."

I blinked up at him. Then I lowered my eyes with a self-conscious clearing of my throat. "Could you please help gather my extra pillows and a couple blankets?" I whispered.

"Sure," Zell said. And his tone was actually soft and quiet.

I smoothed some imaginary wrinkles from the front of his dark blue sweatshirt. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The ends of my lips twitched upward, and I raised my gaze from his shirt. Zell still stared down at me, smiling. I giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just like looking at ya." Zell grinned. "Sounds kinda corny, huh?"

My eyes misted as my smile wavered. "No."

Zell's grin faded. "Oh geez. Don't cry, Sally."

I sniffed and sent him a teary smile. "Sorry. I... That was the sweetest thing you could have said," I whispered. I wrapped him up in a hug and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"Well then what are-"

"Because that's what I do," I said, giggling. "Shy people have a tendency of bawling at the weirdest things."

Zell chuckled. "Oh."

I yawned suddenly, immediately giggling as I stepped back. "I guess I'm tired from this morning, so I hope I stay awake for the movie. I've heard it's good, filled with car chases, punching fights, and lots of things blowing up. Your favorite kind of movie."

Zell grinned. "Well come on, sleepy head. We better get our stuff and get over to the Quad before all the good seats are taken."

We gathered the extra pillows and blankets and passed to the hallway beyond. Zell took the blankets and pillows from me, adjusting them in his arms as I locked the door. Then I looped my arm through his and matched his easy stride. _I guess being shy's not so bad. Just a challenge. An obstacle to climb over to get to the good stuff._ Zell being the good stuff, of course.

Zell kept quiet, so I looked over at him. "What's the matter?" I asked when I saw his serious expression.

"Huh?" Zell met my gaze. "Matter? What d'ya mean?"

I pointed at him. "You were all serious. You okay?"

"Sure." Zell grinned. "Can we make out?"

I gasped and flushed, saved any response by the laughing tone of "I wouldn't recommend it," sounding behind us.

Zell looked over his shoulder while I tried to grab my wits and imagination back from how it would feel to make out with Zell Dincht at a movie under blankets- _Sally!_ I released my hold on Zell's arm to clench my hands behind my back as we stopped to face the approaching pair of Cmdr. Squall and Rinoa.

I can't think of him other than 'Cmdr. Squall'.

"Why not, Squall?" Zell protested. "It's fun, and you and Rinoa do it all the time."

Cmdr. Squall's lips lifted in a slight smile, but he didn't answer. He only looked over at me in my humiliation... Okay, so it wasn't really humiliation.

"Hi, Sally. Good job on your Fire Cavern score. Rinoa," he said as he looked to the pretty and slim brunette beside him, "this is Sally Regal. Remember?"

Rinoa smiled, and it brightened her already pretty face. She extended a hand as she stepped forward. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

I took her hand, flushing as we shook. "Nice to meet you, too." Although I'd met her in the library before, giving them the Mega Phoenix. It was okay that she forgot. Most people did.

"Aren't you the one that gave us that Mega Phoenix?"

I blinked and Zell grinned. "Yep." He nudged my arm with his shoulder. "That's, Meg."

Rinoa released my hand, still smiling, and looked over at Zell. "Meg? How cute."

"Short for Mega Phoenix," Squall informed as he stepped forward.

Zell looked at Squall with an expression of amazement. "Hey. How'd you know?"

I giggled. Squall laughed. "It's kind of obvious, Zell," he said. He nudged Rinoa's arm. "Come on. If we don't go now, all the best seats will be gone."

"Oh. Alright." She looped her hands around Squall's arm, sending a smile over her shoulder at me and Zell. "Come and sit by us. Okay?"

I nodded and watched them head for the Quad. "I always liked her. I'm glad her and Squall are working it out."

"Yeah. Me, too. She's grown up a lot since we first met her. She was a little annoying back then."

"I guess all of us can be," I admitted. I sent him a glance. "Although you were only cute," I told him, flushing a bright red.

"Cute?" Zell grinned. "Hey. I'm cute."

I giggled. "Didn't you know that?"

"Nope."

I gave into an urge and stepped on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Well, you are." Then I gave his spike a gentle tug and wrinkled my nose at him. "Painfully so." _Sally Regal?_

"I like it when you do that," Zell said suddenly.

I blinked at him. "Do what?"

"Get aggressive." Zell wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I think I'm rubbing off on ya."

I flushed and wrapped an arm around him before we stepped again toward the Quad. "And it's no wonder," I said softly, "with your need for constant contact."

Zell gave me a nudge. "Hey. I don't need constant contact from everybody."

I smiled, and the blush deepened as I glanced over at him. "Thanks."

He grinned.

We stepped down the steps into the Quad, immediately welcomed by both Rinoa and Selphie's arms in the air. Selphie and Irvine sat on one side of Rinoa and Squall, but there was enough space that Zell and I could sit between. Zell and I moved forward, me not feeling up to the task of releasing his arm, and headed toward the pairs. Thankfully, neither of them made any comment.

I released Zell's arm, freeing him of one of the thicker blankets to fold it in half and then spread it on the ground. Then he and I arranged the pillows against the newly built wall and lowered ourselves onto the space, gathering blankets around us to block the night chill and hide the unexpected position I was in. Zell had somehow guided me to lean against his chest while sitting between his bent legs - yes, I said between - with his arms very snugly surrounding me.

"Is that okay?" he whispered.

I sighed with a silly smile as I snuggled in. "Perfect." Where shy 'Sally Regal' had gone, I had no idea.

Zell chuckled.

I heard a stifled giggle and glanced to my right. Rinoa and Cmdr. Squall were in a very similar situation and position.

Rinoa met my gaze and smiled. "You guys are cute together."

I flushed, as I always did when a cue was spoken, and smiled. "Thank you," I whispered. _We're cute together! We're cute together!_ It would be my new life's motto. "So are you," I told her. Truthfully, too, because I don't remember ever seeing the Commander that... relaxed.

Rinoa snuggled back the same as I had done, resting her head back on Cmdr. Squall's chest. "Thanks." Cmdr. Squall adjusted his arms around her under the blanket, resting his chin on her head. It was the cutest thing I could ever remember seeing.

"Hey, Sally."

I looked to my left. Selphie sat beside Irvine, his arm around her shoulders. Apparently they weren't to the same point in their relationship as Rinoa and the Commander, which made me briefly think of what Zell had asked the day before. Then Selphie gave me a bright smile and a thumbs-up, to which Irvine shook his head, chuckling.

"Everyone's gonna know now," Zell whispered in my ear.

"That's okay," I said as I looked to the movie screen ahead. "I told you that wasn't the problem."

Zell adjusted his crossed arms around me, and I could almost hear his smile as he snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets and pulled me closer against him. The movie started then, but who cared about that when I could take a nap in the circle of Zell's arms?

So I did.

I snuggled, and something else moved. My eyes snapped open and I stopped breathing. Mind searching... Memories blurred... The 'something' moved again, blaring alarms in my head when pressure tightened around and against me. I closed my eyes again, swallowing hard to gather courage before looking down. I was lying on my side, wrapped in blankets, my head on a pillow, and there was an arm... around... me... I blinked, eyes wide as I stared at the arm. It was clearly male-

Relaxing with a near giggle, I shook my head. One mystery solved. Now I had to figure out why Zell and I were asleep in the Quad. It was still on the dark side, so I couldn't tell if anyone else was still there. _Only one way to find out._

I tapped the arm surrounding me. Zell didn't respond, and his breathing remained just as deep and steady. I bit my lower lip and tried again, a little firmer. Zell stretched, and I heard him mumble something while he smacked his lips. Then his arm tightened around my mid-section.

Flushing, I took in a slow breath before carefully rotating myself around to face him. I gave his shoulder a slight nudge. No response.

"Zell," I whispered with a firmer push. "Zell, please wake up."

Zell's one arm pulled me closer as the other came to complete the circle. He mumbled something unintelligible yet again and adjusted his head on the pillow. I swallowed hard, my hand going behind me to grab his wrist and disengage one arm from its hold - desperate to keep my heart from noticing how adorable he looked when sleeping...

Zell's eyes slowly opened, and he smiled- He blinked and the smile vanished as he pulled his arms quickly away, sitting up sharply as his ears pinked. "Sorry, Sally. Fell asleep." Zell rubbed at the back of his neck with occasional glances toward me.

I smiled and sat up as well. "It's okay, Zell." I looked around. "No other blankets. Looks like everyone else stayed awake long enough to finish the movie and get dinner."

Zell stood and helped me up. "Geez. It's after one in the morning! Ma'd kill me if she found out about this."

I timidly smiled at him. "I promise I won't tell."

Zell's serious expression melted to a smile. Then he gathered up the blankets. "Thanks, but Selph'll probably blab without meaning to." He straightened, blankets and pillows in arms, and motioned to the exit with his head. "Come on. Scoot. Gotta get you to bed."

I fell into step beside him. "Not much of a first date," I observed somberly. "I'm sorry, Zell."

"Tch! What are you talking about?" He gave my arm a nudge, drawing my attention. "Taking a nap surrounded by friends having fun is just as good a first date as anything. We'll just have another one later."

I sheepishly smiled with a slight nod. "Okay, and this time I'll be sure to nap before our date."

Zell grinned. "You don't have to do that."

I giggled, stuffing my hands in my pockets with a shiver. "I knew you were going to say that," I accused.

"Uh-oh. Time to change tactics."

I shivered again, and my teeth began to chatter.

Zell's grin waned to a serious expression as he said "Hold on" and stopped to drop the pillows and blankets. He freed one from the tumbled stack and wrapped it around me. Then Zell smiled as he rubbed my upper arms. "There ya go."

I held his gaze, holding the blanket in place. "Thank you," I said softly, hoping for the coming of the felt 'mushy-moment'.

Zell smoothed some hair from my face. "Sure." His smile widened. "You've got a pillow mark on your cheek."

I giggled softly. "So do you." And I reached up to caress it with a whisper of "It's all red." Then I lowered my hand and gaze with a clearing of my throat, my cheeks flushing crimson.

Zell chuckled. "So are yours."

I snuggled into the blanket with a smile, enjoying the silence and the sound of him breathing and the warmth of his hands on my arms through the blanket...

"Sally?"

I didn't look up. "Yeah?"

"You want to go walk on the beach or something? I'm not really tired."

Neither was I. "Okay."

Zell gathered up the blankets and then walked close beside me. _Walk on the beach? The most romantic place on the planet?_ My lips were in a continual smile as we climbed the steps of the Quad and entered Balamb Garden. We didn't say anything as we navigated our way through the main corridor of Garden to the front gates. I didn't mind the silence this time, either. Usually it made me nervous or uncomfortable, I don't know why, but this didn't. I suppose I was too busy enjoying the fact that Zell really walked beside me as we approached the beach on our first date. I sighed.

Zell nudged my arm with an elbow. I looked over at him with a silly smile as my eyes crinkled at the corners. "I'm not stressing. Promise."

Zell smiled. "I know. You look different when you stress."

I blinked at him, my expression serious. "I do?"

Zell laughed. "Come on, Meg, that's a 'duh'."

I sheepishly smiled. "Did you know you rub your tattoo?"

Zell raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

I nodded, matter-of-fact. "When you're trying to figure out if you want to do something or not, you rub at it." My eyes crinkled again. "I know this'll sound mushy and corny, but I think it's cute." Zell cleared his throat and looked away, his ears flushing pink. I blinked at him. "I-I didn't m-mean to embarrass you," I whispered.

Zell's gaze moved to my face. He gave me another nudge and a reassuring smile. "Never been embarrassed before. Kinda weird feeling."

I looked down at the grass at our feet. "I get embarrassed all the time. Mostly it's because I don't want to do anything that will make me look..." I cleared my throat, "for lack of a better word, stupid."

"You've never gotten used to compliments either, I bet," Zell offered.

I shook my head. "Nope." I sent him a sidelong glance. "Neither have you."

Zell chuckled, adjusting his hold on the blankets and pillows. "When you grow up being called chicken-wuss..."

I smiled as I watched his profile in the moonlight. _I'll give you as many compliments as you need, Zell. You deserve every one of them._ "I don't think you're a chicken-wuss," I said softly.

Zell laughed - always a glorious sound in my opinion - and gave me a wonderful smile and nudge. "Yeah, but you would say that."

I giggled. "Yeah. Because it's true."

"No. Because you like me."

"Well that's a silly reason," I said, matter-of-fact.

Zell halted, his mouth gaping as he stared at me. "Huh?"

My expression was serious as I faced him. "Someone should never say something just because they like the person."

"Oh really?"

I nodded again, eyes wide with an expression of 'didn't you know'. "Of course. For example, I can say you're a stud" - my face flamed - "because I know that's not only my opinion. Selphie said it, too. I can also say you're one of the best Instructor's at Garden because I know that other people have said the same thing. I would never say something just because I like you."

Zell stared at me, and I couldn't tell if he realized I teased him or not. Teasing was still unexplored territory for me-

I saw a recognizable twinkle and took a step backward. I put my arms and hands out. "Now Zell..."

"So you don't say anything just because you like me?" He dropped the blankets and pillows with a deliberate motion, hiking up his sweatshirt sleeves as I continued to slowly back up. "Wanna bet?"

The twinkle brightened as he took one step closer. I backed off two. My lips twitched. "Zell... Come on. Play nice."

Zell wiggled his eyebrows at me, and his lips stretched in a slow grin. "You better run, beach bunny."

My eyes widened. "Uh-oh." I squealed and turned, dropping the blanket from my shoulders as I ran for the beach.

"You better move faster than that!"

I dodged to the right, ducking on impulse, and felt the **swoosh** of his arm pass my head. Giggling, I sounded another squeal as I dodged to the left. "Missed me!"

Zell's ever-familiar maniacal chuckle sounded not-so-far behind. I rolled, again keeping myself free of a reach, and hit the ground running. I dodged left and rolled again, still hearing Zell's quick steps behind. When I got to my feet this time, however, I knew Zell had me. I just couldn't run as fast.

Sure enough, Zell gently gripped an arm, quickly spinning me around and lifting me up to **thwump** me onto his shoulder.

I giggled and kicked. "Zell! Put me down!"

"Nope. Got you fair and square." Zell turned to go back the way we'd come, making his way for the stack of blankets and pillows.

I fisted his back a couple times, doing my best to play the damsel-in-distress. "Zell!"

"Nope."

And we back-and-forthed like that all the while he made his way to the blankets and pillows, scooped them up in his other hand, and then headed back to the shore. I nearly cried I laughed so hard. Then he dropped the blankets and pillows onto the beach and adjusted his hold on me so that he could set me on the ground.

Zell held onto my arms and grinned down at me. "I run pretty good for a chicken-legged spaz, huh?"

I frowned playfully, placing my hands on my hips. "You aren't a spaz, and you aren't chicken-legged either. I don't care what anyone else says."

Zell chuckled and then released my arms to sit on the ground and pull up his jeans. He looked up at me. "Sally, how can you say these aren't chicken legs?"

I crossed my arms. "Oh I don't know, because you aren't a chicken?"

Zell threw his head back and laughed. Then he grabbed hold of an arm and tugged me down beside him. His arms enfolded me in a tight hug. "See? Everybody knows I've got chicken-legs. You deny it because you like me. Admit it."

I pushed at his chest, flushing molten. "I don't admit anything," I said with a lifted chin. "You're not a chicken, therefore you can't have chicken legs."

"Come on, Sally. Admit it. You don't think I'm a spaz because you like me. It's the same reason I think you being shy is cute and not annoying, or whatever other people say."

I blinked at him, eyes wide and face pale. "A-Annoying?"

Zell's smile faded. "I'm sorry, Sally, I only wanted to... Damn." He released a deep breath. "What the hell's wrong with me?"

I looked away, and I could almost feel Zell watching my face as I stared out at the moon's reflection on the water.

"Sally, screw 'em all. If being shy in front of people is who you are, then you gotta be true to that. I don't care, and you're not as bad as you think. It just takes you a bit to warm up to people, that's all."

I silently nodded, lowering my gaze to the sand near us.

Zell released another quick breath as he withdrew his arms to just hold my upper arms with his hands. "Sally." He waited, but I didn't look up. "Come on, Sally, let it go. People are going to think what they're going to think."

I knew that was the truest statement anyone could have said.

I took in a deep breath and released it slowly before looking at him. "I know they will," I whispered.

"But it still hurts like hell," Zell stated.

I nodded, my eyes lowering again.

"Yeah. I know." Zell brushed some hair from my face, and then he guided me into a much-needed hug. "People suck sometimes."

I sniffed, giving a slight nod as I wrapped my arms around him. "Only sometimes," I whispered.

Zell chuckled. "There ya go. Look at the bright side. Good girl."

A slight smile pushed through the hurt. I pulled back and gazed up into his handsome face. "And I admit that I do say some things because I like you."

Zell grinned. "Fine with me." He motioned toward the water with his head. "Come on. Let's go get our feet wet."

My eyes crinkled at the corners as my lips lifted in a smile. "Okay."

Zell and I pulled off our shoes. Then he helped me to my feet, holding my hand as we made our way to the water's edge. The water occasionally tickled and pulled at the sand under our feet as we walked along.

That walking along with his hand holding mine was almost too much for me to believe. After all, why would someone outgoing like Zell Dincht be attracted to a shy mouse like me? It belonged in a romance-novel storyline, not in real life.

"Zell?"

His eyes moved to examine my profile. "Yeah?"

"You're not just..." I cleared my throat. _You can do this, Sally. One word at a time._ "You're... uh... You really want to... go out ... right?"

"When?"

"A-Anytime." I sent him a sidelong glance.

Zell watched my expression. "I don't know if I get what you're saying," he said slowly.

I cleared my throat yet again. "Um... I... uh..."

Zell stopped walking and faced me. "Take your time, Sally."

I rubbed at my forehead with my free hand. "I just want to make sure... um... that you..."

"That I what? That I want to go out with you?" Zell examined my down-turned face. "Sally, we've already dealt with this. Did somebody mouth off earlier about something?"

"No, I... I just want to make sure..." I finally lifted my eyes to meet his gaze. "Why... No. I mean, how come..." I released a frustrated breath. "Why me?"

"Sally, come here," Zell said with a motion for me to step closer.

I cleared my throat, resisted the temptation to pull my hand from his, and stepped a smidgen closer.

Zell took my other hand. I looked up to meet his intense eyes and didn't look away. "Sally, why shouldn't I go out with you? Because you wear t-shirts over swimsuits? Because you don't want me to grope you?"

I flushed and lowered my gaze.

"If me wanting to go out with you is weird or whatever, so what? I know I want to get to know you a lot better. Never really wanted to do that before." Zell released a hand to hold my chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting my gaze to meet his. "I like you, Sally. Why's that so hard to believe?"

"B-Because you're Z-Zell," I whispered, "and I'm the l-library girl."

Zell shook his head, lowering his fingers from my chin. "No, you're Sally Regal. You're my sparring partner. You're my friend. I'm Zell Dincht. I'm your sparring partner. I'm your friend. That's it. Just Zell and Sally. Just a boy and a girl who like hanging out and stuff." He watched me for a silent moment. I lowered my gaze. "Is this what had you stressed in the spa yesterday?"

"A little," I admitted in a whisper.

Zell released a deep breath. "Come here, you." He reached out and pulled me into a warm embrace. "Let's get mushy."

I reluctantly giggled.

"You've got to stop thinking you deserve a different kind of guy, Sally," Zell informed me; seriousness and Instructor-like tones resonated in his voice. "You get what you get. Me."

I hiccupped a tear. "Are you sure I'm not sleeping?" I whispered.

Zell chuckled and pulled back, smiling down into my face with twinkling eyes. "I could toss you into the water to prove it."

I giggled, raising my hands to wipe the tears from my face. "I know you would, too. Please don't."

"Only because you've been crying." Zell wiped another tear from my face. Then he lowered his head to place two gentle and simple kisses on my lips. When he raised his head, he brushed a couple more tears from my cheeks. "Thanks for talking about it, Sally. I can see how hard it is for ya."

I swallowed my tears and my heart as I slightly nodded.

Zell encircled my shoulders with an arm and drew me forward along the beach. "We should probably call it a day pretty quick. Don't you have to work?"

I nodded again as I wrapped my arm around his waist. I smiled. "And you've got class."

"And we have to work-out."

I rested my head against him, closing my eyes as I walked along beside him.

Zell kissed the top of my head. "We'll give it a couple more minutes."

I reached up to entwine my fingers in the dangling hand of the arm so warm and comforting around my shoulders. "Okay," I whispered.

* * *

Next


	3. Field Exam

Chapter Three

.: Field Exam :.

I stared up at the ceiling of my room with my hands behind my pillow. I had been staring at the picture of Zell - fastened there since the beginning of my crush - since Zell had left me at the door of my dorm with a smile, a touch on the nose, and a kiss longer than the normal peck.

Sleep had been chased away by that kiss.

I couldn't say that I stressed over anything, I just couldn't sleep. I wasn't over-analyzing anything either. I just stared at his picture and remembered stellar points of my three-year 'relationship' with him.

I stretched and looked over at the clock on my bedside table. _Five o'clock. I guess I should get up._ I released a deep breath just as a knock sounded on the door. I sat up and stared at it-

Knock-Knock

"Who is it?"

"It's Zell, Sally. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

I blinked at the not-so-bright tone in his voice, pinched myself to make sure I wasn't having a nightmare, and straightened my sweatshirt and leggings - I always used them as a 'nightie' - as I made my way to the door.

"Sure. I'm coming." I opened the door. Zell leaned against the frame as usual, but his expression looked troubled when he raised his gaze from the ground. "Zell? What's the matter?"

"Garden just got a request for SeeDs," he said somberly.

I would have smiled, due to the fact a request meant a field exam, but Zell's mood kept any relief firmly squashed. Instead, I stepped from my room and closed the door behind me. "Doesn't that mean I get my field exam?" I asked, carefully watching his face.

He nodded, lowering his gaze to the floor again. "Yep, but I don't like this one, Sally. I've got a bad feeling."

"Why?"

Zell looked at me. "A bunch of radicals stole some Galbadian missiles. They're holding hostages at my old orphanage."

I paled and reached out to touch his arm. "Are you okay?"

Zell nodded. "I'm fine, but I don't want you to go on this one. It's going to be… It'll be really dangerous."

"Maybe they won't assign any candidates," I assured him.

Zell shook his head and turned to lean against the door, crossing his arms. "I got the list. You're on it."

"Oh." I lowered my gaze and took in a deep breath. Then I leaned against the door beside him. "Because of my computer knowledge."

Zell gave a nod, adjusting his crossed arms even tighter. "They'll probably get you to the missiles and have you disengage the arming mechanism. That's what I would do." He moved his gaze to my profile. "I know you can handle this, but... I don't want you to go."

And I knew exactly how he felt. I had felt the same way each time he had gone on a mission. I met his gaze after releasing another deep breath. "Are you an observer?"

Zell shook his head. "No. I couldn't. I have two Fire Cavern exam-qualifiers scheduled today." He frowned and looked away. "Dammit," he muttered.

I continued to watch his profile. It hurt deep to see him like this, and I could feel my lip tremble. "Zell, I'm sure I'll be okay. There will be SeeD there watching, right?"

"Yeah, but 'SeeD watching' won't help when the damn missile blows up in your face," he said a bit harshly.

I blinked, completely surprised at his not-so take-it-as-it-goes attitude. He looked away. "Zell-"

"I'm scared, Sally," he confessed.

I blinked again, staring at him wide-eyed.

When Zell looked back over at me, a serious expression made his blue eyes black. "I think I get why Squall always kept everyone outside. It hurt too much to see them get killed. I..." He reached out to cup my face in his hand, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I don't want to see your name on the casualty list."

My throat tightened as tears brimmed, but I tried my best to give him a reassuring smile. It must have looked pretty pathetic.

Zell suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. "You be really careful, Meg. Don't forget anything we've worked on, okay?"

I squeezed my eyes closed to stifle the tears that flowed as my arms wrapped tightly around him. "I promise," I whispered in a choked voice.

Zell held me for a long time after that. It was... It was like every war movie I'd ever seen, with the hero going off to war and never coming back. When he finally pulled away, he sent me a forced smile and held my chin with his hand.

I knew he saw those movies, too.

"We can't work out today," he said quietly. "You're being shipped out at 06:00. Pack your gear and get changed. Be at the parking lot at 05:30. They'll take you to Balamb and the transport."

"All right," I whispered.

Zell stared down at me for a long second before clearing his throat and lowering his hand from my face. Then he reached behind him and pulled something from the back pocket of his worn jeans: His Ergheiz gloves. My eyes widened. "I want you to take these, Meg." He presented them to me, still not looking at my face. "Use 'em good."

I hesitantly accepted the gloves, staring down at them with wide eyes. Then I moved my gaze to Zell's somber expression. He still stared at the gloves. "I will," I promised.

Zell nodded, clearing his throat again as he absently rubbed his hands on the back pockets of his jeans. "Okay... Well... I better jet." He finally met my gaze. "Come back, Sally. Okay?"

I nodded, eyes wide, tears falling, gloves held in tightly fisted hands.

He gave another brief nod and turned to walk slowly away, his hands submerged deeply into his pockets. All I could do was watch him go, my throat tightening around any words that I would have said.

I stared morosely down at my glove-covered hands as our ship headed for the cape and the orphanage. Zell and my good-bye kept replaying in my mind. Regret at not chasing after him had risen like the plague. _There must have been something--_ I pushed the thought away with a sigh. _It's too late. Save the hugs and kisses for when you come back._ I adjusted the Ergheiz gloves on my hands with a slight smile. _I'll come back, Zell. I promise._

"Listen up, people."

I looked up from my hands, straightening as Field Commander Xu stepped up to brief the group on our mission. There were six of us: Two groups of three.

"Our stealth group still hasn't confirmed the presence or identity of the alleged hostages. We've decided to use this as part of the plan. As the first group enters fully tracked and viewed by the radicals, the second will be beached on a remote section. The first group's duty will be to confirm the presence of hostages and negotiate terms. The second group will use any and all means necessary for the location of the missiles. Once found, Sally, it's your duty to both corrupt the guidance system in case of a launch and neutralize the armament and/or the remote detonator. Do you have your handheld?"

I nodded and patted the left side of my SeeD candidate jacket. "Right here, Commander."

Xu briskly nodded. "Good. Thomas, Kelly, you're to get her to those missiles using any means necessary. Do you understand?"

Thomas and Kelly nodded. Thomas was a tall and lanky redhead who had taken up the gunblade like Squall. Kelly was of average height and build, a blonde with blue eyes, and had taken up the good old-fashioned machine gun. He was good, too. A crack shot like Irvine. I had to admit that I felt as if I were in good hands.

"Excellent." Xu faced the other group. "Rachel, you're squad leader of team two, which means you'll be in charge of the confirmation and negotiation. Thad, you and Kendall watch her six." They all nodded. Xu looked at each group in turn. "All right then, good luck."

The ship landed and the hatch opened. Rachel's team disembarked. Then the door closed again and we were off to the beach. I rubbed at the knuckles of the gloves with bated breath, hoping against hope that Zell could feel just how ready I was. For the first time in my life I wasn't terrified. I was scared sure, only an idiot wouldn't be, but it wouldn't effect my performance of my duty.

That made me feel great.

I slightly smiled. _I'll be okay, Zell. And when I get back, we'll go to Balamb and swim in the rain. Promise._ Although I would still wear my t-shirt. I repressed a giggle and just smiled wider.

Xu sat beside me. "Sally."

I looked over at her with a slight blink of surprise. "Yes, Commander?"

"We can track the location of the missiles with a satellite. Those coordinates will be sent to your handheld. Thomas is squad leader, but you navigate."

I nodded. "Yes, Commander."

Xu handed me a wireless transmitter/receiver barely the size of a large blueberry. "Here. If you get caught in hostile crossfire, let us know. We've got a SeeD elite group ready to go."

_Elite?_ That meant Irvine Kinneas. Smiling, I tucked the transmitter/receiver into my ear. "Yes, Commander."

Xu placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Be careful, girl. I'd like to live a little longer."

"What?"

Xu smiled and lowered her hand. "Never mind." She stood. "Good luck. Keep your eyes open."

"Yes, Commander."

The ship beached with a lurch, and Thomas, Kelly, and I all stood, retrieving weapons, adjusting gloves, and making sure all of our equipment was safely in place. When we sent Xu an acknowledging nod, she opened the hatch and we exited onto the beach, scurrying to the rock out-cropping that led to the orphanage on the bluff. The hatch closed and the ship pulled away.

Thomas, Kelly, and I didn't watch it leave. Our minds were already on the task at hand, per our training.

I retrieved the handheld from the inner pocket of my jacket and turned it on. It booted and I set to work logging into the satellite that would let me find the missiles. All took about 30 seconds.

"All clear," Thomas whispered. He looked down at me as I crouched against the rock face. "Where's the first missile?"

The satellite zoomed in. "Fifty yards down the beach."

Thomas gave a brief nod and looked to Kelly. "Watch this entrance. No one gets to the beach." Kelly nodded and sprinted to the other side of the steps to take up position. Thomas touched my shoulder and then gestured down the beach. "Stay close to the rock face. Let's go."

"Right."

We moved fast; head down, eyes and ears alert. Nothing entered my mind but what I had to do, how I would do it, and balancing stealth and speed together just like Zell had taught me. Fifty yards came and went in a flash of running and quick, silent breaths. Then we flattened ourselves against the rock face a moment before diving into the depths of the cave.

Thomas flipped on the 'lantern' he had affixed to his wrist and illuminated the darkness. I studied the handheld and translated the coordinates.

"Twenty yards to the northeast."

"Any thermal readings?"

I accessed another aspect of the satellite. "Two. In with the missile."

"All right. Let's go."

As we hurried through the tunnels toward the cavern with the missile, I brought up the information on file for that cave. "Thomas, there's a tunnel that goes completely around the back of the cavern."

"Great. Where's the turn."

I studied the map. "Five yards."

We ducked into the tunnel, which was much narrower than the main corridor, and followed it around. When we heard voices, we slowed our steps and then halted. Thomas carefully looked around the cavern wall to gauge their position. I watched the thermal readings on the handheld, tapping my lips with a finger. We couldn't use our GFs because of the missile. Thomas couldn't use his gunblade because of the same reason. If we used magic, we could set off the missile as well.

I tucked the handheld into Thomas' hand. He stared down at it a moment before looking at me. The expression on his face showed that he knew what I planned, just like he knew it was the best way.

I ducked into the cavern, immediately hidden from view by the body of the missile as I pressed my back against it. It was smaller than the ones used against Trabia and Balamb Gardens. I closed my eyes and cast Scan. _Purists._ As in they didn't believe in the junction of, or use of magic. They focused more on the physical aspect of defense and attack. I carefully looked over my right shoulder to the two men. They were big. Of course, I was only five feet - one inch. Everyone looked big.

I moved my gaze away, adjusting my position. _Okay, Sally. Focus. Use what you have..._ I looked down at the loose dirt at my feet, grimaced at the cliché use of it, and scooped up a handful. Then I carefully maneuvered my way around to the left of the missile, perched as it was against the wall of the cavern. The men stood side-by-side, odd in my mind considering the secondary entrance to the cavern, and faced the main entrance of the cavern. I kept low, concentrating on my footing as I watched the men and their body movements. Watching for that hint before they would turn to look at me.

When I had positioned myself almost directly behind the first man, I stood, kicked his knees out from under him, tossed the dust into the other man's eyes, and followed through with a sharp kick to the gut. He tumbled backwards, losing his footing on a crate behind as the first man rotated to his butt, gun in hand. I kicked the gun free, following through to land a firm kick him in his chest.

He lay still.

I crouched and turned; the arm of the other man swung by. I leaped up, punching him twice in the face before landing a left that broke his nose. He fell back and didn't get up again.

Thomas immediately entered the cavern, handing me the handheld as he went to the main entrance of the cavern. "Good job."

I absently grunted a reply as I made my way to the side-panel of the missile. The panel was missing, signaling that someone had already been tampering with the unit. I examined the circuitry and found the problem. They had patched in a roughly made remote. I disengaged it without a problem. Then I plugged in the handheld and went to work.

Three minutes.

"Done."

"Great. Let's get out of here."

I looked over at Thomas. He'd tied and gagged the two men.

Thomas motioned back the way we came. "Back way. Go."

I did, pinpointing the second missile as I went. I stopped. "Thomas. Wait."

"What is it?"

I looked up at him. "The second missile is in with the radicals."

"What?" Thomas stood beside me to look onto the handheld's screen. "Damn. Is there a third one?"

I checked the map. "No."

"Check the thermal. How many radicals?"

... "Six."

"How many are meeting with Rachel's team?"

... "Four."

"How many on the perimeter of the building where the main group of radicals are?"

... "Two sets of three."

"Can you access the missile through the Satellite from your handheld?"

I tried it. "No. Somehow they've disconnected the uplink."

Thomas frowned. "Damn."

I gnawed my lower lip. I knew that using magic was out. Thomas and I didn't have the access to the spells we would need to confuse the men and blind them to our location while muting them to voicing a warning to the men out with Rachel's team. We didn't even have a shell or reflect spell-

I blinked. "Thomas. I have a reflect spell."

"What? How?"

I flushed. "I drew it from Zell during one of our training sessions. Before the Fire Cavern."

"Perfect. Here's what we're going to do. You cast Reflect on the missile. Once it takes, I'll cast Fire on the group. Make sure you follow-up my Fire with either Thunder or Blizzard."

"And don't summon Shiva or Ifrit." _Darn._ I really liked Shiva.

"Right. Let's go."

We headed out of the cave at a run, keeping close to the rock face as we made our way to where Kelly still held his position at the base of the stairs. Thomas and I didn't stop. Kelly didn't question. He followed up the stairs after us, me between. When we climbed the last steps, we pressed ourselves flat against the rock wall on the south side, waiting for the first of the three-person perimeter team.

Thomas motioned me to stay. I nodded. Then Thomas gestured silent orders to Kelly, who also nodded, and they stealthily moved to the outside wall of the main building. I could hear the crunch-crunch-crunch of the men approaching on their patrol.

They rounded the corner into butts of machine guns, gunblades, and flying fists.

Thomas motioned to me. I hurried to their location. "I figure we have three minutes before the next team reaches this point. Kelly, you stand watch. Sally, you're with me."

Thomas and I scurried stealthily into the building, moving from tattered box to crumbled wall to broken piece of furniture. We arrived at the main room 45 seconds later. Thomas gave me the signal. I closed my eyes and cast Reflect on the missile. It took. I opened my eyes to see Thomas casting a group Fire spell. I immediately started casting Blizzard. Flames engulfed the group and the missile. The men gasped but didn't cry out. Reflected flames hit the wall beside Thomas, but he was too busy readying a second volley.

Blizzard struck, silencing the men in a chrysalis of ice. All but two men hit the ground, and the reflected spell from the missile hit one of them. He fell. Instead of casting Fire, Thomas charged forward and struck the man with his gunblade. The man went down without a word.

I slipped out from my hiding place, hurrying to the missile.

"You have 90 seconds, Sally," Thomas whispered.

I clenched my jaw and quickly disconnected the remote device. I inserted the communication cable from my handheld into the port and tapped some options. _You can do this, Sally. Go. Go._

"60 seconds."

Tap-tap-tap-drop down menu-select-tap-tap-tap-tap-send "Done."

"Move out."

I removed the cable and hurried for the back exit. Thomas' steps were heard after me. When we saw Kelly, he gestured for us to hurry. Thomas and I cleared the building and hurried for the stairs. I noticed that Kelly had moved the other men's bodies. Where, I didn't know.

Kelly's steps picked up after Thomas'. We ducked behind the rock wall of the stairs just as the men came into view. The three of us pressed ourselves flat against the rock face, desperately trying to silence our breathing.

When the men rounded the other corner, Thomas motioned to the beach. We rushed down the steps.

"Xu, if you can hear me, two missiles neutralized, and we're heading out at a run."

"We read you loud and clear, Sally. Coming in for a pick-up."

"They're on their way, Thomas," I reported.

"Acknowledged."

We reached the bottom of the stairs and waited, hidden against the cliff face as the ship approached. I gnawed my lower lip. _They're going to see the ship._ "Xu, is Rachel's team free and clear?"

"In process."

I pulled out my handheld and accessed the thermal scan. The perimeter scouts were on their way back around- They entered the main building. "Xu, the perimeter scouts went inside. They're going to see the mess."

"Acknowledged. Ordering Rachel's withdrawal. Get to the beach. Now."

We did, diving into the water - thank goodness the handheld was waterproof - to meet the ship before it had completely reached the shore. We were getting Kelly on board when there was the sound of gunfire.

We all looked toward the main building until the hatch closed.

Thomas, Kelly and I sat down to wait for Xu's report as the ship headed around to retrieve Rachel's team. _Let them be okay. Please._ I rubbed at the Ergheiz gloves, trying to let Zell know I was okay while hoping against hope there wouldn't be a casualty list.

Xu appeared a few minutes later. "Good job." She clearly read the expression on our faces. "They're fine. We're heading to the rendezvous point."

We all released a deep breath and smiled.

Retrieving the transmitter/receiver from my ear, I presented it back to Xu.

"Good job, Sally," she commended as she took it. "All of you. Excellent."

We muttered our thanks and then settled back to endure the eventual ride home.

I leaned against the door to my dorm room with a deep exhalation of breath. Zell was still at the Fire Cavern finishing up his last qualifier-exam. Letting out another deep breath, I pushed away from the door. It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon, and I was exhausted. This field exam had convinced me more than ever that I wanted a nice cushy desk job. Librarians and computer geeks had no business being shot at, and I would much rather risk a virtual injury than a real one.

I slumped onto my bed with a yawn. Then I kicked my shoes off and laid back...

...warmth and surrounding comfort... lips on forehead. I mumbled something only to hear a whispered "Shh. Go to sleep, girl" to which I sleepily nodded, colored by a yawn, and faded back to my dreams...

**...BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP--**

I groaned and smacked off the alarm. _Too early..._ Stretching, I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands.

Knock-knock

"Who is it?" I yawned, lowering my hands from my face.

"It's Selphie, Sally. Open up."

I pushed off the blanket - _I don't remember pulling that on..._ - and swung my legs over the bed to push myself to a wobbly stand. Then I made my way to the door and opened it, blinking into the bright hallway.

"Hello," I yawned.

Selphie giggled. "Zell was right. You were wiped out from the exam yesterday."

Wide-awake. "Zell?"

"Yeah. He came to get you for the announcement of the results for the field exam. He said you were sleeping and that we should go on without you."

I looked down. Sure enough, I still wore my SeeD candidate uniform from the previous day. "Oh. Oops."

Selphie giggled again. "Don't worry about it. I just came over to say..." I raised my eyes. "You passed! You're going to graduate!"

My mouth dropped open. Selphie wrapped me in a hug. "I... I passed?"

Selphie pulled back. "Of course you passed, Sally. You guys did great!"

"I passed." My voice sounded dumbfounded.

"Okay, okay." Selphie gestured back inside my room. "You're excused from work today, so get showered and changed and have a blast on your day off. I'll let you know when those of you who passed this field exam get your diplomas from Squall. See you later." Selphie closed the door behind her.

I stood in the middle of the room in distracted muddlement before going through the motions of showering and changing. Once dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, I blinked and- "Zell!"

Grabbing his Ergheiz gloves, I dove for the door, barely taking the time to close it behind me before jogging down the halls and heading for the Training Center. When I got there, he wasn't in the main lobby. I entered the right door and searched, moving with hurried steps.

"Zell?" I called.

Zell wasn't in the first section, so I moved onto the next. No one. I made my way to the 'forbidden area' where couples usually stayed after hours... Zell leaned against the wall, arms crossed against the top of it as he stared out at Garden and its backdrop of a purple and pink sunrise.

I hesitated a moment before stepping up beside him.

Zell looked over at me and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi," I greeted softly as I examined his expression. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Turning to lean his back against the wall, Zell crossed his arms as he stared down at the ground. "No prob." He adjusted his arms. "I heard you kicked butt."

I flushed. "I did all right," I whispered. Then I looked down at his gloves in my hand.

"I knew you could do it, Sally."

I smoothed the knuckles of the gloves. "Believe it or not, so did I. I was scared, sure, but I knew I could get it done."

"That's my girl," he said in a quiet voice.

I smiled - warm fuzzies attack! - and then looked up as I held the gloves out to him. "Here. They worked great. It was almost like having you coaching me."

Zell took in a deep breath and released it fast, finally looking over at me. To my surprise, he stepped forward and enfolded me in a tight embrace. Then Zell pulled back, his hands on my upper arms as he met my gaze. "I couldn't believe I was stressing! I mean, I'd trained you. I knew you could do it without a problem, but I stressed anyway. And it felt as if someone kicked me in the gut."

I looked up into his very serious blue expression and smiled a wavering smile. "I don't think I want to be known as the girl that stressed out Zell Dincht," I said quietly.

The seriousness melted to a smile. "Hey, I stress. I just don't make it a habit."

"Oh," I responded, and my lips twitched upward.

Zell continued to smile down at me. Then he gave me a gentle kiss and drew me tight against him. "I'm glad you're okay, Sally."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I brought my arms up to hold him close. "So am I, Zell," I whispered. "So am I."

"Come on, Meg!" Zell laughed as he sat soaking in the hot tub. "I want to hear how much butt you kicked while I'm soaking out the stress."

I sunk into the spa with an "ow ow ow" and then an "ahhh".

Zell shook his head and sent me a lopsided smile. "Come on, beach bunny. I tell ya it's not that hot."

"Sure it is." I glanced his direction. "You just have thicker skin than me."

Zell threw back his head and laughed. "You got me there!"

I softly smiled as I carefully made my way to the right- and tripped over Zell's feet in the process. "Ack!"

He reached out with a "Wup!" and guided me to sit on his lap instead of falling over the side of the spa. "You okay?"

I nodded with an exhalation of breath. "Yes. Thank you."

"Man. That would've hurt," Zell observed. Then he grinned and adjusted his hold around me. "You wanna stay?"

Flush, near giggle, and a heart flutter- I cleared my throat. "Zell..."

"Please?"

I flushed darker, and I'm sure I raised the temperature of the spa water at least five degrees. _While it's tempting..._ "That wouldn't be a very good idea," I whispered.

"How come?" Zell's expression screamed 'I dare you.'

I cleared my throat and absently tapped at the water. "Zell..."

Zell chuckled and kissed my cheek before holding my hand to steady me as I moved off his lap to sit beside him. Then he released my hand and draped his arm behind me along the rim of the spa. "So what happened. Xu said you were cool as a cucumber. Thomas said you had perfect timing, offering great ideas right when he needed them."

I absently played with my t-shirt, making it capture the spa-bubbles only to force them out again.

"Come on," Zell pressed as he nudged my shoulder with a hand. "'Fess up. What happened?"

I sent him a sidelong glance. He met it. "I don't have to embellish, do I?"

"Just give it to me straight, Sally." And Zell's expression looked surprisingly serious.

Throughout the entire re-telling Zell stayed mostly quiet, nodding here and there with a gentle rub of my shoulders. He grinned when I retold the section where I took on the two guys and won, and he whispered a "good for you" and a "good girl" at certain times after that. Then the story ended and Zell didn't say anything. He just kept lightly rubbing my upper arm.

I looked over at him, watching his profile to try and figure out what he thought that kept him so quiet. I couldn't get it, though. His expression was different. Serious. I hadn't ever seen Zell so serious so much. He must have looked like this all the time during the fights against Sorceress Ultimecia.

"Zell?" I finally asked. "Is something wrong?"

Zell looked over to meet my gaze. "No. I was just thinking that maybe you shouldn't be Network Admin for the library."

I blinked and pulled back a little. "What?"

Zell's serious expression remained. "I think you've got what it takes to be a true SeeD. You're cool under pressure. Sure you don't like confrontations, but you don't shirk 'em when they hit you."

I shook my head, wide-eyed. "I don't want to be a fighting SeeD."

Zell turned toward me. "But Meg, if you-"

"No," I insisted while giving another head shake. "If they need me to get involved like I was here, that's what I'll do. But not unless I have to."

"Sally, hear me out."

I gave a slight nod, eyes still wide as I watched his face.

"You've always kicked ass on the written exams, your theories and hypotheses on different things were majorly amazing. I know. I remember reading some of them when Selphie needed help grading papers. Then you got over the Fire Cavern - beating Squall's score by a full 30 seconds - and kicked ass again on the field exam. You belong in the field, Sally. It's obvious."

I lowered my gaze.

"I wouldn't even think it except for what Xu and Thomas said. Thomas usually doesn't think girls should be anywhere near the action, but he said he couldn't have done it without you. And Xu? Xu doesn't like anyone's field exams. She picks 'em apart like a damn... Well, I don't know. All I do know is that she had nothing but good things to say about Thomas' team, especially you."

I looked up, surprised.

Zell's expression remained serious. "I don't want to piss you off by saying all this, and I'd definitely feel better about the whole damn thing if you didn't listen to me, but I don't think that's fair to you or to the people Garden helps every day. Just think about it, okay? I'm not saying you have to make any kind of choice right now. I just want you to give it a thought or two."

I lowered my eyes again.

Zell released a deep breath. "You're not mad, are ya?"

I shook my head.

Zell touched my arm. "Come on, Sally. Let's talk about it."

I raised my gaze to meet his. "Zell... Where did this come from?" I asked, confusion coloring my expression. "You said it was okay if I didn't want to fight. You said that each person has their specific talent. You even talked to Headmaster Cid and suggested that he give me the Network Admin job on graduation."

Zell nodded. "I know."

I stretched out my arms. "Then why are you saying this now? You said yourself that you didn't want me to go to the field exam because how dangerous it was. You didn't want me to get hurt. Neither did I, because I didn't want you to be miserable. I still don't. But now you're telling me that I should just because I did good on the field exam?" I shook my head. "I'm confused, Zell."

"Sally." Zell reached out to tug my ponytail. "It's about helping the people that need it. Garden has always been about that."

I looked down while giving a slight nod. "I know, and I'll go if they really need me. But not unless they ask. Seeing the misery on your face... I don't want to see that again."

"Sally, it's not about me."

I looked up, holding his serious gaze as my throat began to tighten. "Then you have to tell me that you want me out there risking my life; fighting just like you and the others did against-"

"Okay," Zell interrupted so sharply I twitched, and he was even frowning. "So I don't want you mixed up in all that hell, but it's not about me! You know that!"

Tears brimmed. "It is for me," I choked out. "I just got you, Zell. Now you want me to risk losing that?" My voice cracked.

"Sally..." The frown vanished and Zell pulled me close. "Sally, come on. Don't cry. You don't hafta choose today. I just wanted you to think about it. That's all."

"I have," I cried, "and I don't want to." I hiccupped. "I don't want you to feel the same way I did each and every time you were going somewhere dangerous. I want to help people, sure, but I don't want to do that to you, Zell. Please don't make me." I sniffed and hiccupped and sniffed some more.

Zell's arms tightened around me. "Oh man. Sally..." He sighed. Then Zell leaned back, smoothing the wet hair from my face as he watched my expression. "I'm sorry, girl. I just thought it was really important to think about is all."

I met his gaze. "I don't want to think about it anymore. All I see is your face when you told me you were scared." My throat tightened around the last word, causing yet another hiccup. I pulled him close again, closing my eyes tight as he wrapped his arms around me. "I don't want to think about it anymore." Seeing his face like that... No... No, I didn't want that.

Not ever.

* * *

Next


	4. A Better Daydream

Chapter Four

.: A Better Daydream :.

"Hey, Sally?"

I looked up from my duties of logging in the newly returned books and smiled as Zell peeked his head around the frame of the library entry. My heart fluttered. "Hi, Zell. On your way to class?"

"Yeah. Say. You takin' lunch soon?"

"Uh-huh."

Zell motioned down the hall. "Could you take it now? I kind of need ya. Can you come to the T.C.?"

_He needs me!_ Heart aflutter- "Sure, Zell. I'll meet you there."

He winked at me. "Thanks, Meg. I appreciate it." Then he disappeared.

I smiled and giggled as I logged out and called out "Valerie! I'm going on lunch!"

"Okay!" came her shout from the back.

I slipped off the chair and straightened my hair into my braid as I exited the library into the side-hall. _Zell needs me for class?_ It could mean anything. Sparring example. Offense. Defense. Don't do. Do. Or he could want to show off 'Quick Silver' or 'Hell Strike'. It made me feel awesome.

I turned into the main corridor and headed toward the Training Center. Students continued to file down the side-hall, which made my nervousness soar, but I kicked and pushed it away. _He needs me!_ Yet another daydream that had become a reality.

Candidates sent me sidelong glances as I turned into the side-hall toward the Training Center. I sent them timid smiles, and even the occasional 'hello', and continued forward. Most of them probably recognized me from how ever long I'd been sneaking into Zell's class.

_At least now I have a reason to be here._ Of course, I'd always had a reason. It just had been a little on the 'stalker' side. And now they would all see that I could be there on purpose. That... That made me feel great. I didn't need to lurk or hide. I could stand in front of the whole class and-

I froze, the smile vanishing. In front of the whole class. _Whole class?_ I sent a sidelong glance to a candidate that passed on my left and cleared my throat. I stepped off to the right and gnawed my lower lip as I clenched and unclenched my hands. _Sally, he needs you. And he would never humiliate you. Remember what he said when he first started training you?_

More candidates passed, making the Thrustaevis turn into Bahamut and all his cousins. I groaned and whimpered as I stomped my feet. _Sally Regal! You get in there and help your boyfriend!_ And I forced my feet down the hall after the last candidate rushing to class. _This is Zell. Zell. He won't do anything mean. He promised. Before. Remember?_ I slightly nodded, still worrying my lower lip as I entered the outer area of the Training Center.

Zell had just finished roll-call.

I hung back until Zell's gaze met my terrified one. He smiled, winked, and motioned me forward. I forced my feet to move, hands tightly fisted. "Okay everyone," he said in the Instructor-like tone I'd heard before. "Now I'm gonna show you what I've been talking about these past couple weeks."

I moved to stand across from Zell, my eyes never wavering from his face. _You can do this, Sally._

Zell continued to address the class. "Balance and coordination go hand-in-hand with every aspect of not only fighting, but getting from point A to point B. If you don't have balance, or if one part of your body doesn't know how to move with the rest, how are you going to keep your ass from landing in the dust? It doesn't matter if your specialty is Duel, nunchaku, or machine gun. You've got to know how to make everything work together."

Zell faced me then and immediately gave me a wink that seemed to say 'It's okay.'

I set my stance as I sent him a timid smile.

Zell crossed his arms and gestured to me with a lift of his chin. "Someone push her over."

I blinked, but my focus didn't move from Zell's twinkling blue eyes. We'd practiced on this every day since starting to work out together. It was part of our warm-up routine. Zell said I had nearly perfect balance, and that was why the quarterstaff had been all wrong. It had tipped the scale of my natural balance and been too gangly for me to incorporate into my 'body', as it were.

"Seriously?" a young man asked, candidates muttering and whispering around him.

Zell faced them. "Seriously. If you can get her butt in the dirt, I'll dismiss you all early."

The whispering and muttering rose in volume, and I could feel myself relax. Why? Because if Zell made a statement like that, it meant he didn't think they could do it. It meant he thought... he knew I was that good. And that made me see stars.

"Anything goes?" another man asked.

Zell raised an eyebrow. "Don't push it, Cord."

The young man stood... and the muttering and whispers stopped. I didn't move my focus from Zell or from my balance.

"I just have to make the little thing fall down?"

"Yep," Zell acknowledged slowly.

I vaguely heard footsteps and slightly adjusted my stance when my peripheral vision registered the height and mass of the shadow that approached. Just like all the other training sessions in the 'Monster's Lair' of the Training Center.

The person walked around behind me, giving a slight push here and a bit of a firmer shove there, much as Zell had that first day and each consecutive practice after. My stance and balance shifted with each one, only allowing a slight lean this way and that.

Then the man started feigning pushes in one area and doing them in another. My muscles and center of gravity shifted each time, keeping me balanced and on my feet with not even a single bobble-

The man moved to kick my feet out from under me, and I instantly reacted with a backflip. Then I set my stance again, my eyes focusing on Zell's. His eyes twinkled and his lips twitched upward.

"Cord, sit. Next?"

No one stepped forward, but one voice way in the back said "You do it."

The entire class laughed.

Zell pushed his lips to one side as he regarded me. "Hm."

I swallowed hard. _Zell, don't you dare!_

"You up for it?" he asked.

_No!_ "Sure." _Zell!_

Zell gave a slight nod and lowered his arms to his side as he began that dreaded circle around me. "Okay. Let's give it a go."

I swallowed harder, adjusting my stance as I dragged my focus back and kept it there... _Relax, Sally. It's no different than before. Relax..._ I released a slow breath.

"Good girl," Zell whispered.

I smiled.

Zell worked me harder on my balance than he ever had. The candidates cheered and chanted me on after the first two minutes passed without a bobble. And when five minutes was called out, they were a pretty rowdy bunch. Clapping, chanting, cheering, whistling, and who knew what else. I was getting a little sweaty and a little tired, but I kept my focus. I kept my stance. And I kept my balance.

Finally, Zell laughed and gave me a playful shove. "You win, Sally. Good job."

And the candidates roared and applauded.

Zell faced them as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You see? Balance. Coordination. You get those and everything will pop. So you do those exercises I gave you. No bitching and no excuses." Zell faced me. "Thanks, Meg. You can scoot now."

I timidly smiled and whispered "Okay" as I turned and made my way back to the side-hall and the main corridor, and eventually the library. The only thing I remembered was Zell's laugh and praise.

"Hey, Meg."

I looked up from my duty of entering new books into the system and smiled as Zell entered. "Hi." He'd recently taken a shower, so his cheeks were a bit red and his hair hadn't dried all the way. But his spike was just as adorable as ever.

He leaned against the counter. "Thanks for helping out. I really appreciate it."

I flushed. "You're welcome, Zell. I'm glad I could do it." _And I'm really glad I didn't humiliate you._

Zell picked at the counter, his focus on his finger. "I know you were scared to death," he confessed. He peeked up at me. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you could handle it. You know that... right?"

I lowered my gaze to the book in my hand. "Yes." _Thank you for making sure, Zell._

Zell released a deep breath. "Oh. Okay."

I looked at him from under my lashes. He caught my glance and grinned. I giggled and looked away. _You're so cute!_ And I flushed molten.

"So..." Zell leaned against the counter even more as he tried to look over my shoulder at the monitor. "Whatcha doin'?"

I lifted the book in my hand. "I'm putting these," I pointed to the monitor, "into the system so that they'll be available for everyone to check out by tomorrow."

"What all do you have to do to do that?"

I blinked. "W-What?"

Zell came around to stand behind my chair. I tilted my head back to gaze up at him as he motioned to the monitor. "What do you do to get them in there?"

I continued to blink up at him, completely floored.

He met my gaze. "What?"

"Y-You really... You really want to know?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Well sure. Why not?"

"I... It's just... It's just that it's not very exciting."

"So?"

"So... So won't you be bored?"

"Trying to figure out how you do your job? Tch! Whatever!" Zell turned my chair around to face the monitor. Then he leaned close, his hand on my right shoulder as he prompted "So you do what now?"

I smiled and released a dreamy sigh before beginning the step-by-step process. "Well, each book has a unique number that it's given when published." I opened the book in my hand and showed the number on the inside of the front binding.

"And you put those in there?" Zell asked, reaching across to point at a specific place on the monitor.

"Uh-huh. Then- Here. Let me show you." I typed in the number-

"Dude! Your fingers are flying!"

I giggled and then pointed to the screen. "See? That number is on file because the publisher submits each one to an international database the moment it's assigned. So..." I assigned the library number and location and then saved the information. "Now the publisher will have record that our library has that specific edition of that book."

"How do you get it in to Garden's library file?"

"That's in a sub-menu. Over here." I clicked into the location. "See? It shows the publisher and the edition information over here and then the library location here. Now I just assign the book a Garden number, which the computer gives automatically, and I have the printer..." I swivelled my chair around to the right to retrieve the printed label. Then I turned the rest of the way around to face Zell. He watched with a gorgeous expression of attention. "And this gets put on the binding of the book - like this - and lets me track it electronically."

"Whoa. Cool."

I smiled up at him. "Uh-huh. And if you tried to leave the library without checking it out, I'd know it."

"Seriously?"

I nodded and turned back to the monitor. "Right here. A little window pops up."

"So... You have to tackle anyone?"

I giggled. "No. I just make an announcement over the intercom."

"Cool." Zell leaned close and pointed at a flashing icon. "What's that?"

"That's a book request from a different Garden." _This is so cool!_ "You want to watch me do a book request?" I asked as I looked at his face so close to mine...

Zell met my gaze. "You don't mind?"

I slightly shook my head. "Nuh-uh," I whispered.

Zell smiled, and everything after that was a dreamy fog.

"Hiya, Sally."

I looked up from my book - I'd done all my work, so I was just reading - and sent Selphie a smile as she came to lean against the counter of the library. "Hi."

"I heard Zell showed you off to his class today."

I flushed and absently smoothed the pages of my book. "He just used me as an example for balance and coordination." _Zell showed me off!_ I nearly giggled.

"He showed you off, Sally," Selphie insisted, outwardly giving voice to my inward giggle.

So I surrendered mine. "Okay. He showed me off." I sighed and leaned against the counter. "It was so cool, Selphie."

"I bet," she acknowledged, eyes twinkling. "How'd you do? I heard from Mandy that you were awesome; that you didn't bobble once." Selphie frowned before I could reply. "And what was with Cord doing that little kick thing? Sheesh. I'm going to have a talk with Seifer about that guy. He likes causing problems, and I've already had complaints about him bullying some of the junior classmen."

My eyes widened. "Really? He seemed all show." I blinked, flushed, and slapped my hand over my mouth.

Selphie giggled. "Hey. You gotta call it as you see it."

I lowered my hand as I reluctantly smiled. "Did you need a book, Selphie?"

"Nope. I just want you to see something," Selphie confessed.

"Right now?" I looked at my watch. _Thirty minutes._ "Hey, Val? Can I leave early today? I'll give you an extra 30 for lunch tomorrow."

Val shouted "Sure!" from the back.

I tucked my book beside the computer for the next day and then followed Selphie from the library. "Where are we going?"

"The Quad."

"How come?"

Selphie sent me a secretive smile. "You'll see."

I smiled. "Selphie, you better not be doing any plotting."

"Me? Plotting?" Selphie giggled. "I leave that up to Zelly and Seifer. They're the pranksters."

"Do you think Zell will ever pull a prank on me?" I asked slowly, thoughtfully.

Selphie smiled. "Probably, but nothing horrible." She giggled. "You think everything he does is funny anyway."

I flushed. "It is," I mumbled.

Selphie giggled again. "You guys are so cute."

I flushed darker and adjusted my hold on my duffel. "Thank you," I whispered.

"What's it like being Zell's girlfriend, anyway? He's never had one that I know of."

I cleared my throat. "It's... It's fine."

"Fine?" Selphie laughed and gave me a scolding shove. "'Fine', she says to me."

I timidly smiled. "Okay. So it's wonderful," I admitted. "Everything I dreamed and more."

"No spats?"

This time I giggled. "Selphie, we've only been dating for a few days."

"So? I've heard horror stories of boyfriend/girlfriend relationships lasting less time than that because of a stupid argument."

My smile vanished. "R-Really?"

"Uh-huh."

I stared down at my feet as they moved along the corridor toward the Quad. "Oh."

"Of course, they weren't nearly as cute as you two. And the guy wasn't as laid back as Zell at all. The girl wasn't as devoted, either. So... Forget it."

I looked over at Selphie. "What did they fight about?"

Selphie shrugged. "Don't remember, but I think it was something pretty stupid."

"Oh." _We haven't fought about anything... have we?_ We'd had the little disagreement about the active SeeD thing after the field exam, but that hadn't been a fight... _Was it?_

We turned into the side-hall leading into the Quad.

"Sally."

"Hmm?" I responded as I absently looked over at Selphie.

"Do you remember me telling you about the party we threw for Squall when he got the promotion of Commander for Balamb Garden?"

I nodded and wistfully smiled. "I wish I could have gone, but I could only watch from Garden. Candidates weren't allowed ashore."

Selphie smiled. "Sorry you missed it. It was great. And you know what?"

I slightly shook my head, vaguely hearing the sound of a guitar as she and I descended the stairs into the Quad. "What?"

"Zell played guitar. Acoustic."

My mouth dropped open. "He did? I didn't know that!"

Selphie nodded. "I know. He doesn't play for anyone anymore. I guess someone made a comment - I think it was Quistis - about how he was off the beat or something. She didn't mean to offend him. She just thought he'd want to know."

My lower lip trembled. "Poor Zell."

"I know. He's already so hard on himself about certain stuff. Anyway..." She halted at the bottom of the second flight of steps and faced me. "Anyway," she said again, "he doesn't play except for when he's by himself. So, I thought you'd want to know."

I smiled. "Thank you, Selphie. I'll have to see if I can get him to play for me. I sing a little."

Selphie's eyes brightened. "Really? Cool. You guys could do duets."

I vigorously shook my head. "No. I don't sing good in front of people."

Selphie kept smiling. "Okay, then I'll leave." She motioned ahead. "Just sing for Zell."

I blinked. "W-What?"

Selphie pointed again toward the stage on the Quad. "Over there. Zell. Guitar." I turned and Selphie gave me a gentle push. "Go."

And so I did what I was told, walking stiffly down the last flight of stairs as my gaze focused on Zell sitting on the edge of the stage playing the guitar and not really paying attention to anything else. I swallowed hard and-

Zell glanced my direction and stopped playing. "Oh." He lowered the guitar to his lap and stared down at it, his ears going red. He cleared his throat and sent me a collection of glances as I continued toward him. "Hey, Sally. You're off work early."

I pushed myself up onto the stage beside him. Then I smiled and gave him a nudge. "How come you didn't tell me you could play?"

He shrugged and adjusted the guitar on his lap to pick a couple notes and then a couple chords. He sent me a glance. "I don't know."

I motioned to the guitar. "That's really pretty," I offered softly. "Can you play some more?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind if I hum along?"

Zell looked at me. "You sing?"

I giggled and flushed. "Not very often. Usually when I'm by myself with the radio on."

Zell grinned. "I can barely carry a tune in a bucket."

I smiled. I didn't believe that he was less than perfect at everything... I gave him another nudge. "You play really well, Zell."

Zell looked away, again picking a collection of chords as the red of his ears moved to his neck and face. "Thanks." He cleared his throat. "So... What songs you know?"

I scooted a little closer, careful not to bump the guitar, and watched his profile with a soft smile. "You know 'Eyes on Me'?"

Zell smiled and started picking out the melody, giving me a perfect length of introduction before I began singing.

It was like the song had been written just for me.

And then Zell quieted the guitar and looked over at me. "Wow, Sally. That was really... It was like... Like it was your song."

I flushed and focused on my gently swinging feet as my hands gripped the edge of the stage. "I've always liked that song," I whispered. Because I could so relate to it. "It's a classic love long, and it's been around for years. I think my mom has the original performance album."

"Wow. Cool." Zell watched me a bit longer before moving his gaze to the guitar and absently plucking another nameless melody.

I continued to softly smile, basking in the surreal loveliness of everything and enjoying every sappy and mushy thought and daydream that went through my head. Then I let myself do something I never thought would happen, I rested my head on Zell's shoulder as he continued to play. Closing my eyes, I released a deep breath, hoping against hope that my alarm didn't go off until the dream was finished and I had my one last kiss.

Hey. It could happen, couldn't it?

So when the alarm didn't go off, and Zell kept playing, and the evening sun put a warm glow on my face... I started to hum along with whatever he did. I didn't care if it fit or didn't, it was fun to just do something with Zell that didn't need to mean anything. It was romantic just hanging out because I hadn't ever thought it would happen. And now it was happening and... and... and I didn't know what to think or feel about anything.

I had a better reality than all the daydreams I'd ever dreamt before.

* * *

Next


	5. A Security Issue

Chapter Five

.: A Security Issue :.

I heard someone lean against the counter. "I'll be with you in juuust a second." I sent out two book requests, finished a response to a 'how do I' question, and sent a form 'warning' to a junior classman with a past-due book. Then I swivelled my chair- and blinked in surprise when my eyes traveled up to Sub-Lt. Cmdr. Seifer Almasy's face ten inches above eye level. "H-Hello. Can I h-help you?"

Seifer examined me with an intense look even scarier than Quistis'. I blinked and cleared my throat. But like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, I couldn't look away. His continual smirk twitched slightly higher as he looked me up and down. "So you passed the Fire Cavern in less time than Squall." He shook his head a moment before meeting my gaze. "I heard you're a whiz with computers."

I cleared my throat - and I still couldn't look away. "I'm p-pretty good."

Seifer's lips twitched again as he straightened. "Come with me."

I swallowed hard. "B-But I have to w-watch the desk," I stammered. _Why in the world does the head of Garden Network security want me to follow him? What did I do?_ Pictures and scenes of possibilities throughout the last three to five years flashed through my head, all of which included showing some form of favoritism to Zell Dincht opposite the normal library policies.

"No," Seifer insisted firmly, "you need to come with me."

I moved my gaze to the monitor and the four requests that just popped up onto the screen. _Zell, help..._ I took in a deep breath and looked back to Seifer's face-- He stood waiting by the door. "My shift ends in thirty minutes," I informed him in a quiet voice. "I can go with you then." _Oh gosh. I'm so going to get it!_

Seifer always looked so menacing in his gray trench-coat, heavy boots, buzz haircut, and Squall-given scar. In fact, he scared me practically to death. It wasn't that he was a bad guy; he hadn't ever been mean to me. Seifer just had a harsh personality and an even harsher sense of humor. Me being the shy person I was, I didn't know how to take it smoothly. _Well, at least not yet._

Seifer crossed his arms, but he didn't say anything.

I released a sigh of relief and changed my focus back to the computer. After several minutes of waylaying one unnecessary trip to a Garden library after another, I heard Seifer's heavy boots clump over to the desk again. He leaned against it the same as before. _I really hate it when people look over my shoulder._

Seifer turned to lean his back and elbows against the counter just as my secondary log-in - MegaFenix - chirped an instant message onto the screen. I smiled at Zell's new ID, surreptitiously glanced to see if Seifer watched me, and then typed a response.

**MEGAFENIX**: Hi, Zell.

**FENIXJUNKY:** sup, meg? hows wurk?

**MEGAFENIX:** It's going well, but what are you doing? Aren't written exams over?

**FENIXJUNKY**: im a softe. mak up test.

I glanced Seifer's direction again. He still leaned against the counter with his back and elbows. **MEGAFENIX**: Guess who's here?

**FENIXJUNKY**: yor ma?

I repressed a giggle. **MEGAFENIX**: No. Seifer.

**FENIXJUNKY**: OO wat 4?

**MEGAFENIX**: I didn't ask. He wants me to go with him. I'm making him wait until my shift ends. -;

**FENIXJUNKY**: b carful. he liks doin joks wors thn mine

My smile faded as I passed yet another surreptitious glance over at Seifer. He looked at his watch, back still toward me. **MEGAFENIX**: What kind of jokes?

**FENIXJUNKY**: dont wory, meg. im sur he wont do any 2 u. mabe he needs a book. -

My smile returned, crinkling my eyes at the corners.

"Tell Dincht to get to work."

My mouth gaped as I looked sharply over my shoulder. Seifer still wasn't looking at me or the monitor. I looked back to the screen. **MEGAFENIX**: I better go, Zell. He told me to tell you to get back to work.

**FENIXJUNKY**: tell him il hurt him if he messes with u

I wiped a smudge off the monitor near the 'il' and smiled as I pictured doing the same to Zell's cute face. **MEGAFENIX**: I won't, but thanks for saying that.

**FENIXJUNKY**: il stop by yor room latr. k?

**MEGAFENIX**: Okay.

Zell logged off and I closed the instant message window. I felt Seifer look over at me, but I didn't meet his gaze - _yeah, like I would! _ - and didn't say anything excusing my too-short conversation with Zell.

"It's a security issue. Not a joke."

My fingers went cold. I sent Seifer a sidelong glance. He had looked away again. "Y-You shouldn't read o-over people's sh-shoulders," I scolded.

Seifer smirked. "You aren't in my sights, Regal. Relax."

_Yeah, right._ I looked back to the monitor with a sigh.

"Hiya, Sal- Hi, Seifer."

I shifted my gaze to the entry as Selphie entered.

She came to stand by Seifer, leaning her arms against the counter as she looked up at him. Selphie barely came to his shoulders. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a report to give to Squall about-"

"One last thing."

"Really? Wow. Than it's really-"

Seifer cut Selphie off with a frown her direction. "Tilmitt, don't talk."

Selphie giggled. "Sorry." She looked over at me. "Sally, Squall's gone to Timber today to meet with some resistance factions"

"Tilmitt!" Seifer barked as he looked sharply at her.

Selphie looked over at him wide-eyed. "What?"

Seifer rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you were supposed to say that," I offered with a sidelong glance toward Seifer.

"It's a secret?" Selphie covered her mouth. "Whoops."

"Tilmitt, deliver your message," he said harshly.

"Geez, Seifer. I didn't mea"

"Tilmitt!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Selphie looked over at me. "You and the others that have passed their field exams so far will get your diploma day after tomorrow. Then Squall wants to wait until the others have their field exam, which will finish by the end of the week I think, before we have the 'inauguration ball'." Selphie focused back to Seifer. "Have you given your field exam to your security candidates yet?"

"Tomorrow." Seifer looked away.

"Great!" Selphie looked back to me. "Nine o'clock, day after tomorrow. Squall's office. Bye, Sally." Selphie glanced toward Seifer as she straightened from the counter. "Relax, Seifer. We're not at war or anything."

Selphie left the library, Seifer scowling after her. "And Squall wonders why..."

I reluctantly smiled. Then I wiped it away with a clearing of my throat as I turned back to my computer.

"Hello, Sally," Theresa greeted as she entered the library. "I'm a little early today..." Her voice faded as she looked up from adjusting her book bag. When she saw Seifer, she turned a little yellow. "Oh."

Seifer's presence did that to everyone, apparently.

"You're going to clock on early," he informed her.

Theresa nodded, eyes wide. "O-Okay." She sent me an uncertain glance.

I logged out of my computer. "It'll take me just a second, Seifer," I said in a quiet voice, and it felt weird to call him that. I felt like I should have said 'sir' or something... I made the decision to do just that.

I intercepted Theresa's 'What did you do?' expression as I retrieved my book bag and slung it over my shoulder. My response was a look of 'I have no idea' before going around the counter. I came to stand by Seifer as Theresa went around behind and logged onto the system.

Seifer didn't even gesture for me to follow or go first; he headed toward the exit. I sent Theresa a 'I hope I'll see you later' expression, which probably also said 'Help!', and then followed after him.

Theresa somberly waved.

The two of us proceeded around the corridor toward the Garden Directory. Then Seifer climbed the stairs to the elevator. I followed with quick steps, blinking in surprise when Seifer didn't press the button for Squall's office. Instead, he chose the one for the second floor. I sent him a glance but didn't say anything.

_A security issue..._ And if computers were involved, it could mean anything. Garden's Network security was pretty tight, so were the security protocols on the ftps and the regulator for the outside Internet access. I had never heard of any type of security breach. _Who would want to hack Garden's Network anyway? What information could they possibly have?_ But that was a question I wouldn't ever be privileged to.

We exited the elevator, me again following Seifer down the hall toward the classroom near the emergency hatch. Believe me, I had problems keeping up with him. Seifer stopped at the door, pressed in a security code - which made me raise an eyebrow - and entered once the door slid open. _A security code on a classroom?_ "Hmm."

"Regal."

I twitched and entered, gnawing my lower lip as I did. Seifer stood by the Instructor terminal at the head of the class, so I hesitantly made my way over. Seifer rested his hand on the back of the chair and gestured to the seat with his other. I cleared my throat and sat on the very edge.

"Get into the Network at Galbadia."

I blinked and looked over my shoulder at him. "G-Galbadia Garden?"

Seifer gestured to the screen. So I gave a slight shrug and turned back to the monitor. I logged into Garden's Network and then accessed Galbadia Garden's directory page. It flashed onto the screen. Seifer had come to stand beside me.

I looked over at him. "N-Now what?"

"Do you know which are the high-security areas?"

I blinked. "I c-can't get into those."

Seifer gestured to the monitor again. "Try."

"But I don't have the-"

Seifer's no-nonsense gaze met my wide-eyed one. "Do it."

I twitched and then said, "Alright," as I focused my attention on the screen. "But it won't work. I don't have the right security code," I said as I navigated the site to the appropriate log-in. "Their system will tag my ID and ban me from the entire Network. I won't be able to log on again until I have a clearance code from the head of security at Galbadia Garden, here, or Commander Squall's authorization sequence."

Seifer didn't say anything. When the appropriate screen popped up, followed immediately by the security code request, I typed in my low-level security code given when I started work at the library. A window WARNING popped up, reminding/alerting me that I didn't have the clearance. It also stated/threatened that if I didn't back out of the area, I would be banned from the Network.

I backed out, not wanting to go through the rigmarole of getting my ID unblocked, and sent Seifer a 'see, I told you so' look as respectfully as possible. As Zell often said, I didn't need to bother with any kind of thought for Seifer's feelings. He didn't notice and likely didn't care.

"Find a back way in."

"A ba-" I blinked. "There isn't one."

Seifer actually sent me a patient look, although it did seem a little annoyed. I sat there in shocked silence. "Regal, just find a back way in. Crack it if you have to."

My mouth opened as my eyes widened. "Crack it?" I finally repeated. "Are you kidding? You can't crack the Garden Network! It's impossible!"

Seifer stared down at me for a moment before motioning at me to get out of the chair with a simple "Move."

I stood and stepped aside. Seifer sat and then backed out of the Galbadia site. Then he navigated the Network to the security section, entered his security clearance code, and navigated through the different logs of ftp and Network traffic to the section that tagged and labeled questionable entries as well as blatant violation of Network security.

Seifer scrolled down a little way and-

"Oh my gosh." I stepped closer to the screen and leaned in. "No way," I whispered.

"Nothing's impossible," Seifer said in a serious tone. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "We found the compromise shortly after sending your team on the field exam."

"Quistis has Battle Theory at that time," I commented as I pointed at the ID. "It's outside. There's no way she could be accessing the Internet."

"Exactly. What I need you to do is simple: Find how they got access to her computer and close it the hell down. We know what they were looking for, access to Galbadia Garden to find the location of those damn missiles. Now we need to find out who's responsible and shut them down."

I straightened again as I shook my head. "I don't have the-"

"Don't bother, Regal," Seifer said curtly as he stood. "You're more than qualified, and you're on this until it's solved. I already plugged you into the system with appropriate security clearance." He handed me a piece of paper. "There's your code."

I took it, staring after him with wide eyes as he left the classroom. The door slid shut behind him and I slumped into the chair with a deep breath of "Geez" as I looked to the screen.

True, I had the knowledge to do what Seifer wanted, but I didn't make it a regular policy to hack into anything. Cracking, hacking, and things of that sort were frowned upon. _Unless you're on security._ I sighed. _This is what you get for hacking the missiles with your handheld._ I hated the attention. _Oh well. Quit whining and get it over with. Zell's coming by later, remember?_

I sighed yet again, sounding pathetic all the while, and leaned toward the computer, pass-code in hand. "Alright, Mr. Cracker-Jack. Let's find your home base and see what we can see."

Because of the fact it was quite a chore to crack the security grid, I knew the culprit had to be good. Not only good, but smooth as silk. _Seifer set those up specifically to regulate both the outside connection to the Internet and the inside Network between Gardens. The person that cracked those-- Man!_ I had a few ideas of where I could look to find exactly where he'd come in, but I wasn't holding my breath. If he ended up being as good as I believed, and actually affiliated with the radicals who'd snatched the Galbadian missiles, I knew my 'assignment' wasn't going to be easy.

So I set to work looking at the Process Lister (PS) and the Who list (WHO) to see if they had recently - or even not-so-recently - been altered. Considering I didn't have a recent PS or WHO to compare it to, it would be a little like trying to see the difference in a found needle to a memorized one, but I printed out the lists anyway and decided to go to Seifer. He would likely have a hard copy of the lists on file. I hated to say it, but Seifer leaned toward anality when it came to security of the Garden. Squall had probably promoted Seifer for that reason.

I placed the print-outs aside and then stared at the monitor. _Sally, if you were going to try and crack the security grid, how exactly would you do it?_ I wrinkled my nose as I pursed my lips. For one, I knew the guy had to be as 'close' to the Network as possible. It made it easier to be undetectable. _And they probably did some kind of tunnel connection._ That shocked me, too. I thought the security grid would have made that impossible. _Of course, nothing's impossible if you're good enough._

I settled back in the chair and scooted it closer to the desk. _Alright. So if they used a tunnel, I've just got to find the Trojan program that created the VPN_ - virtual private network - _it's using._ But when I checked how much her terminal was running - i.e. CPU run-time - it wasn't pulling any kind of high percentages. _I wonder if he pulled out once their hostage situation went sour._ It made sense. Of course, it also made sense that he just found another way of getting into the Network.

I pushed my lips to the side and logged back onto the Galbadia Garden site. Then I navigated to the security page and looked to see who was logged on. I smiled.

**MEGAFENIX**: Hey, Marshal. It's Sally. How are you today?

**TOPDAWG**: Sally! You finally changed your log-in! Much better.

**MEGAFENIX**: It was Zell's idea.

**TOPDAWG**: Zell? As in Booya Boy?

**MEGAFENIX**: You know him?

**TOPDAWG**: Are you j/k? Everyone knows Booya Boy.

**MEGAFENIX**: I guess you're right. Silly me.

**TOPDAWG**: lol serious so what can I do for you?

**MEGAFENIX**: Have you checked your system for any security breaches lately?

**TOPDAWG**: oO You're j/k.

**MEGAFENIX**: No. I'm serious.

**TOPDAWG**: (falls out of chair onto floor... carefully pulls self back into chair) No one breaches security, Meg.

**MEGAFENIX**: Yes, they do. How do you think those radicals got the missiles the other day? The set up a Trojan program and designed a nearly invisible tunnel to one of our Instructor's terminals. Then they got her ID and password - I think - and logged into your system to find the location of those missiles.

**TOPDAWG**: (falls out of chair... struggles back up) Thanks for the heads-up. I'll check it out.

**MEGAFENIX**: Alright. I'm going to keep hunting around over here. If I find where the cracker's set up shop, I'll let you know. Vice versa, K?

**TOPDAWG**: Sure thing. ttyl

I backed out just as the classroom door slid open. "I haven't found out much of anything yet, sir. I'll report as soon as I do."

"Sir? Hey, I like the sound of that."

I raised my gaze from the terminal and smiled as Zell approached, hands in pockets. "Hi. I thought you were Seifer."

Zell jerked his head toward the door. "Noticed the security lock. What's going on?"

"Security breach."

"You're kidding! Man. Seifer's probably pissed." Zell came around the terminal to my left and leaned against the desk. He grinned. "So you got the duty of cleaning up the mess, huh? Good for you. Means Seifer trusts you."

Much to my surprise, I was in a bit of a touchy-feely mood and reached out to gently grip his arm, caressing the soft and warm skin with my thumb. "He still scares me half to death," I said softly, staring at my hand and Zell's arm while wondering how something so simple could be so difficult. "I'm like a deer in the headlights of a car."

"Seifer scares a lot of people. You know what? I don't think he does it on purpose. It's just he's a big guy... Well, maybe he does."

I gave a slight smile as I continued to stare at the simple act of thumb on skin. "And he's especially big to me. I'm a mouse."

"Nah. A kitten maybe, but not a mouse."

My eyes crinkled at the corners as I finally looked up at him. "A kitten? Really?"

"Tch! Yeah! You've got claws," he said, serious.

My mouth gaped, eyes wide.

Then Zell chuckled and leaned forward to kiss me. "But you're soft, too."

I flushed molten and lowered my gaze to the terminal. Clearing my throat, I pulled my hand from his arm.

"So," Zell straightened away from the desk and gestured to the terminal. "What d'ya have to do, and when do I get ya?"

"Seifer said I'm responsible for finding how they got in to the Network. Then I have to find where they did it from."

"Then we'll probably plan a counterstrike." Zell nodded, crossing his arms. "Sounds about right. Did he say you had to do it right now?"

I looked up at Zell. "He didn't say I wasn't supposed to do it right now. He just said it was my responsibility."

"Hm." Zell pushed his lips to one side. "Geez," he said suddenly. "I wish I could help."

I smiled and stood. "You could get me something to eat. I'm starved."

Still very much in a touchy-feely mood, I actually stepped close and started lightly wiping and rubbing at imaginary wrinkles of his SeeD uniform jacket. Then I rested my hands on his chest and looked up. Zell stared down into my face with twinkling eyes and a slight smirk. He wrapped his arms around me and held me a little closer.

"Then you could just stay here and hang out while I tinker around," I went on. "Maybe you could look over my submission for Combat King?"

_Who are you, and what have you done with Sally Regal?_

"Maybe I could give you another backrub?"

I giggled. "Then I wouldn't get anything done."

Zell grinned. "Yep."

I gave him a timid kiss. Zell returned three more - definitely not as timid - before I had a chance to pull my head back. I could feel a flush rising, but I ignored it and continued to smile up at him. "Then I'll see you in about ten minutes?"

Zell nodded, eyes laughing and lips grinning. "Eight if you promise you'll keep on like this."

I giggled and stepped back. "Sorry. Can't promise that."

"Aww."

Zell looked so dejected that I couldn't help but give him another kiss, but on the cheek this time. "We'll see."

He grinned down at me. "Cool. Be right back." Zell jogged from the classroom with an "Ohhh yeeeahhh" before the door completely slid shut.

I giggled, giving a shake of my head as I sat back at the terminal. "Zell, you're so cute," I whispered.

I released a deep breath as I leaned my elbow against the desk and stared at the screen. Then, after surrendering to several different daydreams involving swimming and chases and Zell's laughing face, I pulled my attention back to the computer and Seifer's security issue. _Okey dokey. Trojan. VPN. Right. Pull your head back from the clouds, Sally._

I cleared my throat and began navigating through Quistis' computer as I wondered how in the world the cracker had broken into it- I blinked, remembering back to the evening of Zell and my first date. _E-mail. No way._ I opened a different window and navigated through to the archived mail. I clicked through the folders and found the one I looked for: 'Zone'. I opened the folder and found four e-mails, all had been replied to. _Oh no._

I opened the first e-mail. It looked simple enough. A timid 'hello, how are you'. When I poked a little deeper, I found the self-executing Trojan program that had started the whole security issue. _Zone, you wouldn't... Would you?_ I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. Zone had a major crush on Quistis. He wouldn't have used her that way. _Maybe Zone didn't even send the e-mail? Maybe someone who knew about Zone's crush did._ I knew it was possible, because almost everyone in Timber had heard about the unreturned feelings.

I sighed and set to work finding the external IP address on the other end of the tunnel. _Ready or not, here I come._ I vaguely heard the classroom door slide open and shut, but I was so enthralled in the discovery of the IP address from the sending computer that my brain didn't give me a chance to acknowledge the knowledge before submersing me into the mystery/adventure at hand.

I brought up the shell prompt and typed in the 'trace route' command, which zoomed me to the external IP address at the end of the tunnel. I smiled with a whispered "Gotcha" and then quickly wrote down the IP address on a found piece of paper. Then I backed out, not really noticing the figure leaning against the desk to my right, and brought up a browser window to look up the IP address on the registry.

I blinked as my jaw dropped open. "No way," I whispered.

"Report."

I twitched and looked up and to my right. Seifer leaned against the desk as he looked at the browser window and the information therein. I cleared my throat and changed my focus back to the window. I pointed. "I got the physical address for the external IP address on the other end of the VPN. It's the... It's the ISP in Timber."

Seifer clenched his jaw, and his scowl blackened. "Print it."

I hit the appropriate buttons. Seifer grabbed the information off the printer and stormed from the room just as Zell entered. "Yo, Seifer. Wha-"

"Move." And then Seifer strode past and around the corner.

Zell stared after him a moment, my sandwich and his in hand, and then looked back over at me. "Yo, Meg. What happened?"

"The cracker somehow used the ISP in Timber to get into our Network."

"Aw crap." Zell made his way over. He handed me my sandwich as he leaned against the desk. "I've got a feeling we'll be taking another trip to Timber pretty soon."

I stared down at the sandwich. "Zell..."

"What's the matter?"

I looked up, meeting Zell's concerned expression. "The cracker got in using an e-mail sent from Zone to Quistis."

Zell straightened. "Zone? The hell?! He wouldn't do that!"

I nodded. "I know..." I set my sandwich aside and looked back at the screen. "Someone within the ISP sent it from Zone's account."

"What are we gonna tell Quis? We can't tell her that some ass impersonating Zone sent her those e-mails! She'll flip!"

I nodded again as I released a deep breath. "I know. She probably feels bad enough that someone used her computer to get those missiles." I shook my head before looking back over to Zell. "We've got to tell her, Zell. She'll want to know it wasn't Zone."

"How are you gonna prove it?"

"I already did. The IP address tagged to the e-mail isn't what it's supposed to be."

Zell gestured to my sandwich as he stood. "Come on, Sally. Let's go. Quis is in the cafeteria."

I picked up my sandwich and followed, moving to walk beside him as we made our way through the hall and to the elevator. "I can't believe this is happening. She finally gets an e-mail from him and it's not really him sending it." I sighed. "It's not fair."

"Tell me about it." Zell pushed the button for the first floor. "When I find this guy, I'll beat his ass into next week. Quis doesn't rate some mind game."

I reached out and took Zell's hand with a slight sniff. He gave my hand a squeeze. "It's not fair," I said again.

"Don't stress, Sally. Quis'll be fine."

"I hope so."

The elevator dinged and opened its doors. Zell and I made our way to the cafeteria in silence. I wondered what I could possibly say to Quistis to make her feel better. After all, I knew she probably blamed herself for the whole fiasco. I knew I would. I wouldn't even want to show my face around Garden for a while because of it. Maybe she felt the same. _Talk about humiliation._

Zell and I reached the doors of the cafeteria just as Quistis stepped through. She wore a stricken expression.

"Quis," Zell said carefully. Her gaze focused on his, and the expression changed to guarded annoyance. "Quis, can we talk to you for a sec?"

"About what?"

"About your computer and Zone's e-mail," Zell said.

It seemed to me that Quistis flinched. _Seifer must have told her._ I squeezed Zell's hand, but I couldn't talk around the tears that tightened my throat.

"Leave me alone," Quistis said in a flat tone. She started past.

"It wasn't Zone," Zell said quickly. Quistis stopped, but she didn't turn. "Some ass at the Timber ISP did it using Zone's account. Sally found the bastard and gave the info to Seifer." Quistis still didn't turn. "We'll get him, Quis. Promise."

Quistis took in a slow breath and said "Thanks" very softly before moving away.

"No prob, Quis," Zell said.

Zell and I stared after her until she turned and proceeded down the main corridor. Then Zell gave my hand a couple of squeezes and looked down at me with a slight smile. I met his gaze. "Come on. Let's eat dinner."

I wordlessly nodded, and I found myself wanting to be there when Seifer found the guy.

Knock Knock

I groaned and rolled over, struggling my eyes open so that I could look at my alarm clock. "1:30?" I groaned again and covered my face with my hands.

Knock Knock "Sally? It's Zell. I've gotta jet. Hurry up and open the door."

I rolled out of bed, stumbling toward the door while smashing my knee and my little toe into miscellaneous items of furniture along the way. I invented several new curses on that route and opened the door to my room while vocalizing one.

Zell smiled - as exuberant early in the morning as he was late at night - and leaned against the door frame with crossed arms. "You sound like Seifer."

I sent him a sleepy smile as I absently rubbed my offended knee. "What's going on?"

"Seifer, me, and his security goons are heading out to Timber and the ISP. I wanted to let you know, so you wouldn't stress when I didn't show up for our workout this morning."

I blinked. "Oh," I said as I slowly straightened.

Zell chuckled. "Now don't start stressing already. It's a place full of geeks and nerds. How dangerous could it be?"

I slowly nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Dincht!" came a recognizable shout down the hall. "Move out!"

Zell looked toward the voice. "Yeah!" Then he looked back over at me and rubbed at my arm before giving it a gentle slug. "I'll see ya later, Meg. And I'll be sure to say 'hi' to your ma and pa while I'm there."

I gnawed my lower lip. "Zell, be careful. The cracker might know you're coming."

"I'll tell Seifer, but he's all gung-ho and wanting to charge in like at the TV station before." Zell shook his head with a chuckle as he straightened. "Actually, that sounds like fun."

I reluctantly smiled. "Be careful anyway."

"I'm always careful." Zell started backing away down the hall, still facing me. "How about we head over to Balamb tomorrow for swimming and stuff?"

I nodded. "I'll get Val to cover."

Zell grinned. "Cool. See ya later." And he jogged away.

I watched after him, my stomach doing a couple flips before settling into the soles of my feet. My smile faded as I turned back into my room. I sat on my bed and sighed, gripping the side a moment before lying back and staring up at Zell's portrait on the ceiling. Beside it was a picture Selphie had taken of the two of us - Zell and me - working out in the Training Center after I had come back from my field exam. I sighed again and closed my eyes, holding that picture in my mind as I drifted off to sleep and dream...

But I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong. All the traps that could be set. The bombs that could go off. The gas that could be rigged. I felt as if I were trapped in an action/adventure film. So I got up and made my way over to my computer, which I usually did when I was stressed or bored, and glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen. _3:00._

I tapped my fingers on the edge of the keyboard... and then pressed my lips together as I stood. I slipped into a worn pair of jeans, hopped into one shoe and then the other, and then left my room at a jog. I headed around the corridor, into the elevator to the second floor, and then hurried to Quistis' classroom. It was already unlocked, so I entered-

I halted in the doorway. "Instructor Trepe?" Quistis looked up. She looked tired and beaten. I stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

Quistis lowered her gaze back to the computer on her desk. "It's past curfew."

"Zell said they were going to raid the ISP. I was going to try and help."

Quistis leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "And just how were you going to do that from here?"

"Through the tunnel." I smiled with a mischievous glint in my eye. "I might as well give the cracker as much of a headache as he gave us. And why not? Didn't he leave me a highway for it?"

Quistis studied me as I came to stand by the desk. Then she gestured to the computer as she stood to her feet. "Be my guest."

I sat in the offered chair and went to work trying to hack through the tunnel to gain control of the cracker's computer. Quistis watched in silence. I cleared my throat. "Um... Why don't you... Why don't you send Zone an e-mail?" I asked, fully expecting to feel her hand smack the backside of my head.

Instead, Quistis released a deep breath and leaned the backs of her legs against the desk, crossing her arms as she did so. "The guy should get a hobby."

I reluctantly smiled. "Zone has hobbies. Resistance faction member, naughty magazines, and Quistis Trepe."

She made a face. "Just what I need. Another Trepie." Quistis uncrossed her arms to rest her hands on the desk and lean slightly back. She released a deep breath. "What was I thinking?" she mumbled.

I kept at the project of manipulating the cracker's computer, but I continued to send her quick glances. "He really likes you, Quistis. Only he doesn't think you'd ever be interested in him. He says you're too wonderful."

Quistis scoffed again. "Wonderful? I'm a control freak that's more comfortable 'instructing' than just talking and listening to someone."

I tried a couple of avenues of entry into the computer on the other end of the tunnel, but they were blocked. I tried a different approach. "You're not that bad, Quistis. You're just a natural teacher."

Quistis continued to watch me as I started chipping away at a security block. After a moment, Quistis straightened and made her way out of the classroom. I stared after her, and then I smiled. "Happy birthday, Zone. You owe me."

I tapped my fingers on the keyboard in the library while a frown darkened my expression. I'd tried all morning - it was 10:30 now and I was at work - but hadn't been able to crack into the computer at the ISP. The only thing I'd been able to do was make the guy nervous. I released a deep breath and leaned back in my chair with crossed arms. _I hope Seifer and Zell have better luck at finding the guy than I did._ If I couldn't have revenge for Quistis and Garden, then I could at least hope that they did.

I looked at the clock on the wall with another sigh. _Zell, I'm bored._ Now that I'd passed the Fire Cavern and my field exam, all I had to wait for was the receipt of my diploma from Commander Squall tomorrow morning. I didn't have to study anymore. I didn't have to read manuals, or textbooks, or write essays and theory papers. All I had to do was administrate the library network and keep it running smoothly. That brought a slight smile to my face. _No more studying. No more stressing. Just every day duties._ It sounded pretty wonderful-

A picture flashed onto the screen of Zell, Zone, and Seifer looking very proud of themselves. I blinked and sat up. Moments later I had notification of new mail. I quickly navigated to my e-mail box and opened the newest occupant.

_'Hey, Sally. Guess wat? We found the dude at the ISP responsble for cracking the network. Watever you did all morning kept the dude at his 'puter so we walked rite up to him. Seifer got ruff but I didn't want to take his fun. Oh! Zone got a e-mail from Quis. What a shok huh? Zone neerly died when he red it. Chokd on his own spit. funnyest thing I ever saw. Anyway, thot I'd let you no wat was going on. I shud be bak by lunch. Meet me in the cafeteria about noon? C'ya Zell_'

I smiled and archived the mail. _Warm fuzzies reign on high_!!

I looked over my shoulder toward the entrance of the cafeteria as I waited in line for lunch. _Zell..._ It was almost ten minutes after noon and my lunch would be over at one. I released a deep breath and focused ahead again, immediately looking back over my left shoulder when I heard the cafeteria doors swing open.

No Zell.

My lower lip protruded as I turned back around, stepping forward once yet another happy hotdog customer stepped away from the counter.

I heard a recognizable laugh and turned, smiling brightly when Zell pushed the doors open while talking to one of the security people. I hurried toward him, totally oblivious to my loss of place in line as I called "Zell!"

He halted his conversation and looked up, sending me a bright smile as he gripped the shoulder of the man beside him and then stepped toward me. I launched myself into his arms, giggling when they went around me. "I'm so glad you're safe, sweetie, and I got your picture It was really cute with Zone and you and Seifer looking like you were in an action movie Did you send one to Quistis or Selphie I know they'd like to see it too what with Quistis' computer being the one they hacked in to and Selphie-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, kitten." Zell laughed and set me down on my feet, hands on my waist. "Calm down. I can't listen that fast."

I giggled again, flushing what I'm sure was his favorite color of red. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't sweat it." He guided me toward the line for lunch, his arm around my waist and my arm around his. "I told you everything was going to go be okay, didn't I?"

"Oh I know," I said, wide-eyed as I met his gaze, "but I can't help it. Those radicals are really mean. And they don't play fair, either." I giggled and wrinkled my nose at him. "But you showed them, huh? You kicked their butts, and they'll think twice before messing with Garden again, huh?"

Zell laughed. "Hey, we wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

My heart soared as I smiled up at him.

"Did you want to come down to the security office and watch Fujin and Seifer mess with the guy's mind? It oughtta be a load of fun."

I shook my head, still smiling up at him. "I can't, sweetie. Work. And I don't get off until late. But could you come and keep me company? Theresa can't come in today, field assignment, and so I'm going to be by myself."

Zell's blue eyes twinkled as he grinned. "Dude."

I giggled - okay. someone stop me. - and lowered my gaze to rest my head against him. "What?"

"Where's shy girl?"

And another giggle. "She went away."

Zell laughed and drew me closer - which felt absolutely wonderful! - his arm still around my waist. And I didn't care who thought what. I was just glad he was back, that he was safe, and that he was my Zell.

"Sure, Sally. I'll come by and keep you from going bonkers. I've only got some more papers to grade; maybe you could help?"

I nodded against him and sighed. "Of course I'll help, sweetie."

_Sweetie..._ And for the first time in my life I had a boy to call that. Talk about a security issue. The name felt like a security blanket.

* * *

Next


	6. Diplomas and Sally Regal

Chapter Six

.: Diplomas, Plans, and Sally Regal :.

I adjusted my SeeD candidate uniform-jacket with a clearing of my throat. _Oh my gosh._ I felt like crying. I grabbed my brush as I sniffed and cleared my throat, running it through my shoulder-length brunette hair before clipping in the barrettes to keep it out of my face. If I had been in denial before, the minute I had that paper in my hand everything would come into clear focus.

I was graduating.

I was going to be a full-fledged SeeD.

I sent my reflection a wavering smile. _Good girl. You stuck to it and passed. You asked for help and got it. You grew a spine and have a best friend _- speaking of Zell, of course. I sighed, looking away from the mirror while shaking my head. Then I moved to my bed and pulled my dress shoes out of the box - I was wearing a skirt again!! - and slipped into them just as there was a knock.

"It's open!"

And it opened to reveal Sub-Lt. Commander Seifer Almasy.

My smile faded as I quickly stood to attention. I nearly twisted my ankle, too.

Seifer smirked, as usual. "Regal. Relax."

"Y-Yes, sir." I relaxed my posture as much as possible with as nervous as he made me. Then I clenched my hands behind my back to hide how much they shook. "What c-can I do for you, sir?"

Seifer pulled my desk chair out, twirling it around to straddle it. Then he crossed his arms along the back and stared up at me with that continual smirk and intense expression that made me feel about an inch tall. "Good work."

I swallowed hard as I felt the flush rise to dangerous levels. "Th-thank you, sir."

"I'm recommending you be put on security detail for the Network."

I blinked. "B-But I..." I cleared my throat. "I wanted t-to work in the library, sir." _Don't argue, Sally! Are you insane!_

Seifer scoffed. "Regal, you're damn good on a computer. From what the ass at the ISP said, you hacked his computer to death, nearly forcing your way in so many times that he sweat clear through his shirt." He made a rough gesture toward me. "You think I'm going to let Headmaster Cid keep you in the library?" He scoffed again.

Desperation at the thought of working in his section rose, sending me into a near panic. "But I-I want to work in the library!" I cleared my throat and lowered my gaze. "...sir."

"Are you saying you didn't like beating the bastard at his own game?" Seifer asked, incredulous. "You didn't like smearing it in his face that you used his own damn tunnel against him? You didn't like the feeling of twisting his computer to hell so that he couldn't do that to Garden again?"

I kicked at the rug in the middle of the floor of my room. "I did," I whispered.

"Damn right you did! You're ruthless behind that computer, Regal, and you're just what Garden's security team needs. I want you on my team."

"I... I don't know," I whispered. And I didn't. My mind wasn't giving me any kind of clue as to what I should do. It just sat there like a rock, not thinking anything.

"But I do, Regal. You're with me. Period." He stood.

I looked up as Seifer made his way to the still open door. "B-But..."

Seifer turned at the door with that same intense expression. He pointed at me, shooting any other words clear out of my brain. "Report to my office tomorrow morning at eight. Don't be late."

Then he turned and disappeared, leaving the door wide open. I slumped onto my bed with a blank expression, barely thinking _can he do that?_ before my brain shut down again.

tap tap tap

I looked up. Zell cautiously peered inside. "Sally?" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I saw Seifer stompin' away. You okay?"

I nodded as Zell sat beside me on the bed. "I-I think so," I whispered.

"What's up? What'd he say?"

"He..." I blinked up at Zell, dazed. "He told me I'm on the security team for the Network."

Zell's face screwed up in confusion. "What? I thought you were gonna be Network Admin for the library."

I nodded, wide-eyed. "So did I, but he said he wouldn't let that happen. He said I was going to be on his team. I have to be in his office tomorrow at eight."

Zell reached up to scratch his scalp. "Never saw this coming." He looked over at me. "What d'ya think? You okay with it?"

"I... I don't know." I moved my gaze to stare at the wall across from me. "I don't know."

"I can yak at him if you want."

I absently shook my head, thinking all the while of what Seifer had said. Of how good it did feel to know I had pounded the guy's computer into the ground. Of how awesome it did feel to know had helped keep the Garden safe. Of how spectacular it felt to know Seifer wanted me on his team to keep Garden even safer.

I looked back over at Zell with a wide-eyed expression. "I think I want to do it, Zell. I really do."

Zell grinned. "Sure! Pound crackers and hackers into the ground with a computer the same as with your fists and feet? Why the hell not?"

I smiled, my eyes crinkling as I slouched down and 'hugged' my hands between my knees. "It felt really cool to have him say all that nice stuff," I confessed. "I feel about seven feet tall."

Zell laughed as he stood to his feet. "Come on, Meg," he chuckled. "Let's scoot, or you're gonna be late."

"Okay," I said softly.

I stood, falling into step beside Zell as he left my room and turned down the hall toward the main corridor.

Zell took hold of my hand. "I heard you're gonna be rank eight."

I blinked over at him. "Really? Oh my gosh."

"No doubt. That's higher than me when I graduated. I only got a six."

I giggled. "Zell, you're what? rank 24 now?"

Zell grinned down at me, his blue eyes twinkling. "So? I can still be jealous."

I giggled again with a shake of my head. "You're so silly."

Zell chuckled. "You're still up for swimming and stuff at Balamb, right? I figured we could go fishing, too."

I looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Are you kidding? Of course! I got coverage and everything."

"Sweet." Zell's expression went somewhat serious with a sudden idea. "Say! Maybe we can get Quis and Zone to come? Lemme send an e-mail and have him get his butt over here."

I nodded. "That's a good idea. Maybe you and Quistis could rent a car and go pick him up?"

Zell snapped and pointed at me. "Dude! That's a great idea."

I smiled and giggled. "This's going to be fun."

"Damn straight. Quis hasn't taken a day off since... Geez! Since forever!"

I poked Zell in the side. "You should have done this before. Instead of doing that whole fake e-mail thing."

Zell rubbed the back of his neck with a guilty expression as he glanced toward me. "Yep." Zell suddenly smacked his forehead. "Geez! I totally forgot!" He stopped and faced me. I stared at him with wide eyes. "We can't hang out with Quistis and Zone because your ma and pa are coming to Balamb today."

My eyes brightened. "Really?" I asked with a wide smile. "When?"

"We're all gonna have lunch together."

I gave a couple small bounces of excitement before giving Zell a hug, still bouncing somewhat. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! They haven't visited me at Garden since I first enrolled!"

Zell laughed as his arms went around me. "They were really pumped about it, too."

"Thank you thank you thank you," I rejoiced. I pulled back and smiled up at him with twinkling eyes crinkled at the corners. "You're so sweet!"

Zell's ears pinked as he gave me a gentle cuff on the chin. "Hey. You deserve it."

I flushed molten, but I didn't care. I hugged him again. "Thank you thank you, sweetie!"

Zell chuckled, pulling back to take firm and gentle hold of my hand and lead me toward the elevator. "Come on, beach bunny. I'm really gonna catch it if I don't get you up to his office on time."

I giggled and did my best to keep up with him.

I stepped back from my computer desk in my room, staring at the diploma newly framed and hung on the wall. _Sally Regal; SeeD; Rank 8; Martial Arts Specialist; Instructor Selphie Tilmitt._ Both Commander Squall Leonhart and Headmaster Cid had signed the bottom. I sniffed and felt Zell's arm go around my shoulders to give me a squeeze.

"This is so cool," I whispered, knowing that I would cry if I said it any louder.

"Congrats, Sally. You worked your butt off for that."

I looked over at Zell with a soft smile. "I couldn't have done it without you." My heart choked off the words as he looked down at me with twinkles in his eyes, so I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. "Thank you, Zell," I whispered. "Thank you so much."

"No prob, Sally," he said quietly. "I'm glad I could help."

I sighed and closed my eyes, my arms still around him and his still around me. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else in the world... but I knew my folks were waiting in Balamb. I sighed and pushed back, looking up to meet his gaze. "I guess we better grab our stuff and go."

Zell wiggled his eyebrows at me. "I know what I wanna grab."

I flushed and gently pushed at him. "Zell Dincht," I giggled with a mock frown. "You always want to grab or pinch or... or something."

Zell's face grew serious as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You gotta problem with that?"

I withheld a laugh as I put fists on hips. "No. Why would I?"

Zell's mouth dropped open as his arms went to his sides. Then he laughed. "I never thought you'd say that."

My 'frown' melted to a smile. "Well it's true. After three years of being a watcher..." I gave a shrug as I gripped my hands behind my back and tapped at the floor with the toe of my sneaker. "It's nice to actually have your attention. Even if it does embarrass me close to death sometimes."

Zell didn't say anything, so I cautiously raised my eyes for a quick glance to his face. He smiled, arms crossed again.

I flushed darker and whispered, "What?"

"I never thought..." Zell shook his head. "Dude, Sally. You treat me like I 'get' stuff. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

My eyes widened. "But... Why wouldn't I treat you like that? Zell... Zell, you're smart."

Zell chuckled. "I don't know about 'smart', Sally. I do a lot of stupid things."

I shrugged. "So? We all do. Why should you be any different?"

Zell laughed as his arms lowered to his sides. Then his laugh melted to the most glorious smile I'd ever seen. He stepped closer. "You make me feel ten feet tall, Sally. How do you do that?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

Zell continued to stare down at me with that same boyish and lopsided smile. "Sally..." He closed his mouth and then shook his head. "Don't even know what I want to say." So he just kept staring down at me with the same twinkling expression. I flushed molten and lowered my gaze to the floor, but Zell placed a finger under my chin to gently lift my head with a, "Nuh-uh. I wanna see that face." One side of Zell's lips twitched upward. "Man," he said quietly. "You've got to be the sexiest person I know."

Then he lowered his head and caressed my lips with his.

I'd never been kissed like that before. In fact, I never knew a kiss could be so gentle, tender, and completely moving. But Zell's kiss made me cry. Why? I don't know. Maybe because it felt like a promise. Maybe because he'd said all the right things. Maybe because Zell Dincht kissed Sally Regal. It could have been all of those, or none of them. All I knew was that I was falling in love with him, and his kiss made me hope he might have been falling in love with me, too.

And wouldn't that have been a dream come true?

Zell raised his head then, and I very slowly opened my eyes. Warm fuzzies had completely overrun my life.

"Now I get why Squall risked his ass for Rinoa," he said in a low tone.

I choked on a sob of happiness and threw myself against him. The romantic in me wouldn't let me do anything less.

Zell chuckled as his arms tightened around me. "Okay. So I 'get' girls. I guess Ma was right; I just needed to find the right one."

_The right one..._ I leaned back and raised my gaze to his. "Zell, could you be any more perfect?"

Zell grimaced. "Geez, Sally. There's no way I'm perfect. I screw up all the time."

I smiled up at him. "Yeah, well so do I. I just finally got something right."

Zell smirked. "And what was that?"

"Actually talking to you," I said softly.

His lips twitched, and then he laughed and stepped back to take me by the hand. "Come on, Meg. If you keep looking at me like that I know I'm gonna do something that'll get me slapped."

I giggled with a "Zell!" and then let him pull me from the room.

He grabbed my bag and his where they rest by the door, and then we laughed and joked our way to the main corridor. The day couldn't have gotten any better. Of course, I was still in the throes of wonder and amazement of the first week of a new relationship. Everything would be seen as perfect even if it wasn't. Hopefully reality wouldn't hit until I was thirty and we were married with 3 kids.

I laughed.

"What?" Zell asked.

I flushed and shook my head. "Nothing."

"What d'ya mean nothing? I know that look, Meg. You gotta tell me."

I shook my head again with another laugh. "No way. This' going to be a secret."

"Aw man," Zell whined. "And it's probably a good one, too."

I gave his hand a squeeze as we made our way out the front gate. "It's alright, but I've had better." _Not recently._

"Fine. If you're not gonna tell me that one, than you've gotta tell me a different one."

"A secret?" I asked with a wide-eyed glance his direction. "How come?"

"Because," Zell said, serious, "girlfriend/boyfriend have to have secrets. It's a rule."

"It is?" I'd never heard the rule before, but I'd never had a boyfriend either.

Zell nodded. "Sure. Ask anyone. You're not true girlfriend/boyfriend unless you have a secret. It shows trust."

"It does?" And for some reason I had an inkling Zell pulled my leg. "Oh." _Oh why not?_ "Okay, well, um..." I wrinkled my nose, and then I smiled as I looked over at him. Then the smile disappeared. "No. That's not a secret. Hmm."

I frowned and looked away again. _A secret? Has anyone told me any secrets?_ I didn't recall any. There were just the secrets that I had revolving around Zell and my 'three year relationship' with him.

I looked back over at him; his expression was patient expectation. "I don't have any secrets. Well, not really."

"That's okay," Zell said, matter-of-fact. "Just tell me something you haven't told anyone else. That'll be good enough."

I still had a feeling he joked with me, but it was kind of fun... _I think._ I smiled slightly. "Okay, well, I have a birthmark on the back of my leg," I pointed to the back of my thigh up toward my right butt cheek, "that looks kind of like a bird or bat or something."

Zell grinned and stopped. "Really? Cool! Lemme see!"

I stepped away, mouth gaping and eyes wide. "Zell, I can't show it to you now!" I protested.

"How come?"

I blinked. " 'How come?' Because I can't pull my pant leg up that high, that's 'how come'!"

He pointed at my jeans. "Just pull them down."

"What?" I put my fists on my hips, fighting the laughter I felt coming. "Zell Dincht! I can't believe you!"

Zell grinned. "Hey. It was worth a shot."

I slapped at him, ducking away from his retaliation and poking him in the side. He grabbed, but I moved away with a squeal and a laugh as I ran ahead.

Next thing I knew, I blinked up into Zell's worried expression.

"You okay?" he asked.

Zell helped me sit up. I put a hand up to my throbbing head. "What happened?"

He gestured a couple feet behind us. "You hit a pothole and tumbled head first." He gently touched a section of my forehead with a wince. "Geez. That's one helluva goose-egg you've got there." Zell met my gaze. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I do feel a little woozy," I admitted reluctantly.

"Damn." He released a deep breath and gestured back toward Garden. "I better take you to the infirmary."

My lips tilted downward. "Can't we go on to Balamb? They've got a clinic there, don't they?"

"Sally, you can't walk all the way to Balamb," he said as he gathered me up in his arms. "Not with that bump on your head. We've got to get you to the infirmary." Zell carefully stood. "Man, it's all my fault."

I shook my head, immediately winced and said "ouch", and then wrapped my arms around his neck. "It isn't your fault, Zell. You didn't put the pothole there."

Zell reluctantly smiled. "I didn't say I did."

"Then how's it your fault? Accidents happen." I giggled, doing my best to ignore the splitting headache. "Especially to me. I'm not always coordinated."

Zell scoffed. "Tch! I've seen you move, Sally. You're as coordinated as they come."

I smiled up at him, really loving the fact that my 'knight in shining armor' carried me back to Garden without complaint.

Zell glanced down at me and then smirked. "Now don't get all mushy on me, Meg," he warned. "I can't make-out and walk and carry you at the same time."

I flushed and giggled as I moved my gaze to the road. "Sorry."

Zell adjusted his hold. "Well, so much for today." He released a quick sigh. "This totally sucks."

I crossed my ankles. "Not from my perspective."

Zell laughed. "I guess you hit your head harder than I thought."

My smile widened as I glanced over at him. "Nuh-uh." I very carefully rested my head against him. "I just like seeing the romantic in every tragedy. That's what comes from working in a library."

"Hm. Never thought of it that way." Zell remained quiet for a moment. "So, you're all dreamy about me carrying you home, right?"

I giggled and carefully raised my head to meet his gaze. I pointedly ignored the spots in my vision and the throbbing in my head. "Something like that."

Zell's eyes focused on the bump, and he winced. "Geez. It's getting bigger. Are you sure you feel okay? You're not nauseous or anything?"

I would have shaken my head, but I knew the pain would have blacked me out. "It throbs a little, but I'll be okay."

He smirked. "I don't believe you." He shook his head. "You're one tough cookie sometimes, Meg."

I smiled and rested my head against him again. "Well what good would whining about it do? You're taking me to Garden and the infirmary," I said, matter-of-fact. "You can't do anything but that." I closed my eyes – and no, I didn't feel sleepy – and released a deep breath. "But if you want me to be honest so that you know what to tell Dr. Kadowaki... I see spots in my vision, I have a splitting headache, and I'm afraid that if I shake my head I'll black out."

I could almost hear Zell's grimace.

"Geez," he muttered. "Okay, well just don't go to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy."

"Good."

I snuggled myself closer, smiling the entire way through the Garden's front gate, through the main corridor, and to the infirmary.

"Yo, doc! You in here?" Zell called as he stepped further in.

Dr. Kadowaki came out of her office. "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"We were walking to Balamb and she tripped and hit her head."

I opened my eyes and focused on Dr. Kadowaki's concerned expression. I still smiled. "The spots are gone, doctor, but I still have a splitting headache."

Dr. Kadowaki motioned Zell to one of the treatment rooms to his right. "Bring her in here."

I closed my eyes again, soaking up Zell's strength and warmth. _Who cares about plans being ruined? I've got my diploma. My parents are in Balamb and can easily drive here, and Zell Dincht is my boyfriend._ I sighed.

"Stay with me, girl," Dr. Kadowaki urged as Zell laid me down on the bed.

I opened my eyes with a slight smile and wince. "I'm fine, doctor. Well, I mean I'm not sleepy. My head hurts like the dickens, but I'm not nauseous or anything."

Zell pulled a chair up beside my bed and sat, leaning forward to grip my hand. "She's a trooper, doc. A real trooper."

Dr. Kadowaki smiled as she started doing the external examination of my head and eyes. "Yes, well that's nothing I hadn't already known, Mr. Dincht."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

Dr. Kadowaki sent Zell a quick look before continuing the exam. "I can't believe you haven't told him, Sally."

"It wasn't a big deal," I said. And it wasn't. _Really._

"What," Zell pressed. "Come on, Sally. You can't do this to me."

Dr. Kadowaki met my gaze. "I need to go get the equipment ready for your scan, Sally. I suggest you tell him." She lifted her chin in a silent protest when I opened my mouth to speak. "I understand it wasn't a big issue to you," she said, "and that is why you should tell him. You're not looking for sympathy, and we understand that. So just tell him."

I released the words in a deep breath. Then I gave a slight nod, immediately followed by a cringe. "Okay."

"Good girl. I'll be right back." She left the room.

I cleared my throat and looked over at Zell. His eyes were bigger than normal, and his expression was total and complete confusion. I cleared my throat again and moved my gaze to his hand holding mine. "You remember when Commander Squall and you and Rinoa hurried here from the prison to try and save Garden from the missiles?"

"Sure. That was when you gave me the Mega-Phoenix. That was when we found out Garden could move."

I nodded. "Right. Well..." Again, I cleared my throat. "Remember afterward? When Galbadia... When... When it..."

"When the soldiers attacked?" Zell prompted.

I shook my head while sending several glances toward Zell and his curious and almost wary expression. "No. I... I kinda got hurt when... Well... when... their Garden rammed us."

"What? How?"

My thumb absently began rubbing his hand. "Um... I don't really remember. I blacked out and... well... I was here in the infirmary for a lot of weeks after that."

Zell stared down at me wide-eyed. "With what?" he asked quietly.

"Um... uh... broken ribs and a broken collar bone. Dislocated hip." I cleared my throat. "Collapsed lung," I added with a whisper and a glance his direction. _Among other things._

Zell actually paled. Then he whispered, "Damn, Sally. Why didn't you say anything?"

I gave a careful shrug, finally raising my eyes to meet his gaze. "What was there to say? It wasn't your fault I got hurt." I shrugged again. "Things like that happen."

He leaned forward. "Things like that don't 'happen', Sally. Geez. You coulda died!"

I blinked up at him. Then I smiled. "With Dr. Kadowaki treating me? Nah."

Zell stared down at me with an expression of shock and disbelief. Then he shook his head and looked down at our clasped hands. "Damn, Sally. I mean... What the hell!" Zell rubbed at his neck and then scrubbed at his scalp before looking at me again. "Is that why you started gymnastics? To get back in shape and work on your coordination and stuff? Part of your recovery?"

I wrinkled my nose. "No. I was into that before."

"So... You just... You just got better and went back to 'life as normal'?" he asked incredulously.

I giggled. "What else was I supposed to do? Sit around feeling sorry for myself? What for? I was fine. Sure I have problems breathing sometimes, my lung isn't 100, but I never let it stop me doing what I need for class or whatever."

Zell shook his head again, lowering his hand from his neck with a **thwump** onto the bed as he looked at me. "You're incredible. You're a kitten that's as tough as nails. You're a brain who kids around with me, the Garden clown. You're a... Damn, girl. You're awesome."

I flushed and moved my gaze to my right hand as it picked at the sheets. "It's not a big deal," I mumbled.

"Not a big deal? You'd probably just gotten out of recovery when you gave me that Combat King! And now? Other girls would be totally milking it!"

I looked over at him. "Nuh-uh. We're not whiny babies, you know."

"Damn straight you're not," he agreed with a serious expression and a curt nod. He stood and leaned over to give me a kiss on the forehead. Then he sat back down and caressed my hairline with a finger as he smiled at me. "Damn straight you're not."

I smiled, and everything after that was a blur.

Zell heard the door to the infirmary open and stood to peek around the corner of the room where Sally slept. A man with dark hair, a mustache, and dressed in slacks and a sweater with a dress shirt and tie entered. He looked a little frantic.

Zell stepped out of the room toward the man. "Mr. Regal?"

The man nodded. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Zell smiled. "Dude. She's fine." He stuck out a hand. "Zell Dincht. We talked on the phone."

They shook hands. "Oh. You're the friend that visited with Sally after she passed the Fire Cavern qualifier."

Zell nodded, leaned back to peek into the exam room, and then motioned to the door out of the infirmary. They exited and halted outside the double doors.

"What happened?" Mr. Regal asked.

"She took a bad tumble and hit her head. She'll have a headache the next couple days and be a little out of sorts, but the doctor said she'll be fine," Zell said in a serious tone.

Mr. Regal ran a hand through his hair. "Thank Hyne."

"Is her ma okay?"

"She's staying with your mother. In fact, she's waiting for my call."

"Oh. Okay. If you've gotta jet, go ahead. Like I said, she'll be fine." Zell gave a slight smile as he crossed his arms. "Sorry about this. She was really pumped about spending the day with you guys. So was I."

Mr. Regal regarded Zell. "Do you have a moment to talk... Zell was it?"

Zell nodded. "Sure. Let's go check up on Sally, and then we'll jet to the cafeteria." He pushed open the doors and motioned for Mr. Regal to follow. "Come on."

Sally still slept soundly, so Mr. Regal gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before following Zell out of the infirmary to the main corridor and then left toward the cafeteria.

"I appreciate the call, Zell. Her mother and I were certain that she had another accident similar to the one when Galbadia Garden attacked." Mr. Regal scrubbed at his scalp. "Thank Hyne it wasn't. I don't think her mother could survive another few months like that."

Zell nodded. "No doubt. I nearly shit bricks when she told me about it."

Mr. Regal examined Zell with that typical 'who are you to my daughter' look that most fathers acquired on instinct. "Sally's mentioned you in her e-mails now and then."

"Really? Cool."

"You're friends?"

Zell's lips twitched. "Well, yes and no. We're buds, sure, but we're dating when we get the chance. Just had the first one a couple days ago. She probably hasn't told you yet. Sally's kinda quiet that way, you know? Doesn't wanna make a big thing out of it. I keep telling her that as far as I'm concerned it's a steady thing."

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Regal asked, and his quiet tone hinted at shock.

"Sure." Zell raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't she ever had a boyfriend before?"

Mr. Regal smiled. "No, she hasn't. Sally's quite the shy little thing."

"I know, but she's ho–" Zell cleared his throat and then smirked. "But she's cute as all get out, Mr. Regal. And she's a riot, too. Great sense of humor and all. I can hardly believe some guy hasn't ever asked her out."

"She keeps to herself pretty much all the time. Books, computers, studying, writing e-mails and letters. Things of that sort."

Zell's smile widened. "Yep. That's Sally." His expression changed to a 'did you know' seriousness as he said, "She totally rules on the computer, Mr. Regal. Tracked down a cracker that hacked the Network and made it possible for us to nab him. Now Seifer has assigned her to the security section of the Network. He's top guy when it comes to that, and he doesn't trust just anyone."

"Sally? Security?" Mr. Regal's shocked expression melted to a smile as he shook his head. "Good girl."

Zell laughed. "Yeah. She wasn't so hot on the idea at first, but it made her feel kinda awesome that she pounded the guy, and then that Seifer wanted her on his team? Dude, you shoulda seen her."

Mr. Regal chuckled. "I can only imagine."

"Say. You wanna tour, Mr. Regal?" Zell asked as he motioned to Sally's father. "Sally said you haven't been here since she enrolled, and I'm sure stuff has changed since then. I could show you around. Not a prob."

Mr. Regal nodded. "Thank you, Zell. I appreciate it. And call me Michael. I'm in denial of my age, you understand, and Mr. Regal makes me feel a tad on the mature side."

Zell laughed. "Sure thing, Mr-- I mean Mi–" Zell's expression grew serious. "Dude. I can't call you that."

"And why is that?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're Sally's pop!"

Michael laughed. "Alright then, call me pop, Zell. Goodness knows I've been called worse labels in my life. Mr. Regal being the worst of them."

Zell grinned. "Hey. I can call you that. Sure." Then Zell motioned to the cafeteria. "You wanna grab some grub? Or look around first?"

"I would rather like to take a 'look around'."

"Sure thing." And the two men headed again down the main corridor, Michael Regal towering over Zell a good 10 inches. "I'll take you to the Training Center first. That's where Sally and I work out in the mornings and work on spiffing up the submission we're going to make to Combat King– Say. Did she tell you that she graduated with Rank 8?"

Michael's lips twitched upward. "Yes, she did. She was very excited about that in her e-mail. Said that it was all because of her morning work-outs and her tutor." Michael motioned to Zell. "I'm hazarding a guess the tutor would be you?"

Zell nodded, grinning. "Yep." The smile vanished. "But, dude, I hated telling her the staff was all wrong for her. I mean, man, she'd been training for so long... It must have felt like I kicked her in the gut; I know that's what it felt like for me when I saw the look on her face."

"But you were there with a suggestion for something better, and my honey girl is always looking for something better."

Zell grinned again. "Then what's her excuse for waiting around for me?

Michael laughed. "You'll need to ask her that question, Zell. Although I'm sure the answer will be different than what you'd expect."

Zell's expression went serious. "No doubt. Sally is different than what I'd expect. You know?"

Michael nodded. "Yes. I think I do. I know she wasn't what her mother and I expected."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The doctors said Beka couldn't have any more kids after Zackary was born."

"What?"

"I know," Michael agreed, nodding. "That was our reaction; we always wanted a large family. But the doctors said there was damage to the... Well, I won't go into the details, but the end result would be no more children."

"That sucks!"

The two turned into the side-hall that led toward the Training Center. "Her mother was heart-broken at the news. When Zack was about two we looked into adoption, but Beka just couldn't do it. She refused to give up hope that the doctors were wrong." Michael smiled. "As you can see, the doctors were wrong."

Zell grinned. "Major score, Pop. Major."

Michael laughed. "Yes, it was..." His smile faded when he looked around at the greenery and heavy metal doors of the Training Center. "Honey girl trains here?"

Zell rested his fists on his hips as his eyes twinkled. "Yep. She kicks ass, too. Best student I've ever had."

A T-Rexaur roared at that moment, causing Michael a sharp twitch before focusing wide eyes on Zell. "What was that?"

"T-Rexaur. Pain in the ass, but not so bad if you've got Blind junctioned." Zell grinned wider. "Hard to hit when it can't see, huh?" He motioned to one of the doors. "You wanna go in? I can take one on by myself without a junction if you wanna--"

Michael raised his hand with a quickly stated "That's all right. I'll take your word for it. And, I'd rather not know what honey girl needs to do in order to be a SeeD. I knew the experience would be good for her, and that's enough."

Zell laughed, and then his expression grew serious again. "I'll keep her safe, Pop. Swear."

Michael gripped Zell's shoulder. "Thank you, Zell."

I yawned and stretched, and when I opened my eyes I got the shock of my life. "Dad!"

I tried to sit up, but Zell – sitting to my right – moved with his normal quickness and kept me down.

"Whoa there, girl. Chill. No sudden movements. Remember what doc said?"

So I just smiled at two of the most important men in my life, one on my left and one on my right. "Dad, I'm so glad to see you."

Dad smiled back at me as he reached out to take my hand. "I'm glad to see you too, hon, though I wish you didn't have the knot on your head."

My eyes twinkled. "Where's mom?"

"She's in Balamb with Zell's mother."

"She's not stressing is she, Dad?" I asked, and I could feel my face tighten with worry.

"No. I told her you'd be fine. So did Zell."

_Zell._ I looked over at Zell, and my smile returned. "You haven't been here the entire time I've been sleeping have you?"

"Nah. Been talking to your pop. Gave him a tour of the place. Talked to Squall, too."

I blinked, eyes wide. "Wow." I looked over at Dad. He didn't look as if he was going to blow an artery. I smiled. "So, what did you think?"

My dad smirked. "Of your boyfriend? Or of Garden?"

I flushed molten and cleared my throat as I lowered my gaze. "Oh. Um... I guess he told you then."

"I asked and he answered, yes."

I sent Zell a sidelong glance. He smirked at me, too, slightly shaking his head. "I was going to tell you," I told my dad softly. "Eventually."

"You just wanted to make sure it would last longer than one day?"

I reluctantly smiled as I nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

Dad reached out and carefully tousled my hair. "You're a nut, Sally, but I love you anyway." Then he motioned to Zell. "And Zell is welcome any time. You're a very nice young man, Zell. A trifle unorthodox, but so was I at your age."

I smiled wider and tightened my hold on Zell's hand. He squeezed back. "So, what are you going to do now, dad?"

"I'm going to go back to Balamb this evening, take your mother out to dinner, and then we will both come over tomorrow to see if you're feeling up to watching Zell and I play ball on the beach while you talk and giggle with your mother."

I giggled and sent Zell a glance. He grinned.

Dad stood and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I had better go. I need to check in with the shop and make sure there aren't any emergencies. You rest, hon." He reached out a hand to Zell, who eagerly clasped it with a just as eager smile. "It was nice meeting you, Zell, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Zell nodded. "Likewise. Take it easy."

Dad gave me another smile and then turned and left the room. I looked over at Zell. "So? How did it go?"

Zell sat back in the chair, his grin returning. "He gave me the third degree. It was kinda cool."

I blinked. "Dad gave you the third degree? He's usually so laid back. Now if my brother were here, I can see him giving you the third degree."

"Really?" Zell leaned back and crossed his arms as he watched me.

"Uh-huh. He works at the T.V. station in Timber as the general manager. Got the job after the whole thing with Seifer. Well, basically."

"Wow. Cool."

I nodded and adjusted my blankets. "Yeah. He offers to let me come and watch the live shows. Only, I haven't had time."

"Now that you've got your diploma, you can go."

I raised my eyes to meet his gaze. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Seifer what my schedule's going to be like. Won't it be a bit brutal?"

Zell scoffed. "Nah. I'm sure you'll have time to go. And if you don't?" Zell gestured to himself. "Just talk to me. I'll have words and take steps to see you get time off."

I smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

"Sure thing." Zell stood as he gave my hand several squeezes. "You hungry?"

I slightly nodded.

"Okay. I'll go grab some dinner. Be back in a sec."

I nodded again and watched him leave the room with a slowly growing smile as my eyes crinkled at the corners. I hugged the blankets to my chest and released a sigh. If I died that night, my life would have been totally and completely worth living.

* * *

Next


	7. Fairytale Options

Chapter Seven

.: Fairytale Options :.

I heard a scuff of shoes and lowered my magazine - Combat King's recent issue - to see a totally and completely unexpected visitor. My stomach jumped as my grip tightened on the magazine.

Sub-Lt. Cmdr. Seifer stepped farther into the room with crossed arms, a slight scowl, and an intense expression same as always. I swallowed hard and sent a quick glance over his right shoulder to the clock on the far wall. _8:15. Uh oh._ I had totally and completely forgotten.

Seifer uncrossed his arms and twirled Zell's normal chair around to straddle it, resting his arms along the back. "Excuse."

I cleared my throat. "Doctor's orders," I whispered.

"Reason."

I swallowed hard again, pointing at the bandage on my head and whispering, "Concussion." My voice was close to a squeak.

"Explanation."

"Bad fall on the way to Balamb." _You know, he sounds like Fujin._ And if I hadn't been so terrified, I probably would have smiled or laughed.

Seifer pressed his lips together into a very thin line, making me almost flinch. "Time."

"A day or two. Dr. Kadowaki wants to keep an eye on me. And I've had dizzy spells. She might not let me-"

"But you are joining my team?" he pressed.

I blinked. "Oh. You mean it was only an option?" I asked hesitantly.

Seifer actually laughed, which took me totally by surprise. "An option? Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"You would have just persuaded me to say 'yes'-"

He pointed at me so quickly I leaned back. "Exactly."

I cleared my throat again as he lowered his hand. "I-I'm sorry for not telling you, sir," I hesitantly began. "I've been forgetting little things like that. Dr. Kadowaki says it's only temporary."

"It is."

Not only was I surprised at his response, I was shocked he hadn't left yet. "Y-You've had a concussion before?"

Seifer smirked. "You don't become SeeD without them."

I flushed and lowered my eyes to the magazine. "Yeah. I guess you don't." _Geez, Sally. Duh!_

Seifer stood and put the chair back the way it was. "I'll expect you in my office immediately after Dr. Kadowaki gives her approval, so don't do anything stupid at the beach with your parents."

My eyes widened as I carefully shook my head, which resulted in a wince and a hand to my head to keep it from spinning. "I won't."

Seifer scoffed and then pointed at me. "Ice it." Then he turned and left the infirmary.

I relaxed back into the pillows with a deep breath.

"Ready?"

I looked over my right shoulder at Zell as I nodded. "Let's go."

Zell pushed the wheelchair forward - the one stipulation Dr. Kadowaki had in letting me go hang out with my parents on the beach.

"She's going to let you go to the inauguration ball, right?"

"I don't know. She says it depends on if I'm still having dizzy spells."

Zell released a quick breath. "It's gonna totally suck if you can't go."

I smiled. "It won't be that bad."

"Nah. I guess not. I mean, I could always grab a boombox and go hang out at the infirmary. It's just... Well, I've been kinda takin' dance lessons. I wanted to show off."

I twisted carefully in the chair as Zell pushed it along the main corridor to the front gate. "Dance lessons? Really?"

Zell grinned. "Yeah. I kinda made a fool of myself at my ball. I didn't want to do the same thing with you."

My heart melted as I gave him a mushy expression and an, "Awww. That's so sweet."

His ears pinked - I thought it looked so cute - and he chuckled. "Hey. Anything for my girl."

I reached up and touched his cheek - I had mushy moments and touchy-feely escapades all the time... almost - as I whispered, "Thanks, Zell. You didn't have to, but thanks."

Zell's ears actually darkened to red as he winked. "Sure. Now hold on. I wanna see how fast this thing can go."

I giggled and turned around, gripping the arms of the chair. "Ready."

So Zell and I squealed and "vroom"ed down the halls - not necessarily in that order - gathering shouts and hollers and laughs as we went. I have no idea how Zell got the chair to go that fast, nor how he propped himself up behind so that he didn't have to run along with it, but I didn't care. We were having a blast, I was going to do my best to go to the inauguration ball the next week, Zell wanted to dance with me, and we were on our way to play with my parents. Any fantasies and fairytales I had ever previously had in all my years of watching him had been completely and utterly blown away. My venture had not only gained me a best friend, it had gained me a new life. A new perspective. A 'new smile'. Which of course is totally the poetic/romantic way of looking at it.

Zell "screeeeeech"ed the chair to a halt by the front gate and then lifted the entire thing up and over, accompanied of course by my squeals of "Zell! What are you doing?" To which he replied, "Showing off." with the most adorable grin I had ever seen. Then we were off again, wheeling carefully down the stairs before letting the gravity of the hill outside Garden do its work and pull us the rest of the way toward the beach.

Zell was a great driver.

Mom and Dad had the picnic blanket and chairs all set up. They greeted us with waves and shouts of "You made it!"

Zell parked the wheelchair on the edge of the sand and then came around to gather me up in his arms with an "Up ya go."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Just because," I told him when he gave me a questioning look.

He grinned. "Dude. That rocks."

I giggled and then gave a slight cringe at a throb of my head. I grimaced while muttering "Oh go away."

Zell chuckled. "Damn straight."

Dad stood and headed toward us. He had dressed in his favorite pair of dark green and yellow shorts and wore a T-shirt with the name of our pet shop. "How are you doing today, hon?"

"Wonderful," I said with a genuine smile, and I finally noticed that one of my hands was absently stroking the back of Zell's neck while playing with his hair. I flushed lava and forced it to stop, never once looking away from my dad. "Did you and Mom have fun last night?"

"As luck would have it, the hotel had a night of dancing. We must have been out until 3 am."

Zell whistled. "Way to go, Pop."

Dad laughed as he fell into step beside us. "When you're up and around on your own power, hon, I recommend it. It was great fun, and the food was wonderful."

I smiled and nodded before looking at Zell. "You think we could?"

"A night of food and dancing with the best looking girl in Garden?" Zell twisted up his face in thought. "Gee. Let me think."

I giggled and looked back over at my dad. "It would be totally awesome if you and Mom could come. We'll let you know when we're planning on going so that you can get away."

Dad nodded and rubbed my back. "Sounds wonderful, hon, but why don't you and Zell take an evening for yourself first. Especially since your first date didn't quite work out the way you'd hoped."

My mouth dropped open. "He told you about that?" I whispered.

Dad laughed. "Of course, hon. I asked."

"Oh."

Dad noticed my sidelong glance to Zell before I lowered my gaze to the toes of my shoes. "Sally, you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you be nervous about Zell telling me what happened?"

"I-I don't know. Because we fell asleep... Maybe?" I sent him a glance.

Dad smiled. "And you figured I'd think what?"

I shrugged. "It sounds kind of... I don't know."

Dad chuckled and tousled my hair. "Sally, I know you well enough to know you wouldn't do what you think I would think."

Zell caught my gaze and whispered, "I told you so."

I pushed at the side of his head with a gentle touch and a smile. "Oh be quiet you."

We arrived at the collection of beach loungers. "Come on, Zell," Dad said as he motioned to the lounger saved for me. "Leave her to the girl talk while we go toss the ball around."

Zell slowly crouched and placed me within the chair - I still can't believe how graceful he is! - straightening after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and a gentle tug on my ponytail. Then he jogged after my dad, cute as a button in his aqua shorts and white T-shirt. I hunkered down into my chair with a deep sigh as I watched him.

Mom reached over to squeeze my hand. "Dad told me," she said softly. "When did he ask?"

I looked over at my mom with a full smile. "He didn't. I did. Almost a week ago."

She cupped my chin with her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Good girl."

I flushed and looked back over at Zell and Dad once she lowered her hand. I sighed again. "He's so sweet, Mom. I mean, I always knew he was, but..."

"Now that you've had a chance to get to know him, you see him as a lot more three dimensional?"

I nodded, giving a slight giggle when Zell kept motioning for my dad to "Go long" while adjusting his hold on the football. "But it's more than that, Mom. A lot more." I released a slow breath. "Even though we've only been 'dating' for a week, I feel like I've known him for ages."

"Sally, in a way you have," Mom reminded. "You know his favorite food, his favorite music, his teaching schedule, his enemies, his habits... Honey, you know him better than anyone, except for his mother."

"I guess," I said softly.

Mom chuckled and reached an arm around my shoulders. "Zell's a doll, honey."

I sent her a sheepish smile. "I know."

"Yo, Meg! Check it out!" Zell called.

Mom and I looked over at the pair of boys in time to watch Zell throw a beautiful pass, which my dad caught.

"Ohhh yeaaahhh!" Zell exulted. "And the crowd goes wild!"

Mom and I laughed as we vigorously clapped. Zell and Dad both took a bow and then exchanged an 'air-five' before resuming their game.

I crossed my arms with yet another slow sigh. Then my smile slowly wavered to a serious expression. I looked over at Mom. "Mom, I don't want to do this again. Remember when I was 16 and we talked about 'dating'? I told you I didn't want to because I didn't think I could handle the break-up." I shook my head and moved my gaze back to Zell. "I haven't changed my mind about that, and I wouldn't have told Zell how I felt about him unless I thought I felt more than just a crush."

"Honey..." She caressed my cheek. "Honey, I still believe the decision to not actively 'date' is a good one, especially for you. You're so sensitive that it would have done more damage than good." Mom encircled my shoulders with an arm. "Keep enjoying your friendship and your feelings. Talk to him. Let him find out who you are while you find out more about who he is. If you're meant to be together, it'll happen when you're ready." Mom smiled. "Although I don't think you need to worry about anything. From what Zell has told me, this is his first serious relationship."

I blinked. "Really?"

Mom nodded. "He's eager enough to make friends with everyone, as you know, but the kind of friendship he has with you..." Her smile softened. "Zell said it's the first time he's even wanted to move further." She touched my nose. "And look at you. You're nineteen and you've never been seriously interested in anyone but Zell. You're taking the proper steps, honey. Just relax in that. Okay?"

"Meg! Catch!"

I looked up and over just as Zell passed the football. It was a beautiful pass, as usual, and luckily I caught it just as gracefully. I grinned, lifting the ball high in the air as Zell sounded several shrill whistles. Then he began chanting "Pass! Pass! Pass!" I giggled and hurled the ball to the best of my limited capacity. Zell caught it and immediately passed it to Dad.

I looked over at Mom. "Okay, Mom. I'll take Zell's advice, and yours, and take it as it goes."

I watched in content silence from my wheelchair as Zell bid my parents "See ya later" accompanied by a hug. Dad received a more robust one than Mom, of course. Then Mom and Dad headed off toward Balamb at an easy pace and Zell pushed me - and my chair - toward Garden. "How you doin'?" he asked with a nudge to my back. "You okay?"

I nodded, tilting my head back to smile up at him. "Great. My head hurts a little, but it's loads better than earlier." I lifted my head up again. "No more dizzy spells, either."

"Doctor, I think she's cured."

I smiled and snuggled down into the blanket Zell had wrapped me in. "I'm glad."

"Me, too. That means Doc'll let you dance at the ball and at the hotel- Say. When did you want to do that anyway? Next Saturday? The ball's this Friday, so that'd give you a whole week to rest up and stuff. And I wouldn't want Doc to get all in my face about not giving you any time to take it easy."

I giggled. "And you can show off twice."

Zell grinned. "I could show off even if we just danced in the infirmary."

"I know." I flushed and said, "but I want to dance with you in front of everyone. Talk about romantic, with the stars and the orchestra and the guys in their awesome uniforms."

"Then I'm glad you're feeling better. I don't think everyone woulda wanted to move the dancing to the infirmary; though I woulda tried."

I giggled and tilted my head back again. "You silly."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "That's me."

I rested my chin in my hand, I propped my elbow against the arm of the wheelchair. "This was fun, Zell. I'm glad you did it. And it was really great to see you and Dad hit it off."

"Your dad's awesome! He's gonna try and get tickets for the game next month for me and your brother and him. I guess the Timber Wolves are playing the Deling City Cannibals for a spot in the Play-Offs."

My smile became a bit dreamy as I envisioned future games and picnics and family outings as Mrs. Sally Dincht. It sounded pretty wonderful.

"Dad and Zack will make a day of it," I said in a wistful tone. "They'll pick you up early, go out for breakfast, chum around a little bit, and then Zack will get you back into the players' locker room so that you can meet the guys and get autographs. Then you'll get lunch with the team manager and the best seats in the house. After that, you'll go to dinner with the team."

The chair slowed and stopped. Then Zell turned it around to face him. His expression showed wonder and disbelief. "You're kidding."

I lifted my chin from my hand as I shook my head. "Nope. Zack gets all the cool stuff because of being manager at the T.V. station. They broadcast the games now."

Zell placed a hand on each arm of the wheelchair and leaned in. "Players' locker room?" I nodded. "Lunch with the manager?" I nodded again, my smile widening. "Dinner with the team?"

I nodded and giggled. "Uh-huh." Zell's jaw worked, but he didn't say a word. Which, of course, made me laugh. "Get used to special treatment, sweetie," I told him, my eyes twinkling. "My brother has a V.I.P. pass to every game in Timber."

"Hot damn!" he finally exclaimed. His grin nearly burst from his face. "This totally rocks!"

"I knew you'd love it."

Zell's face went completely serious as he pushed away from the chair and rested a hand over his heart. "Dude, Sally, I am your slave for your entire life."

Laughing again, I shook my head. "Don't be silly. I love doing things like this for you. And I know Dad is always looking for guys to add to his list of buddies to take to the games. Gives him and Zack an excuse to get rowdy."

"But this? I mean... Sally, we're talking the Timber Wolves locker room! Time with the team!"

I nodded. "Yup."

Zell smiled and leaned in close, forearms crossed and resting on my lap. "You are way too good to me, Meg."

I shook my head slightly. "Nuh-uh," I whispered, and I couldn't - and didn't want to - look away from his blue eyes.

Zell stayed quiet and close for another awesome moment. Then he said, "Do you have any idea how much I wanna kiss you right now?"

I gave a very slight and slow nod.

One side of Zell's lips twitched upward moments before he pressed his lips gently against mine, which of course gave birth to a universe of possibilities and fantasies and fairytales of wedded bliss.

Then he pulled back, almost reluctantly it seemed to me, and gave me a wink. "Come on, shy girl. Let's get back to Garden. I can't wait to tell Squall where I'm going next month."

My lips lifted in a silly smile as I nodded, and then he straightened and turned the chair back toward Garden. I sighed and closed my eyes, surrendering again to my daydreams that didn't seem so impossible anymore.

I cleared my throat as I straightened my SeeD uniform jacket and skirt. I was a little sad I couldn't wear a formal like the civilian girls, but right then I was more than thrilled to be wearing the actual uniform. Besides, I was going to be able to wear a formal next Saturday when Zell took me dancing at the hotel.

Dancing... with Zell...

I did something I hadn't done in days: I pinched myself. It hurt, and I giggled.

-knock-knock-knock-

Taking in and releasing a deep breath, I straightened, called "It's open," and then turned to step into the main part of my room as the door opened.

As usual, Zell looked spectacular in his uniform. "You look as handsome as ever," I whispered.

Zell grinned as he stepped close. Then he touched me under the chin. "You look pretty Booya! yourself, Sally." I flushed, warm fuzzies attacking my poor mind as he wrapped my arm around his, placing my hand in the crook of his elbow. "SeeD blues..." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Hot damn. Never seem 'em look so good."

I giggled, of course.

Then Zell motioned to the door with a movement of his head. "Come on. Let's go knock 'em dead."

"Okay," I whispered.

He led me out of my room and down the hall to the main corridor. As we made our way to the Quad, I could already hear the live orchestra playing one of Commander Squall's favorite pieces. That took me back to Zell's graduation party three years before. I had watched the entire thing from the top of the stairs leading to the Quad, where I had been sitting on the top step 'studying'.

Of course, Zell hadn't noticed me at all, but I blamed myself. There had been more than once that he'd come within greeting distance. But I had opted for silence, not wanting to bother him when he was trying to party and have fun.

All chances after that had been blown out of the picture when he and Commander Squall and Selphie had been sent on assignment. I hadn't had another chance until giving him the Mega-Phoenix, and I had even nearly botched that. I smiled and adjusted my hands on his arm as I stared at the floor and the steady rhythm of our feet side-by-side going clop-clop-clop and reverberating through the entire Garden. It sounded wonderful... No, it sounded more than wonderful. I just didn't know the word. _Très magnifique?_ I giggled.

Zell looked down at me with a smile. "Say, what's so funny?"

I raised my eyes to meet his gaze. _Those wonderful blue eyes..._ "Nothing really funny. I just like the sounds our feet make together." I looked away. "I'm remembering things, too."

"Things like what?"

"Oh, your graduation ball." My expression grew wide-eyed and serious as I looked over at him. "I watched the entire party from the top steps, but I never once got up the nerve to say 'hi'." My smile returned. "I'm so glad I finally did."

Zell's familiar boyishly handsome smirk appeared then, giving me the good shivers and making me blush. "You telling me?"

I softly laughed, resting my cheek against his arm as I stepped as close as I could without tripping us. _I wish I didn't have to share this night with anyone..._

"So, Doc gave the okay for next Saturday? She was all iffy about today, you know, but I've got all the reservations made and everything."

"Uh-huh. She said it was okay as long as I don't do too much dancing tonight, and promise to not do too heavy of workouts with you over this next week. She was even nice and told Sub-Lt. Cmdr. Seifer that I would be in his office on Monday instead of this morning."

Zell chuckled. "You big wuss."

"Nuh-uh," I complained softly. He's bigger than me."

He laughed this time, giving me the shivers and making me see stars. "Seif's bigger than everybody."

I didn't want to admit that he wasn't bigger than Zack. Why? I knew Zell would have wanted the two to meet just to see what they would do. And Zack was the kind of guy who took things a lot differently than me, or even my dad. He... well... He was kind of abrupt on some things, and asked questions that probably shouldn't have been asked. Then there was his sense of humor. Kind of... dry and sarcastic. A lot of it came from being an investigative journalist, I guess.

We turned off the main corridor into the side hall that led to the Quad, the music growing louder as well as the sound of laughter and chatter. I released a deep breath. It wasn't that I didn't want to celebrate; I did. I just didn't feel like being surrounded by a lot of people. But I really wanted to show off my Zell, too. He'd worked so hard on his dancing lessons, and I wanted him to impress everyone. _You can be by yourself when you work out!_

"Did you hear that Quis brought Zone?"

Blinking, I looked up. "Really?"

"They got here right before it started." Zell smirked. "You should see Z-man's face. I think he's going to be sick all over his tux."

"Oh I hope not. That would be so embarrassing for him, and he has a hard enough time as it is."

"Yeah. Those doctors really need to do something about his ulcers. He's a mess."

I smiled. "Well, maybe now that Quistis is here with him, he'll stop worrying so much about things."

"Tch! He'll just worry about others. I swear. That guy needs to just lay back and relax. I mean, I can see being all serious when it comes to the gang problem Timber's having since Galbadia pulled out and stuff, but over everything? Geez. He's got a complex, and it's not going to get better if he doesn't cut himself some slack."

My smile softened as I watched Zell's expression. He had gone off on a tangent, of course, talking of all the different things he would do about the gang problem, and this issue, and that difficulty... and I could only stare and smile, occasionally sighing as I listened and thought to myself, _How did I become Zell Dincht's girlfriend_ while trying to remember what life had been like before.

* * *

Next


	8. First Daze

Chapter Eight

.: First Daze :.

Knock Knock-click clunk- "Sally? You decent?"

I peeked my head around the door of the bathroom, brush in hand as Zell surveyed the room looking for me. He saw me peeking around and smiled before coming in the rest of the way. He still wore his Balamb-blue sweats and gray sweatshirt with _Booya_ across the front.

"Hi, Zell," I greeted as he approached. "Did I leave something in the T.C.?"

"Nah. I wanted to see if you needed some moral support on your first day with Seifer." He leaned back against the bathroom door frame as I returned to the duty of brushing my hair to braid. "Seems to me you were stressing a little during workout."

I slowly set the brush down as I sent Zell a sidelong glance. "I know. I was."

Zell crossed his arms and watched me in the mirror as I began braiding my hair. "So... You want me to come with? I can make an excuse. Cord's been an ass more than usual lately. I could put his butt on report."

"I would love it," I whispered, "but..." I glanced toward him. "But if I can't handle the first day by myself, which is always the hardest, I won't be able to handle the others? Right?"

Zell smirked and straightened. He moved to stand beside me, leaning against the sink counter and again crossing his arms. "Yep."

I released a deep breath as I finished my braid. "Sure I'm scared to death, I'm scared of almost everything, but I've got to do this. If I'm going to be a security SeeD, or a SeeD at all, I have to." I sent Zell a glance. "But I really wish you'd at least come down in the elevator."

Zell chuckled and reached out to gently squeeze my arm. "Sure thing, Meg. No sweat."

I smiled. "Okay," I sighed. "Thank you."

He gave my braid a tug. "This's pretty out there, huh? You working in security, I mean. You'll get to push people around, on computer of course." He chuckled. "Make people toe the line, that's my kitten."

I flushed and then turned my focus to the mirror and my reflection. I released a slow breath. "SeeD, Zell," I whispered. "I'm a SeeD." My eyes glimmered. "I made it."

Zell watched my face, slightly smiling. "Yep."

I quickly wiped an escaped tear from my cheek and glanced toward him. "I better go, huh? I don't want to be late on my first day in security. Not with Seifer as my boss."

Zell gently caressed my left cheek with the back of one of his fingers. "And you'll be fine, Sally."

I slightly nodded, fighting back the tears of joy to be a SeeD, terror that I was a security SeeD, and happiness that Zell was in my bathroom - don't ask.

Zell straightened. "Come on. Let's go get you settled."

I nodded again and followed after him, taking his offered hand in a very tight clasp as we made our way from my room and down the side-hall to the main corridor.

"If you need anything," Zell said suddenly, "you just come a-looking for me. Okay? Seifer mouths off? You come to me. The last thing you need is Seifer giving you more stress than you already give yourself."

I smiled, loving every minute of the attention. "Okay."

"And the same goes for Fujin and Raijin. I know Raijin isn't around very much because of the fact that he's always off doing some kind of top-secret delivery to some place to hell and gone, but when those three get together, they make hell for the little guys. So you tell me if they mess with you. Got it?"

I nodded again, still smiling. "Okay."

We stood in front of the elevator, and Zell pushed the button for the Basement level. "If they over-work you, you tell me. They bitch about something you did when you didn't do it, you tell me. They pull a prank, you tell me. I'm serious, Meg. You tell me," he insisted gently.

I followed him into the elevator, nodding, smiling, and dreamily drifting on a cloud of boy-driven craziness. "Okay."

"And if you want to drop down to working out only–"

"No!" I vigorously shook my head, eyes wide. "No. I don't want to stop working out at all. Please?"

Zell smiled. "Sally, if working out every day is what you need, then that's fine. But if it's gonna cause more stress... Okay?"

I lowered my gaze, lower lip protruding slightly. "Okay," I agreed morosely.

"Come on. Don't do that." Zell pulled me into a tight hug. "I don't want to not work out either, Meg, but I don't wanna give you ulcers like Zone. That would suck, and you know it."

I giggled. "Yes. I guess it would." I tightened my arms around him and sighed. Then the doors of the elevator opened. "Awwwww."

Zell chuckled and pushed back. Then he gave my arms a squeeze. "I'll come down with lunch about 11:30. Okay?"

I mutely nodded. _Kiss._

One side of Zell's lips twitched. He looked out the elevator, peeked around the corner, and then gave me a pair of simple and warm kisses. "See ya later, kitten." Then he kissed me again and set me outside the elevator with a gentle push, a wink, and then his salute of finger to forehead before the elevator closed.

I sighed - my smile was pretty sappy and silly - shrugged both my shoulders, and then headed deeper into the security office... and then the dreamy fog drifted to reveal the security office in its real form... My steps slowed down the main hall, just passed the office that was labeled 'Fujin', and began to worry my lower lip. _...help._

There were desks along the wall on the left, farther down in front of me, and then rows of cubicles on the right. I passed a second office on the right, couldn't tell whose it was, and then saw another 'path' branch to the right from the main one-

"Regal."

I twitched, eyes wide as I looked to my right to see Seifer standing in the doorway of his office down the branching path. I swallowed hard and approached, fisting and unfisting my hands until they started hurting. I stopped.

Moving to stand in front of Seifer, I saluted. "Y-Yes, sir?" I squeaked.

Seifer motioned inside. "Have a seat."

"Y-Yes, sir." And I scrambled into his office and sat in the chair across from his desk, hands tightly clasped.

I twitched when a thick manual was dropped into my lap. Picking it up, I looked to Seifer with wide eyes as he leaned against the desk so very few feet away from me.

He pointed at the manual. "Read it. Study it. Know it. That's your life now. There will be an exam at the end of the week."

I slightly nodded. _Breathe. Breathe._

"You can keep the number and password I gave you before, I'll change the clearance from temporary to permanent."

I nodded again, my eyes unable to look away from his. _...I think I'm going to be sick..._

Seifer turned at the waist to retrieve another packet of forms and drop it on top of the manual. "Fill those out, sign them, and then return them to me."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Seifer straightened and walked to the door. "This way."

I forced myself to stand and follow as he made his way down the aisle, passed the rows of cubicles on the right and another office on the left, to the first desk/workstation that was part of a set of at least 12 on the far wall.

He gripped the desk chair. "This is your space."

I nodded while looking at the chair, the simple desk, and the computer.

"Okay. You can go."

I blinked and looked up. "P-Pardon?"

Seifer pointed to the papers in my hand. "Study, fill out, return. Do you need it written out?"

I paled and took a step back as I shook my head. "N-No, sir."

"Good. Exam at the end of the week. Nine o'clock. Here." He waved me away. "Dismissed," he commanded as he returned to his office.

I swallowed hard and blinked several times in succession as I turned and shuffled toward the elevator. If a person could feel bruised on the inside, that's what I felt. _And I'm supposed to do this every day?_ I sniffed and sent a timid glance over my shoulder to my solitary workstation.

Now I wasn't so sure.

My eyes started to burn as I stepped aboard the elevator and nudged the first floor button with an elbow. Then I focused on the papers and the manual in my hands. Yes, it had felt good to be complimented by Seifer when he'd asked me to join his team... but I wasn't safe there. I felt like a squirrel in a fox den.

I sniffed again and began worrying my lower lip. _Do I want... How do I..._ I adjusted the papers in my hands and then stepped off the elevator to just stand on the threshold, not knowing what to do or where to go-

"Sally?"

I blinked and looked up. Commander Squall ascended the stairs. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"Are you alright? You look a little yellow."

I tried to force a smile. "I'm fine, sir. I just..." I looked back down at the papers and the smile warped to something pretty pathetic. "I just have to..." I lifted my gaze to meet his again. "I don't think I want to work down there," I confessed in a teary voice.

Commander Squall didn't say anything. He just watched me with a thoughtful look on his face. So, I lowered my gaze back to the papers. _Library Network Admin won't be so bad. You like working on the system there. Remember?_ I sniffed. But it would have been nice to do something really important. Like catch bad guys.

"Why don't you fill out the papers and give them to me," Commander Squall offered slowly, "study for the exam, and then make up your mind before you take the test? A week off would probably be a good thing right now."

I lifted wide eyes. "Would that be okay?"

Commander Squall sent me a little smile as he gently gripped my arm. "Sure, Sally. You've worked hard. You deserve the rest. Alright?"

I slightly nodded. "Okay, sir. Thank you, sir."

"No problem, Sally. And I saw Zell going to the Quad with his guitar. Why don't you go study there?"

I reluctantly smiled. "Thank you, sir. I think I will."

Then I turned to descend the stairs. _I shouldn't tell Zell how much Seifer scared me... should I?_ Zell already knew. Hadn't I said so in the bathroom? I worried my lower lip again, still staring at the papers in my hands as I made my way around the corridor to the right and headed down the side-hall to the Quad. _I'll just tell him... I'll just tell him..._ I shrugged and looked up. _Why should I tell him anything? I was scared. He knew I would be. I knew I would be. I'll just talk to him about whether or not I should join the team after I've had a chance to study the manual._

I firmly nodded and then smiled when I heard and saw Zell playing guitar on the stage. He looked up when he heard my steps and gave a blink of surprise as he stopped playing, set the guitar aside, and then made his way off the stage and forward to me.

"I just have to fill out this paperwork and start studying the manual for the exam at the end of this week," I told him.

"So you don't hafta go in until you pass?"

I nodded, smiling. "Uh-huh."

"Dude! That rocks!" He took the papers from me and then walked beside me as we headed to the stage. "I'll help you study. Okay?"

I wrapped my arms around his left one and smiled up at him. "Okay."

Commander Squall didn't often make an appearance in the security level of Balamb Garden. When he did, all security personnel knew that the resulting meeting between the Head of Garden Network Security Sub-Lt. Commander Seifer Almasy and the Garden Network Commander Squall Leonhart most often meant a Network-wide policy change, a Network-cooperative mission assignment, or a Garden Network police action.

So when Cmdr. Squall exited the elevator with a stern expression and made his way directly to Sub-Lt. Cmdr. Seifer's office, not many looked away from their initial glance to see who had ventured to their territory. Not until Cmdr. Squall closed in on their position.

They quickly looked busy.

When the door to Sub-Lt. Cmdr. Seifer's office was opened and closed without word, all eyes focused on the windows of the office. They were almost immediately shielded, blocking all from view and leaving the inhabitants of the office as secluded as those few political prisoners in the holding cells in the 'east wing' of the security section.

As the security personnel exchanged quick glances and returned to their assignments, the silence in the Head of Garden Network Security's office remained. Seifer regarded Garden Network's Commander with a slight smirk, not standing from his chair or setting aside the report in his hand.

Squall stood somewhat rigid and still, jaw clenched and expression slightly scowling.

The silence pressed outward from the 20-year-old Commander, twitching one of Seifer's eyebrows and making him finally set aside his report. The kid had changed a lot since the second Sorceress War two years before. Even though Seifer hated to admit it, 'Puberty Boy' was the best damn thing to happen to Balamb Garden; he wasn't quick to act without thinking through all avenues of possible effects.

Seifer finally prompted, "Yes, Commander?" Of course, it didn't mean he couldn't have fun reminding the punk that Seifer had known him 'back when'.

"Sally Regal," was all Squall said, tone carefully controlled.

Again, Seifer's eyebrow twitched. "New recruit," he informed, somewhat annoyed. "Approved for transfer by yourself, remember?"

"You specifically requested that transfer," Squall reminded slowly.

Leaning back in his chair with crossed arms, Seifer admitted, "I did. Your point?"

Squall's eyebrows momentarily dipped. "Did you notice how she left your security section?"

Seifer scoffed. "No spine. She'll need to be put onto a few missions in order to-"

"The medical staff made a joint recommendation, specifically, that no field assignments be assigned for three years upon graduation."

Scoffing again, Seifer made a rough motion toward the general area of the elevator. "If she's going to be on my team, then my prerogative and Garden Network Security's needs outweigh any specific requirements and recommenda--"

Squall took two steps forward, leaning in to press both palms flat onto the desktop. "That is the standing recommendation, Almasy, and that is the recommendation the Garden Network agreed to. You vowed to follow the regulations the Garden Network outlined when it started, so you have to follow that same agreement."

A scowl appeared on Seifer's face, and he briefly ground his teeth before uttering a harsh, "Fine. Agreed. No field assignments."

Pausing a slight moment, Squall straightened. "And you will adjust your behavior around her."

Seifer stood sharply to his feet. "Like hell! No one in this office gets special treatment from me! I don't care what they do or how damn good they do it!"

"Fine. She's now Library Network Admin."

"What?" Seifer pointed sharply in Squall's face. "You assigned her to me, paperwork filed and approved. Password and security changed in the system! There is no way in Hyne's Holy Ass she's going to Li-"

"Then you watch what you say and how you say it."

"If she can't take it, then she can-"

"Library Network Admin," Squall informed, tone calm and expression mildly stern.

Seifer clamped his mouth shut with a click, jaw muscle twitching wildly as he glared at the Commander of the Garden Network, one year his junior. "Dammit! You can't expect her to survive in security," he fumed, again gesturing roughly toward the elevator outside his office, "if we treat her like some fragile-"

"Library Network Admin."

Seifer sharply lowered his arm, fisting his hands as his jaw clenched so tightly it ached. "You know as well as I do, sir," he hissed, "that her talents on a computer are wasted in that department."

"That is exactly why I approved the transfer. So if you don't give her the 'special consideration' she needs, her and her 'fragile' attitude won't be your problem. It's your choice."

Fisting his hands so hard they popped, Seifer glared at Squall for a full five minutes before swearing and slamming his fist onto his desktop. "Fine, dammit! Fine!"

Restraining the smirk, Squall said, "Good. If I hear anything to the contrary... Library Network Admin."

Then he turned and left the office, smirk widening as the Head of Network Security swore so violently that the security personnel avoided his office for the rest of the day.

I scowled as I re-read the paragraph and jotted notes on the steno to my right. Studying was old hat to me because I had been doing it for longer than I should have had to. All because of my inability to pass the Fire Cavern exam the first or second time like all the other candidates. But the one thing that loomed over my head as I studied this time was the fact I still didn't know whether or not I wanted to work in the security office.

The security issues and clearance questions and ethics and whatnot were exciting, and very similar to the basic idea/principle behind all of Garden, but... _Seifer._ That was the one thing that always kept me on the outside of the definite 'yes'. I hadn't ever had to work under someone as harsh a personality as he was. I wasn't sure if I could do it, to be honest. I didn't even know if I wanted to see if I could do it. Sure, catching bad guys would be great, but trying to stay sane while working for Seifer Almasy? I wasn't so sure I could.

"Hey, Sally."

I looked up and smiled at the good-looking guy with the black hair and silver eyes. "Hi, Marshal." I'd known him for only a year, as he'd enrolled late at the age of 19 and been accepted because of his time at a university in Dollet. I had heard that Garden wanted him, specifically, because of his grades and curriculum. I don't remember now how we met - with my luck I ran into him - but he had always been nice. A lot like Zell, too, but different. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"As the Chief of Security at Galbadia Garden, I can go anywhere I damn well please and when I please to do it." He sat down in the chair beside me and kicked his feet up on the table as he laced his hands behind his head. "That and Seifer ordered me to get my ass over here for a meeting."

I giggled.

"I heard through the grapevine that you might be joining the ranks of the security team. That the manual you studying there?"

I nodded as I moved my gaze to the 'do's and 'don't's listed on the page. "Uh-huh."

"You'll be a great addition, Sally. You proved that with the whole Trojan thing. And you know what? We found nearly half a dozen on our side of the street. Seifer's madder than Bahamut with his scales ruffled that we didn't button up this hole months ago. Been sore for weeks." Marshal scoffed. "Watch your step around him. He'll likely chew your ass because he blames himself. But how in Hyne's Holy Ass was he supposed to know the security grid didn't prevent non-direct attacks?"

I stared at Marshal wide-eyed. "He couldn't."

"That's what I said, but he tells me to 'go to hell' and quit coddling him." Marshal snorted. "Me? Coddle?"

I sniggered.

Then Marshal shrugged. "Oh well. I guess there's no use trying to make him feel better."

Absently nodding, I changed my focus back to the manual. "His idea of networking the Gardens and implementing the security grid was wonderful," I said softly. "There's no telling how many invasions it stopped."

"Actually there is a main record. You wouldn't believe how high it is. I don't want to even think about what our life would be like without his security measures."

I doodled thoughtfully in the margin of the manual. "He has a hard job."

"He has a damned hard job, but I've never seen anyone do it better."

Seifer did have a hard job, and the fact that any mistake could potentially hurt or kill someone finally clicked with me. _No wonder he's always so harsh. He has a lot of responsibilities. People count on him for safety and security and..._

I looked over at Marshal and gave him a slight smile. "Can you help me study? The exam is tomorrow and Zell has class until tonight."

"Sure, Sally. No problem." Marshal straightened in his chair. "Here. Give me the book."

I passed him the manual. Yes. I'd join the security team and do my best to help Seifer do a very hard job. If I could put up with my brother growing up, I could put up with anyone.

I cleared my throat and tugged at my SeeD uniform coat jacket as the elevator **swooshed** down to the basement. _You can do this, Sally. You know the manual frontwards and backwards. You can do this._ And I wanted to do it, too. I wanted to help put bad guys away. I wanted to help keep Garden safe. I wanted to help keep my Zell from having to risk his life. I wanted a lot of things for a lot of people, and the only way I could give that to them was to be on the security team with Seifer Almasy.

A man that scared me to death.

Seifer was sipping coffee from a dark blue mug while standing over a SeeD in a corner cubicle on the left as I made my way down the aisle toward his office. He looked up and I swallowed my terror when his hard gaze met my timid one.

"Good morning, Regal."

"G-Good morning, sir. I'm r-ready for the test."

Seifer curtly nodded and gestured to a back office to the right of his desk. "It's ready for you. Just shut the door behind you."

"Yes, s-sir."

"Good luck."

I blinked at the unexpected well-wishing, as well as the slightly less intense way he'd been speaking to me, and turned to head for the specified office. _ You can do this, Sally. You can. You know this._

I continued to give myself the encouraging pep talk as I closed the door and moved around the bare desk to the computer that held the exam. I sat, released a deep breath, and then scooted closer to begin question number one.

"Regal."

I looked up from my clasped hands as I waited on the couch in Seifer's office for the results of the exam. "Y-Yes, sir?"

Seifer entered his office and closed the door behind him, still looking over the report of the exam's final results. My heart stopped beating. I wanted to pass. I wanted to work there. I did. I had never wanted anything so bad as working in the security office and trying to-

Seifer looked up. "What the hell is this?"

I paled. "S-Sir?"

"We give you a manual to study and you memorize the damn thing and then score a 140 on your test because you solve all the problems?"

I swallowed hard and suddenly felt very light-headed. "S-Sir?"

Seifer actually smirked. "You passed, Regal."

"I... I passed?" I squeaked.

"You passed, and your first assignment is writing a new exam."

I blinked up at him. "S-Sir?"

Seifer chuckled and shook his head, then he presented his hand. "Welcome to the team, Regal. Let's kick some radical ass."

I accepted the hand and just stared at it as I stammered out "Y-Yes, sir," while I tried to figure out how I was going to re-write the exam.

* * *

Next


	9. Seeking the Romantic

Chapter Nine

.: Seeking the Romantic :.

Smiling at myself in the mirror while applying mascara, I felt as if an entire chapter of my life was coming to a close... No. No, it felt more like a novel. I had grown up so much, learned even more, and ventured more than I thought possible. Now it almost seemed like I had arrived at the final page. It was exciting and scary, yet sad at the same time. I actually felt sorry to see it come. But then I thought of Zell and all the things that were possible. You know what? I wouldn't change a minute of it. All the tears, fears, and mistakes had been worth it.

"Are you ready yet?"

I giggled and lowered my mascara wand. "Hold on a sec, Zell. I want to look perfect."

Another tap-tap-tap sounded on the door of my room. I refused to let Zell come in until I had completed my ensemble of make-up, dress, and slippers. I had on the spaghetti-strap, pale-blue satin formal my mom and I had picked up on Wednesday, its matching gloves, and my pearl necklace. I had only to finish my mascara and slip into my shoes and the effect would be perfect.

"Not yet," I repeated, smiling a little wider.

Selphie had come by earlier and curled my hair, putting it up and only letting a few strands of ringlets down around my neck and by my temples. To be honest, I had never seen myself look so pretty, and I could hardly wait to see the look on his face. While I had noticed the stealthy return of the Thrustaevis, this time they were of nervous excitement and not of dread or fear. Definitely a welcome change, and I actually enjoyed having them there.

"Come on," Zell whined. "I wanna see."

I giggled again, nearly putting an eye out with my mascara wand. "You will, Zell!"

I finished with the mascara, reapplied my lipstick, made sure none had colored my teeth, and then turned from the mirror in a search for my shoes. They weren't anything dramatic. Only very comfortable slippers that would be perfect for a night of dancing and walking.

Since my accident, I couldn't walk on anything but special shoes, cross-trainers, or slippers with special inserts. Anything too high made my back go out of whack, or my hip pinch a nerve.

Spotting the slippers under the chair of my desk, I mumbled "There you are." Then, once I had slipped into them, I straightened with a deep breath and smoothed the front of my dress. _Here I go._ I walked deliberately to the door. "Ready?" I asked, my hand on the knob.

"Dude! Sally! Just open the door!"

I did as I was told, my eyes zeroing in on his face. "Ta-da-" my voice immediately trailing off when I saw him, for the first time, in a white tuxedo with a black cummerbund, black slacks, and black bow-tie. "...wow." I had thought he looked good in his SeeD uniform, but his appearance in the tux had me thinking of every film-noir, spy-flick I had ever seen with the handsome and debonnaire secret agent sweeping the lady off her feet.

"Oh my gosh, Zell," I whispered, pointing at him while not noticing his blank expression and wide eyes as his gaze traveled slowly up from my toes to my face. "Y-You look... Y-You look... wow..."

He didn't seem to hear or care, because he stepped close, eyes still taking in every inch of my ensemble, and exulted, "Booya, girl, you look hot!"

I flushed so bright I thought I would melt. Instead, I giggled and finally released my grip on the doorknob to self-consciously clasp my hands in front of me.

Zell remained quiet.

When I sheepishly looked up, his dumb-founded expression had me giggling and asking, "What?"

"I... I'm afraid you'll break if I touch ya," he confessed in a hesitant voice.

My eyes crinkled at the corners as I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around one of his. Then I smiled up at him with what I'm sure was a very silly smile. "I won't. I promise."

Zell suddenly grinned. "Come on. We better jet before I do something stupid."

" 'Stupid'?" I laughed. " 'Stupid' like what?"

Smirking, Zell said, "Yeah. Like I'll tell you."

I continued to smile up at him with that same silly smile - _can you pinch me please?_ "I feel like I'm trapped in a happy dream," I confessed in a hushed voice.

"I'll try not to wake you," Zell laughed.

We entered the main corridor to a chorus of whistles and hoots and hollers from those SeeDs and candidates that still lingered in the halls at 6:30 in the evening. Zell saluted them with an expression of 'ohhh yeaahhh' and straightened, shoulders back. I felt like a princess, and Zell definitely looked like a prince.

When we arrived at the front gate, I found out that my prince had rented a carriage complete with a pair of white horses.

Tears brimmed as I looked over at him. "Oh my," I breathed.

Zell must have stood at least 6 inches taller than normal. "Cool, huh? Selphie said you'd love it better than a limo."

I moved my tear-filled gaze back to the open-faced carriage. "I do."

Zell helped me up and waited to get in until I'd made sure my skirts wouldn't get in his way. Then he sat close beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close as he told the driver to "Go ahead."

The carriage gently lurched to a start, the clop-clop-clop of the horse's hooves proving that I wasn't imagining things. That I sat in a carriage next to Zell in a beautiful dress, and he in a uniform, and we were going to the Balamb Hotel for a night of dinner and dancing. I stared up at the stars within a bubble of disgustingly sweet happiness.

"Dude. Check out the stars. Must be millions of 'em."

I snuggled as I gave a slight nod.

"Kind of reminds me of the night of my graduation party."

I nodded again with a little sigh.

Zell chuckled. "You sure don't talk much, do ya?"

I shook my head with a giggle, my eyes crinkling at the corners. What could I have said? Any word could have popped my bubble and made me hear my alarm clock.

"That's okay. I talk enough for the both of us. Drives Seifer crazy."

Zell tightened his arm around me, and I closed my eyes.

He released a long breath. "Man. This is what I call relaxing. Hanging out. Cruising the streets with a hot chic. Decked out to the hilt." Zell kicked out his feet and rested them on the seat opposite. "Yep yep yep. This is the life."

My lips twitched upward, and I sighed, "Sure is." _Pinch or not to pinch. That is the question..._ I snuggled.

"It's a first, too," Zell went on, his tone adorably serious. "Never been out dancing or anything swank like that. Just graduated, did our missions, kicked butt and saved the world. It's kinda cool to know we can kick back and not get blown to hell by Galbadia Garden. It's cool to know it was all worth it."

I slowly opened my eyes to continue to stare up at the stars. "It is, isn't it," I whispered.

"Sorceresses and traitors and rebels... Man. Didn't think there'd be an end to it, but here I am. Kickin' back like nothing ever happened." Zell adjusted his arm around me. "You know my gramps was a soldier?"

I slightly nodded my head.

"I always wanted to be like him. Don't know much about my real ma and pop, but I knew gramps lived for something. I wanted that, too. That's why I always busted my hump to graduate. To be a SeeD."

"That's why you were sad it took so long to graduate?" I offered quietly.

Zell remained quiet for a bit before confessing, "You know what? I bet it is. Hm. Never thought about it. I just knew I really wanted to make a difference. As a kid it pissed me off faster than anything when Seifer picked on me or another squirt. I never liked seeing people being laughed at or bullied. So I figured I could keep that from happening. Just like gramps."

I moved to settle my back more into his side. So Zell gently draped his arm fully around my upper chest as I snuggled closer. "I bet he'd be proud of you," I said softly. "So would your real mom and dad." _I am, so why wouldn't they be?_

"I hope so, Sally," he confessed. "I know it's stupid to worry about it, what with him being dead and all, but... I can't help it."

I sat up and faced him as his arm fell away. "Zell, it's not stupid. It's normal. Who cares if he's dead or not? He's your grandfather. Why wouldn't you want him to be proud of you?"

Zell rubbed at the back of his neck as his eyes only occasionally glanced toward mine. "Yeah. I know."

"I always wonder if my grandfather's proud of me. After all, he was an animal doctor just like my dad. I'm not."

Zell met my gaze. "But you're damn good at what you do, Sally! Of course he'd be proud of you!"

I smiled. "And you're good at what you do, sweetie. I mean not only did you teach me how to beat the Fire Cavern and pass my field exam, you saved the world." I poked him in the chest with each word.

Zell grinned and caught the hand. "I only helped."

I giggled. "Okay. So you helped, but you still saved us. I bet that's what your grandfather wanted to do when he signed up to be a soldier. Only, you actually did it."

Zell continued to smile at me, and then he tugged me close. "Come here you," he said as he wrapped me up tightly in his arms. "All this serious talk made me wanna noogie."

"No! Not the hair!" I protested.

Laughing, Zell settled for just holding me tight. "Okay, okay. But the dress is gonna have to get a wrinkle."

"I can handle a wrinkle," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and letting out a deep breath. When I pressed my cheek against his chest, I couldn't help but close my eyes and listen to the steady **thump-thump-thump** of his heart. "I like it when you give me a reason to be mushy."

Chuckling, Zell's awesome baritone/tenor voice almost rumbled through me as he said, "I gotta confess, Sally. I like it. It feels a helluva lot better than when my submission got published in Combat King."

I released another deep breath. "Can you pinch me please?"

"Sure." One of his hands rose, his two fingers giving a soft pinch to the back of my arm. "Still asleep?"

I giggled as I nodded against his chest. Zell laughed.

Too soon, the drive ended and Zell helped me down from the carriage outside the hotel. Lights were bright, the music was lovely and loud, and people chattered and laughed and talked in a dull roar that made me giddy and grinning. Zell paid the driver, asked him to wait for us near the entrance of Balamb, and then took hold of my hand to lead me into the bright lights of the hotel's lobby.

I entered with wide eyes and slightly parted lips as I released a breath of "Wow" and tightly gripped Zell's hand. The lobby and the stairway up to the rooms had all been decorated with streamers and lights, and garlands of evergreens. Even the deck facing the ocean had been decorated. Candles twinkled everywhere, just like the jewels and sequins and pearls and diamonds on the people that danced, laughed, and talked throughout the hotel.

The hostess met Zell, received his name for the reservation, and then went to the back deck to make sure the table had been prepared.

"Oh my goodness, Zell," I whispered as I gave his arm and hand a tug. He looked down at me with twinkling eyes and a wide grin. "This is gorgeous!"

"Uh-huh. Ma said they go all out when they throw parties like this. She wasn't kiddin' huh?"

I wordlessly shook my head as my gaze again traveled around the hotel lobby. Then the hostess came back to lead us through the bustling crowd to the private table in a far corner of the outside deck overlooking the ocean. Watching the ladies and the gentlemen, and the small orchestra with wide eyes as we made our way, I could hardly believe it. Then I saw the view of the moon and the stars reflecting on the water. Gasping, I hurried over, leaving Zell to speak with the hostess. I gripped the railing and leaned over, closing my eyes with a smile as I took in a deep breath of the crisp sea-salt scent of the air.

An arm went around me, and when I opened my eyes it was to look over at Zell with a bright smile. Then I moved my gaze back to the ocean and the shimmering loveliness of the moon's reflection. "It's so beautiful," I breathed.

"Yep."

Sighing deep, I leaned my arms against the railing. "Thank you so much, Zell. I'm going to have memories forever of this. It's so..." I looked over at him to see he still smiled down at me. "Isn't it romantic?"

Zell leaned one arm against the railing as he watched me, crossing his legs to rest the toe of his dress shoe on the cobble floor in his usual attitude of nonchalance. "Yep."

I flushed and moved my eyes to an intense scrutiny of my gloved hands. When he reached out to take one of them, I met his gaze again.

"Wanna dance?"

I smiled and eagerly nodded, remembering how wonderful it had felt to glide around the dance-floor at the ball.

Zell chuckled as he straightened, and then he stepped blissfully close, one arm positioning itself around my waist as the other gently held my hand.

It's so hard to explain how it feels to dance with someone you care about, especially when that someone' was Zell. There's a difference to the warmth of his hand at my back. A difference to the warmth and softness of his hand holding mine. A difference to how it made me feel inside. It was... more.

Because of that, I couldn't help but close my eyes and move closer, resting my cheek against him as one hand gripped his and the other rested safely and content on his shoulder. Each step we took together seemed to be an echo of the other, acting like a nod to how right we were together. That what we had was special.

Perfect.

Unfortunately, as to anything perfect, it had to come to an end. So, much as I wished they didn't need one, the orchestra ended their piece and then declared they would be back after their 10-minute break.

Voicing an "Awwww," the same time Zell chuckled, I stepped back, smiling up at Zell before he motioned to the table with a movement of his head.

"Come on. Let's see what they've got tonight for grub. I'm getting hungry."

Shielding a soft laugh with a gloved hand, I tightened my other on Zell's and followed beside him. Like a true gentleman, he pulled out my seat and pushed it slightly in as I sat. Then, when he sat across from me, he did his usual action of pressing his shin behind my calf and sending me that boyishly handsome smirk while leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

I'd never seen him look so cute, adorable, and handsome all at the same time.

Flushing and looking down to the duty of opening my menu, I decided not to ask 'What?' for fear that he would tell me something that would make me lose my last grip on reality. Zack would already have been retching or scoffing throughout most of my short, two-week relationship with him.

It wasn't that Zack didn't believe in relationships. He did. He had just had a bad experience... or two. ahem He was a bit of a cynic now because of that. But he said he loved women too much, and all the head-games they played, to swear them off.

My poor brother.

Zell and I gave our order - I knew I wouldn't be able to eat much, and so I only ordered a salad - and then talked about light-hearted subjects that, now, I can't remember. All I know was that I was at ease, laughing, verbal, and enjoying myself more than I ever had. Through dinner we laughed about the mission to Timber because of the e-mail/tunnel/trojan fiasco, and then about the first mission there nearly four years before. I never tired of hearing about Zell's adventures, mostly because I enjoyed how he told them. His gestures and his facial expressions were so... so... Zell.

That and I loved seeing him get so serious about his Garden missions. That was almost the only time outside his classes that he was serious. Such a complete opposite to his personality was... intriguing and... I don't know. It just never ceased to have me watching him in wonder.

Once dinner was completed and the dishes had been taken away, Zell smiled and tilted his head toward the dance floor. "Wanna dance?"

I enthusiastically nodded, causing Zell to smirk as he stood and came around to pull back my chair. He immediately offered a hand to help me to my feet and then guide me to the dance floor. It was awesome, but only because it was the first time I had been to a formal party, the first time I had danced like this (not counting the ball), and the first time I was doing it all with my first boyfriend.

A man, I hoped, would be my last boyfriend.

I rested my cheek against him, my hand nestled in his as his other rested gently at the small of my back. Again, there was no way to explain or describe what it felt like to be so close with him. Mostly because I didn't have anything to compare it to. This was a huge collection of firsts to me, and my memories of my imaginings of how it would be... they just faded to the way-side as I danced with my boyfriend in one of the most romantic situations ever and enjoyed it without worrying about what happened next.

Releasing a very content and very deep breath, I simply said his name. I didn't have any other words to say to thank him for what he had done: Opening a door to life.

Zell said nothing as he performed one of the most glorious actions in romantic imagination by kissing the top of my head.

So, needless to say most of the evening was a blurry memory of dancing and feeling like the world had stopped being anything but the best place to be. There. Dancing with Zell.

But again, all good things must come to an eventual end...

...but mine wasn't done yet.

"I had a wonderful evening," I whispered as Zell and I walked hand in hand along the cobbled road that led away from the Balamb Hotel.

Zell remained quiet, his other hand in his slacks pocket. He had an almost absent expression on his face as I watched him, shifting from a slight smile to a somewhat serious look of thoughtful consideration. Yes, his 'thoughtfulness' was definitely one of his most attractive expressions, for not only did it tug at my heart, it made my smile... alter. I don't know how. It just... softened or deepened or something.

He was just so cute.

Reaching around to give his hand holding mine a two-handed squeeze, I softly inquired, "Zell?" drawing his gaze and a questioning look. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sure. I just..." To my surprise, he stalled.

My smile slowly vanished as Zell and I slowed our step and finally halted. "Zell?" I prompted. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just..." And again he stalled. But this time he was able to pull a small box from the pocket of his slacks, presenting it to me with a simple, "Here."

Staring down at the blue velveteen box, I truly believe that I forgot to breathe. My hands were trembling so violently as I released his hand and slowly reached out for the box that I thought I was going to drop it. _Everyone knows what a velveteen box means..._ But I refused to hold that particular picture in my mind. I wasn't going to think anything until I had the lid open and could see it for myself. So, I took the box with a gentle touch and very slowly opened it.

"Oh my gosh..." It wasn't a ring, no, but it was the most beautiful pearl and gold-heart necklace I'd ever seen. My eyes clouded with tears as I looked up at him. "Why?" was all I could ask.

One side of Zell's lips tilted upward. "Because you deserve it. Because I saw it in Timber and thought you'd like it. Because... Because a lot of things." His smile wavered and disappeared as he leaned a bit forward. "You do like it, right? I can take it back if you don't."

I looked back down at the necklace. "Like it?" I whispered in a tear-filled voice. There was no way I could voice just how much I did. So, I stepped forward to embrace him, closing my eyes against the tears that swelled the same time my feelings did. They... they overwhelmed me.

Zell's arms encircled me as he released a relieved breath. "Whew. I've never bought stuff like that before, but the guy said you'd love it. Gave me a good deal, too. Just because I'm a SeeD. Course, I woulda bought it anyway, even if he didn't." Zell cleared his throat. "Sorry. Kinda rambling like an idiot. Guess I was nervous."

My arms tightened around him, loving the fact that he was nervous, and then I pulled back. "Zell, I..." All I could do was stare up into his beautiful blue eyes, feel the warmth of his smile and the protection of his arms... and slightly shake my head with a tremulous smile.

"What?" he asked, uncertain as his smile wavered.

I shook my head again, smiling this time, and then hugged him again.

"Oh," he said quietly. "Okay. Just as long as you like it."

"I love it almost as much as I love you," I confessed in a tear-filled voice.

'Love' was one of those words I didn't like throwing around, but after saying it to Zell... Something just felt right about it. I had been interested in Zell since I first saw him at the age of 14. Then, as I had seen his dedicating to being a SeeD and the duty that came with it, that had grown to what some called a crush. Later, even before he went and saved the world, I believe I had truly started caring for him.

Now, after these glorious two weeks of talking with him and being with him... I couldn't think of another word to describe how I felt.

"Love." Zell repeated the word very carefully, and then he gently pushed me back. "You've never used that word before, Sally."

I didn't raise my gaze from the necklace box I still held in my hands. I just silently shook my head.

Zell took the necklace box from my hands. "Sally."

Blinking the tears from my eyes, more came to replace them as I whispered, "Yes?"

"You've never used that word before," he said again.

I barely nodded. "I know. I just..." I peeked up at him.

Zell waited with an adorable attentiveness before pressing, "Yeah?"

"I... I just don't know what other word to use, Zell," I admitted softly, picking at my fingernail. "I can't keep saying 'I really, really like you'. I'd spend all my time saying 'really'." And I giggled without meaning to.

I could almost feel Zell's smile. "Dude. That rocks."

Pointing at his left hand, I stammered, "C-Can I have my necklace back?"

"Oh! Duh. Sorry, Meg. Here. Lemme help."

Zell retrieved the necklace from the box, which he tucked into the inner pocket of his tux jacket, and then directed me to turn around. I pulled my ringlets out of the way and closed my eyes with a smile as he fastened it, his warm fingers occasionally touching my skin and giving me tingles. Then he straightened the chain around my neck and turned me around, holding my upper arms with a gentle grip as he smiled down at me.

I lowered my gaze to the necklace that I now held between my fingers. "It's so pretty. And look. It's winking at me. In the moonlight. See?" I glanced up to see if he saw it and flushed when I saw that he still looked at me. "You're not looking," I scolded in a barely audible whisper.

"I am so." He caressed my cheek with a finger before lifting my chin. "You know, I don't get about love and stuff like that, Sally, but... I mean, geez, I've never felt like this about any girl before. Do you think that might mean I'm in love with you, too?"

Wiping the tears from my cheeks while sounding several sniffles, I smiled, barely able to see his serious expression through my tears. "Maybe," I whispered.

"Well... Well how do I find out? I can't let you be the only one to say it."

"It's okay, Zell. I don't mind. I don't want you to say it if you don't know it's true."

Zell's expression darkened to frustration. "But I really like you, Sally. A lot. Remember what I said in the Training Center? About wanting to hang out with you and your dad and do all that stuff? That hasn't gone away these two weeks, even though we've been hanging out so much every day. And... And if love means I wanna do all that cool stuff with you... Or if it means I wanna make sure you're okay and not getting hurt... If it means stuff like that, then maybe I do? Right?"

"M-Maybe."

"Can I... Well, can I just say it?"

My smile wavered and vanished as I gave a little nod. _Oh my gosh..._ "If you want," I whispered, breathless.

Zell's frustration vanished, pushed aside by determination. "Okay. I will." Then he cleared his throat, adjusted his grip on my arms as he set his stance, and said, "Sally, I love you."

Fireworks and flowers burst across my field of vision... until I saw something change in Zell's expression. The determination and resolute set to his jaw and face softened to a smile that I hadn't ever seen before. It... It made me see everything in a glow.

His hold on my arms gentled as his stance relaxed. "You're so sweet it hurts, Sally, always giving me the benefit of the doubt and taking my teasing..." He gave a slight shake of his head and then said, "Damn straight I love you. And why didn't I say it before?"

I hiccupped on a tear as I blinked up at him, mouth covered by a trembling hand.

Zell chuckled and reached out to pull my hand away. Behind it, my mouth desperately tried to work out a proper response. What, I had no idea, but I tried to find it anyway. I mean... My boyfriend of two weeks was telling me that he loved me? I had a reason, three-years of obsession could be considered that, but him?

Composure melting into a giggling and blubbering mess, I threw myself into his arms with the expected "Oh Zell!" and held him close, eyes closed as his arms surrounded me.

This couldn't be happening.

I mean... it just couldn't.

...could it?

Releasing a deep and slow breath that tickled my skin, Zell's arms tightened around me even more and he whispered the best-sounding "Booya..." I had ever heard in my life.

A life that seemed to be finally beginning.

(The End...)

* * *

...nope. Lifes Lessons on Stress at mintfield dot net  
Installment 3


End file.
